Yugioh GX: Battle of North
by ChaosSwordsman248
Summary: North School, after being in a total depression, gets a new headmaster known as Kong, whom declares all-out war on Duelist Academia...
1. Beginning of School Year X!

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 1: Beginning of School Year X!**

--

"Wait for me, Duelist Academia!"

Yuki Judai, Episode 1

--

It was the start of a brand-new year in Duelist Academia. The air smelled of new cards and new people. The geography of Duelist Academia was quite a breath-taker too. A huge volcano sat on the large island. Beside the volcano sat a huge school, with red, yellow and blue tops. The area was filled with excitement, people rushing to get cards, people getting in from the docks or airport. A forest surrounded the school, giving a sense of nature to it. The sight of all this took the breath away from new students, going by boat or plane traveling toward it.

A brown haired boy with a dark shirt over a red blazer walked through a small park in Duelist Academia. The trees were in abundance and the air smelled fresh for the new year. The boy was Yuki Judai. He had many adventures for the last two years. From the Seven Stars, Kagemaru and the Sangenmas in his first year and Saiou, White Dorm and Wave of Light in his second.

A small boy with baby blue hair and small glasses in a yellow uniform ran up to Judai. The small boy was Marufuji Sho. Beside him was a tall muscular boy with a dinosaur style bandanna and dreadlocks. He had a yellow uniform too but his was opened and revealed a green shirt and teeth and a dinosaur skull on a necklace. He was known as Tyranno Kenzan.

"Hi big brother!" both of them said.

"Hi Sho, Kenzan" Judai said smiling.

"It's finally the new year-saurus!" Kenzan said

"Yeah, we're all 3rd yearers now!" exclaimed Sho; obviously quite happy

Judai smiled "Yeah." He looked at his dorm. "Let's go to dorm now."

Sho and Kenzan nodded. All three of them ran toward the red dorm.

--

Judai, Sho and Kenzan went into a large rundown dorm, near the edge of a cliff. Drawers lied opened and clothes were scattered everywhere. To others outside the dorm, it was a piece of junk. To all Osiris Red students however, the dorm was home. Judai breathed in the air of the dorm. He was happy to be back.

--

To the north of Duelist Academia lied a glacier, leaving only the strong-willed to survive. In the middle of this glacier lied a school too. This school was known as North School. It had a giant steel door blocking those who weren't strong enough. Inside the school was a total climate change. A barren desert laid at the school, beyond the steel gates. Houses, like those from an old cowboy movie, were on the desert. In the past, North School was a powerful school and a force to be reckoned with. That changed in the past few years. North School was merely a shell of its former self, embarrassed from its losses and, having lost again to Duelist Academia, left them depressed.

In the largest house of the barren desert laid a huge, muscular man. He had black hair and a moustache. He had on a sweater with orange stripes and colored black. He was Edogawa, known by the people in North School as their king. He sat in a rocking chair, eyes closed. He laid in the shade and merely rocked back and forth, thinking. Before, he lost his king's status to Manjyome Thunder. But Manjyome left for Duelist Academia, leaving him to be king once again.

Edogawa thought hard. His people whispered of leaving North School.

"It's not powerful anymore" the whispers said, "It's obsolete"

Edogawa heard the whispers and scoffed. But he knew the power in North School was drained, there was truth in the whispers. The headmaster, Ichinose, had resigned recently and along with his resignation, was the hope of North School, leaving.

"Maybe we should just leave" the whispers kept saying, "Maybe we should leave for Duelist Academia"

In his prime, Edogawa would have yelled at the idea of abandoning North School. However, now even he thought of it. What choice was there left?

Edogawa sighed, thinking of other things. _It's been a few days since Ichinose left, _he thought_, where is our new headmaster?_ He sighed again, leaning back in his rocking chair, thinking. He did this for a while, until a large noise woke him from his thought. The giant steel door turned. It opened and there stood a tall man with a long black hair and a solemn face. He had on a modified North School sweater. He walked through the school with the power of authority. As he walked, he was shocked by the poorness of the North Students in spirits. Edogawa looked at him, surprised.

_Who is he? _Edogawa thought. _Surely not the new headmaster..._

The man got to the very edge at of the school at a large stage. He raised his hand in the air and started to talk to the students.

"Students of Academia North School, I am Kong, new headmaster of your school. As I walked past, I saw your unfaithfulness in this school!"

Edogawa merely sighed, _I know of this, 'Kong'. But what is left? _

"I see you fall victim from Duelist Academia and the other schools time and time again. Is it not time for North School was to become great again? Is it not time we make ourselves more powerful then all the other schools, even if they were all combined?"

Edogawa and many other North Schoolers nodded. "Yes, yes! We want that, but how?"

"Well North Schoolers! I know how to make you stronger, stronger then you were before! North School was once great, powerful! Let us become strong! Let us be strength!"

Edogawa nodded intensely, so did many others. "Yes, let us be strong!"

"Then comrades, we must **be** strong. For we are North School, power is within us! We are strength!"

Edogawa started cheering for Kong, so did many others. Kong grinned, and said suddenly. "But for us to become stronger, we must enter the forbidden vaults of North School."

--

Judai and Sho were playing a game of duel monsters in the center of the park while Kenzan watched. Next to Kenzan was a boy with spiky dark hair and a black trench coat. He was Manjyome Thunder.

"Alright big brother, I summon Drillroid!"

A huge cartoonish machine came to the field. It had a huge drill on its nose and drill arms. It had a cartoonish smirk on its face.

"Drillroid, attack big brother's facedown monster!"

The machine's drill started to spin rapidly and attacked the facedown monster. A blue, cartoonish machine dog yelped before being destroyed by the drill.

"You attacked Friendog. I get to take one E-Hero from my graveyard and one Polymerization."

Two cards went to Judai's hand from the graveyard, Judai smiled.

"Turn end."

"My turn, I draw and active Polymerization to fuse Burstlady and Featherman to create Flame Wingman!"

A weird, human-thing came to the field. It had a 4-pack abs, with a very thin and tough body that was red on a small section of its left side and green everywhere else. On its left arm was a red dragon arm that was black on the front. It had a claw on its right arm and an angel wing. It had a long, red dragon-looking tail.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack Drillroid!"

--

At North School, people were shocked by Kong's statement.

_There?_ They all thought.

Even Edogawa was shocked. The forbidden vaults held cards that were sealed long ago, by a pact among the five schools.

"No!" one student cried out, "Those vaults contain cards that shouldn't come out!"

Kong merely chuckled. "Exactly. Is it not Duelist Academia who holds the forbidden Sangenmas? To get absolute strength, to make our power complete..." Kong shouted, "We must get the things that make us complete! For we are power and strength! For we are North School!" he said, pointing at himself with his thumb when he said 'North School'.

The North Schoolers started to cheer. They kept chanting, "Kong! Kong!" Kong merely smiled at the cheers, waving his hand upwards. He then pointed at three students. One of the students was Edogawa.

"You three will be the ones who will start our path. Come, we go to the vaults"

The students nodded their heads. Edogawa smiled, _North School has been revived once again!_

--

In Duelist Academia a tall man and very slim, with sleek blonde hair and an ugly, thin face sat in the principal's office. His lips were an odd blue color, and his eyebrows were very thin. He wore a modified Obelisk Blue uniform, with frilly light pink sleeves and a similar collar. He was Chronos De Medici, head of Obelisk Blue.

"I ask for an 'investment' into my class Principal na no ne," Chronos said, hiding a smirk. "For what good are dropouts then to teach them of the ways of Duelist Academia?"

Across from Chronos was an elderly man. He was large and round, wearing a maroon trench coat over grey slacks and black loafers. He had a baldhead, a brown goatee and small, caring eyes. He was Principal Samejima.

"Professor" Began Samejima, "I have given your class a lot of attention for the last three months. Would it not be good to give some other class my attention? Maybe Kabayman's?"

Chrono eyes bulged. He looked stunned and shocked. "Err, yes Principle," he said quietly.

--

Outside, Judai and Sho were finishing their duel.

**Sho: 400  
**

**Judai: 300**

"My turn Sho!" Judai began. He looked at the field, Sho had his Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (3000/2000) on the field and Judai had E-Hero Clayman (800/ 2000) in defense.

"I active Fusion Recovery to return E-Hero Sparkman and Polymerization to my hand, Sho. Hehe, now I use Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Sparkman to summon E-Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)"

A giant hero came to the field. He had a yellow costume with purple pants. Sparks went this way and that by the electricity of the monster. A giant orb stood out on the monster's chest.

"And I active the field magic, Skyscraper!"

Large, dark towers emerged from the Earth. One was there, but in a blink of an eye, soon dozens, then what seemed like hundreds. The Skyscrapers blocked off the whole sky, making the area feel and look like the big city.

"Now Thunder Giant, attack Jumbo Drill! Sorry Sho, all with Skyscraper, all Elemental Heros gain 1000 attack in battle when the monster their battle has more attack! Thunder Giant go! Attack Super Vechroid! Super Electric Shot!"

Thunder Giant ran forward to Jumbo Drill. When got near Jumbo Drill, it took electricity from its finger and moved it towards Jumbo Drill. The electricity went through its circuits, making Jumbo Drill shatter into a million pixels.

**Sho: 0**

**Judai: 300**

DUEL END

"Gotcha" Judai remarked, giving thumbs up sign.

--

Kong went down a long pathway spiraling downwards. He smiled, _soon we will be complete,_ he thought.

Finally, Kong and the three other students came to a large metal door. Edogawa was surprised. He never knew of the door's existence.

Kong took out a key and opened the door. Inside were rows upon rows of safes. Kong merely advanced forward till he reached his destination, a large door saying 'Warning'. Next to it was a scanner. Kong put up his thumb onto the scanner. The scanner suddenly read 'Confirmation cleared', Kong walked forward with the three students. He came to a small ancient-looking box and opened it. In it were Duel Monster cards. Kong looked at them. He smirked.

"Perfect" Kong said, "Soon North School will be all-powerful!"

A dark aura covered Kong's body, as he looked at each card…

-Chapter End


	2. Drake's Darkness: Duel of Hell

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 2: Drake's Darkness: Duel of Hell**

**--**

"I am strong! I am strong! I am strong! I am strong! But why haven't they come to challenge only me? Even Judai or Manjyome, I won't be beaten. I am the elite duelist. Why haven't they come to challenge? I will show that strength by my true hand!"

Misawa, Episode 82

**--**

In North School, Kong sat at a long table. Two men sat on the table with him. One was a large man. He had huge muscles and a heavy coat that said "Duelist Mercenary." He had short spiky dark hair and a rough-looking face. The other man was a red-haired man. He had his arms crossed and wore an ankh necklace. He looked quite the opposite of the other man, with good-looking face, and a thin body. Both looked at Kong.

"Sigmar" Kong said, looking at the large man, "Drake," he said, looking at the red-haired man. "I've hired you because you are the top. You are the best Duelist Mercenaries money will buy, and don't worry, I will pay you handsomely if you complete the mission."

"How much?" replied the large man named Sigmar in a crude manner.

"How about…300 million yen to you both?"

Both men gave a smile, obviously pleased. "That's a lot," Sigmar said, looking at Kong. "Why so much?"

"Because this is a task of the vital importance, you must not fail, period. If you do fail, the money for you is lost. If you don't fail, you will live the rest of your years in quite some comfort." Kong said.

He gave a look at the red-haired man named Drake. "Drake. I will give you your role in this mission…"

**--**

At Duelist Academia, the man named Drake was at the principal's office. Samejima and Chronos were there too.

Samejima began, "So you want the position, Drake?"

Drake nodded, "Its been one of my dreams to take this position in Duelist Academia"

Samejima nodded, and smiled, "That's good, we want only good people here at this Academia." he said, laughing. Chronos moved alittle around.

"But principal," Chronos began, "Are you sure Signor Drake is good enough to take the position?" he asked, "I do not cherish the idea of a _weak_ person in Duelist Academia." he said, looking at Drake suspiciouslly.

"Relax Chronos," Samejima said, "I'm sure Drake will be good enough for Duelist Academia, isn't that right Drake?"

Drake nodded and smiled, "Only the best for Duelist Academia, I know."

Samejima nodded, and looked at Chronos and smiled, "I heard Drake even beat _you_ Chronos." Samejima said, laughing. Chronos looked a bit angry, looking at Samejima and Drake. He muttered Italian curses under his breath.

Samejima looked at Drake again, "I'm sure you will be a good person in this Academia, Drake." Samejima said, smiling. He reached out his hand, to which Drake took and shook.

"Welcome to being a teacher at Duelist Academia, Drake."

**--**

In Duelist Academia, Judai, Sho and Kenzan were walking around. They went to the Ra Yellow dorm and noticed a large sign at the dorm. "Top Duelists of Ra Yellow come and duel. Win, and you will be awarded beyond your dreams," the sign read.

Sho's eyes lit up in dollar signs. Kenzan and Judai merely looked at it in wonder.

"I wonder if it'll be like a Tyrannosaur trying to hunt his prey for food against a more experienced Tyrannosaur-saurus," he said rhetorically.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard inside and a Ra Yellow student came flying from inside the dorm onto the ground. He moaned on the ground from his pains. A red-haired man, Drake, came out of the dorm and looked up at the sky.

"Is that the new assistant-teacher hunting his prey-dino?" asked Kenzan. Both Sho and Kenzan looked at him wonder.

Drake looked at them both, eyeing their Ra Yellow uniform. He gave a slight smile. "Do you wish to duel?" asked Drake, pointing to their uniforms. "I see you're both in Ra Yellow"

Kenzan and Sho stepped back. Drake smiled, knowing he was showing the mere might of his own power to Ra Yellowers.

A brown-haired duelist in a Ra Yellow uniform suddenly came running toward the front of the dorm. He was Misawa Daichi, leader of Ra Yellow.

"No! I will be your opponent!" he said to Drake suddenly. "I've heard you're defeating the Ra Yellow students and I've come to win! I am the leader of Ra Yellow, Misawa Daichi!"

"Err, you are?" asked Sho, confused. "Leader, leader, who's the leader of Ra Yellow…"

Misawa reeled back in shock._ I am always forgotten?_ He thought to himself.

Drake chuckled at Sho's response, and looked at Misawa. "Fine Misawa, I'll be your opponent. Follow me inside the dorm. Nobody else may come inside."

"Fine" Misawa remarked. To which he started to leave the three to go inside.

"Good luck, Misawa!" Judai yelled toward him for luck.

"Thank, Judai." He said.

**--**

Drake went inside the Ra Yellow dorm as Misawa followed. They passed several rooms before finally stopping at a large room. The room was quite beautiful, with paintings of duel monsters such as Kurbioh and Dark Magician. Beautiful flowers sat in the room. Wine lied on a table. Sunlight bounced off the walls, making it look like some kind of mansion.

_I've only been in this room a few times for awards. _Misawa thought; i_t's a teacher's lounge and a top dueling matches room. I never thought I'd be dueling here for a simple duel against a teacher._

"This will be our room of dueling Misawa." Drake said suddenly, he chuckled, "You will feel the full force of one who resides in the deepest darkness." He looked around the room, "Let's begin."

Drake and Misawa activated their duel disks, which went on with a 'thud' and beeped to signal it was on. They both drew their first five cards and yelled out in unsion, "DUEL!"

**Misawa: 4000  
Drake: 4000**

_Misawa _Drake thought, _how you shall soon witness the strength of those in the shadows!_

"I'll go first," yelled Misawa, "I summon Oxygeddon (1800/800) in attack mode!"

A dragon-looking monster made entirely of green and white wind appeared. It had two wind wings and large wind claws. It had a small wind tail. It roared viciously before settling on Misawa's field. Small gusts of wind seemed to go through the place, most likely from the effects of the Solid Vision.

"I set one card end"

"My turn." Drake looked at his hand and smiled, "I active Killer Storm" Drake said.

A card showed a fierce storm while sailors tried to navigate through it appeared on the field. The sailors had a small compass, and were on a small ship. "I can discard one card from my hand, then draw two cards. I discard, then summon, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World! (2300/1400)"

A monster appeared on the field. It was a huge demonic being with a short sword and armor made entirely of silver. It had demonic wings and horns that gave an ominous feeling. The demon had a full row of teeth, as it stared at Misawa with a sadistic grin.

"How did you summon that monster?" questioned Misawa, stepping back in fear of the demon.

"If Sillva is discarded from my hand, I can summon him automatically to the field. He's part of a group of monsters called "Dark World" who do the same thing." Drake chuckled. "These are the true kings of the darkness Misawa. As I told you before, you will see the depths of darkness in our duel." Drake started to laugh madly. He then suddenly pointed his hand toward Misawa, "Sillva attack! Stab of Death!"

The demon took his short sword and ran toward Oxygeddon aiming to stab it in the chest.

"Facedown card active, Negate Attack!" Misawa yelled.

A large, multicolored barrier blocked the demon's attack, forcing it back onto Drake's field.

"Your monster's attack is negated and your battle phase ends"

"Is that all Misawa? Show me if you are strong. I set one card facedown, turn end"

"My turn. I summon Hydrogeddon."

A dinosaur-like monster made entirely of brown and white dirt appeared from the ground. It had a huge, massive body, with a small tail near it. It had four giant claws. It pounded its tail onto the earth and roared before settling on Misawa's field.

"I also active Lowering Atoms. Your monster loses 1000 attack points."

A card showed a professor giving an experiment on atoms as the atoms started to shrink appeared on the field.

"Now Hydrogeddon attack! H Pound!"

Hydrogeddon ran over to the demon. The dinosaur-thing looked at the demon curiously for a second, but then suddenly stomped on him. The demon sent out a large roar at its death. When the demon died, another Hyrdogeddon appeared on the field.

**Misawa: 4000  
Drake: 3700**

"When Hydrogeddon destroys a monster, I get to summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. And now Oxygeddon, attack directly! O Blast!"

Oxegeddon sent a huge tornado-like gust of wind toward Drake. The blast was something that would normally send him flying back, but Drake crossed his arms in embracement and moved back only a few inches. He had a dark smirk as his lifepoints dropped.

**Misawa: 4000  
Drake: 1900**

"My second Hydroeddon attacks directly too!"

The brown dinosaur ran over to Drake, and tried to stomp on him.

"Trap card, Spirit's Sorrow."

A card showing a human getting possessed by a sorrowful spirit appeared on the field. "With this card, after I'm attacked directly, the battle phase ends immediately.

A ghost went into Hyrdogeddon, who immediately stopped attacking and went back to Misawa's field.

"Hmm, turn end."

"My turn, I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World. (1800/1500)"

A demon appeared on the field. He had a long sword and a long cloak with a sadistic smile.

"And I active Demon's Treasure, I gain lifepoints equal to the number of monsters on the field x 500."

A card showing gold and riches in a room appeared on the field. The room had tormented humans for chairs, and chests. Demons guarded the stuff, with absolute precision.

**Misawa: 4000  
Drake: 2300**

"Now then, Zure attack Hydrogeddon!"

Zure took his sword out and ran toward Hydrogeddon. The dinosaur-like thing roar as Zure stabbed it in the heart section. The dinosaur dirt-thing let out a roar before it exploded.

**Misawa: 3800  
Drake: 2300**

"Set card, turn end"

Misawa looked at the field. Drake had Zure with 1800 and he had Oxgeddon with 1800 and Hydrogeddon with 1600. _I could suicide but then there's that trap…_ he thought

"My turn, draw!" he smiled at what he drew. "I summon Magnetic Overload (200/300)"

A small monster with an electrifying barrier circling the field came to the field. It had letters on its body spelling 'Dispelling Field'. Its body was pure orange and yellow, with visible electricity running through it.

"As long as Magnetic Overload is on the field no traps can be activated during the battle phase and all my monsters gain 100 attack." Misawa smiled, "Now Oxygeddon attack Zure! O Blast!"

Oxygeddon blew Zure down with a gust of wind, destroying him.

**Misawa: 3800  
Drake: 2200**

"Hydrogeddon and Magnetic Overload attack directly!"

**Misawa: 3800  
Drake: 200**

"Hmph" Drake said after the attack "My turn." he looked at his hand, "I active Demon's Clearing!"

A card showing Silva's dagger dripping with blood over a stabbed body appeared on the field.

"By paying half my lifepoints I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

A knife came from under the ground. It moved toward Misawa's monster, and when it got near all of them, it came up and was a giant knife. The knife then proceeded to stab each one of the monsters, killing all of them.

**Misawa: 3800  
Drake: 100**

"You are cleared of monsters Misawa. Is this your idea of strong? To be losing the duel?" Drake said, laughing.

Misawa looked angrily at Drake for insulting him.

"Too weak to talk? I thought you were the leader of Ra Yellow? You must have imagined it to be losing this duel." Drake said smugly, laughing.

Misawa was suddenly in a rage. "Of course I'm strong! I've defeated top duelists, gotten the best grades-"

"Is that all?" Drake tauntingly said, laughing. "You are nothing but garbage. Pure garbage! Just trash to be thrown away."

"No! No! I am strong! I am strong! I am the leader of Ra Yellow! I'll show you how I'm strong!"

"If you are powerful as you say, why does know one care about you? Face it, you are weak, your power is weak. I will throw out the garbage this duel!" Drake looked at his hand and smiled, "It's still my turn, and I active Dark World's King."

A card showed a shadowy demon in a place of total darkness taking a throne of skulls appeared on the field.

"I can search for one Dark World card from my deck to my hand and I choose Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300/1400). Now I active Card Destruction, we both discard our hands, and draw the same number of cards."

Misawa nodded as he put his hand in the graveyard, as Drake did the same.

"Now then I since I discarded Goldd, I summon him to the field." Drake said, laughing insanely.

Drake's graveyard flashed light for a couple of seconds, bright white light before it came to. On his field, was a huge, terrifying demon that had armor made entirely of gold. The demon had two, curved horns. The demon had a giant demonic-like axe. It had glowing red eyes that stared down at Misawa.

"Goldd, attack the garbage directly! Axe of Fear!"

The demon took his axe and hit Misawa with it. Misawa screamed from the pain of the Solid Vision as he fell to the ground

**Misawa: 1500  
Drake: 100**

Misawa slowly got up. He breathed heavily, looking up at Goldd.

"Do you still wish to fight, garbage?"

"I'm tired of being ignored, stepped on and lied too." Misawa said slowly, as he got up. "Years have gone by without someone noticing me, Saiou, Zwienstein, Judai, Sho; everyone has forgotten me." He said, he got up, his eyes were in a rage; his hands were clenched in a fist. A fiery aura surrounded him, his rage focused on Drake and Goldd. "I will, destroy everyone!" he roared, "No matter what I do, what I have to give up, soul, body, life, anything! I will get power, and get my vengeance on all who ignored me! I will destroy Duelist Academia! And my first vengeance starts with you, Drake." Misawa roared, his aura suddenly exploded, to an extent that even Drake was surprised.

"My turn!" Misawa said, eyes in rage. "I active Periodic Tables!"

A card showing a paper with a bunch of small words like "O" or "H" appeared on the field.

"I can get a Water Dragon from my deck by decreasing half my lifepoints." He said, throwing his deck into mid-air, which hung from holograms. He then selected Water Dragon, holding it in his hand, "Come now, and let me win, Water Dragon!" Misawa roared, throwing the card onto his duel disk in a rage.

As soon as he did that, a huge giant dragon appeared. Its body was made entirely out of water and roared viciously. Small waves moved this way and that from its presence; its eyes were red, as it stared down at Goldd from nearly a hundred feet.

**Misawa: 750  
Drake: 100**

"That Water Dragon won't win you the duel by killing Goldd."

"I activate Scroll of Bewitchment," he said, ignoring Drake. "I change Goldd's attribute to Fire!"

Suddenly, Water Dragon shot a powerful beam of water at Goldd, making him entirely wet. Goldd's axe shattered, it started to shiver from the cold water.

"And all monsters that are Fire get their attack down to 0 when Water Dragon is on the field. I'll give you your own personal trip to hell, Drake," he said, eyes still fiery with rage. "Water Dragon! Attack Goldd, win me this duel!"

Water Dragon went maybe more than a hundred feet above the ceiling and he came crashing onto Goldd, making it burst in a stream of water. Drake went flying onto the floor from the effects of the Solid Vision.

**Misawa: 750  
Drake: 0**

The holograms went away with a loud noise, leaving the room empty once again. The duel disks deactivated, and beeped to signal they were off. Misawa breathed heavily, still giving a hateful stare to Drake.

"Good Misawa," Drake said weakly, clutching his heart from the pains of the Solid Vision. "You aren't trash, after all." He laughed weakly.

"Now you know that I will give anything for power and victory."

Drakle smiled slightly, "Then I will give you the prize of winning against me. You will have entry into North School, and be respected, and gain limitless strength and power. What do you say, Misawa?"

Misawa smiled darkly, "I will destroy Duelist Academia for ignoring me. I will join North School, Drake. Then no one will dare call me trash again."

**--**

At North School, Kong listened as a man talked on a radio, "Headmaster," the man said, "Misawa has just arrived at North School, he has just pledged his allegiance to us." Kong smiled, looking at the Duel Monsters cards laid before him. They were all facedown.

"Excellent. All is going as planned." He said, laughing. "Soon North School will reign supreme!"

-Chapter End

Notes:

- Music Selection:

--

- Dark Johan's Theme  
Starts: When Drake is leading Misawa through the teacher's lounge  
Ends: When they start the duel

- Terror  
Starts: When Drake summons Zure  
Ends: End of Drake's turn

- The Calm Before the Duel  
Begins: When Drake uses Demon's Clearing**  
**Ends: After Drake attacks Misawa with Goldd

- A Desperate Situation  
Starts: When Drake uses Killer Storm  
Ends: End of his turn

- Sad Duel  
Starts: When Drake ends his turn after attacking Misawa with Goldd  
Ends: End of the duel

--

New Cards List:

**Drake:**

Killer Storm  
Normal Spell  
Select one card in your hand and discard it. Then draw 2 cards.

Art: Sailors are on a boat, drastically trying to find their way out of a terrible storm out at sea.

Demon's Treasure  
Normal Magic  
Increase your lifepoints equal to the numbers of monsters on your side of the field x 500.

Art: A group of demons are protecting a treasure in complete darkness.

Dark World's King  
Normal Spell  
Add one "Dark World" monster from your deck to your hand.

Art: Rein-Beau, Overlord of Dark World is sitting on a throne in complete darkness.

Demon's Clearing  
Normal Spell  
Pay half your lifepoints, destroy all monsters on the field.

Art: Sillva is holding a bloody knife as he's standing over a dead person, wounds all over the dead man's body.

Spirit's Trap  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if you are attacked directly, and attacked again, end the battle phase immediately.

Art: A human is messing with an Ouija Board, and a spirit is moving the handle.

**Misawa:**

Periodic Tables  
Quick-Play Spell  
This can only be activated if you have 2 "Hyrdrogeddon" and 1 "Oxygeddon" in your field and/or graveyard combined. Pay half your lifepoints, special summon 1 "Water Dragon" from your hand or deck.

Art: A chart of the periodic tables.

**Card of the Chapter is Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!**

Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World  
2300  
1400  
5 stars  
Dark  
Fiend  
If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, Special Summon it. If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, you can select up to 2 cards your opponent controls and destroy them.

**Trivia:** A key card in Drake's duel against Misawa. The first rare Dark World Drake obtained, he uses it often to show his strength.


	3. Ruler of Time: Duelist Who Beckons Time

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 3: Ruler of Time: Duelist Who Beckons Time**

--

"Gotcha!"

Judai, Various Episodes

--

Judai walked through Duelist Academia, it was early afternoon and the sun was shining. Birds were chirping in the trees, as Judai yawned lazily and stretched out his arms. He walked for sometime, before he noticed a light blue-haired boy with a red blazer getting beaten up by two other kids. The boy had jeans on, and a white shirt over his blazer. Judai immediatly ran over to help the boy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Judai said, confused.

"This punk owes us some money," one of the kids said. He had a long dark hair that went down to his face. He had a large scar going down his eye and a modified Ra Yellow uniform.

The boy got up somewhat, "I don't owe you guys anything!" he said weakly, looking at them.

"Shut up punk!" The other kid said. He had sideburns and a large face. The kid with the sideburns kicked him in the stomach. The boy on the ground cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Judai yelled. Going up near the two bullies to help the kid.

"What do you think you're going to do about it?" the kid with the sideburns said, "Go away unless you want to fight." He said darkly, putting up his fists.

Manjyome Thunder came up behind the boy with the sideburns, and grabbed him into the air. Both kids looked startled. The kid with the sideburns tried to fight but Manjyome was too strong.

"Stop fighting now" Manjyome said solemnly, his expression both angry and annoyed.

"Manjyome!" Judai said, glad to see Manjyome.

"Thunder!" he yelled at Judai in correction. He then turned his attention back to the kids, "Leave this kid alone or you'll answer to me" he said.

"Forget it," The other bully that was on the ground said, "This punk isn't worth it."

The bully got back onto the ground, slipping from Manjyome's grasp and both of them ran off toward the Ra Yellow dorm.

"Thank you," the boy on the ground said weakly, getting up. He clenched his heart, obviously in very much pain.

Manjyome scoffed, "How can you be so weak as to not fight them yourself?"

"I'm not weak!" He said forcefully toward Manjyome but he then looked at the ground and said quietly, "But I don't like violence."

"Hmph" Manjyome said. "Don't mention it," he said quietly, his 'your welcome', as he walked off.

The boy looked sadly at the ground. Judai looked at him sadly. Judai finally noticed the boy up close, he had deep, green eyes and a digital watch on his arm. "Hi," Judai said, "I'm Yuki Judai. What's your name?"

The kid looked at Judai and gave him a weak smile, "I'm Ray."

"Nice to meet you! So what was with those two guys?"

"They're the local bullies here. They always try to get money from me. They're the Zang brothers." He smiled, "I heard they actually came in from China, but apparently they're not very disciplined. It's been that way since the Cultural Revolution really..." he said going off, "Maybe one day I'll beat them in a duel here." His smiled grew larger. He looked at Judai. "But anyway, are you in Osiris Red too?" Ray asked, eyeing Judai's red blazer.

"Yeah, of course! Nothing beats the burning fire that's Osiris Red!"

"Heh, I think the same thing." He looked at him curiously, "What year are you in?"

"I'm in my third year"

"Third year! Wow, I'm only in my first." Ray said, sticking his tongue out good-naturedly.

Judai smiled and looked over to the dorm "Its noon now, why not come with me to lunch?" Ray nodded as they both headed to the cafeteria.

--

Judai and Ray reached the lunchroom. It was a large room with lots and lots of wooden tables to eat at. Tome-san, a large woman with glasses and a blue dress over a pink shirt, went over to them and placed a bowl of food to both of them.

"Enjoy the food," she said joyfully. "It's a new kind of dish!" she said, chuckling to herself.

Judai ate almost animal-like. Putting food after food into his mouth while it was still full. Ray only looked at him in wonder before finally starting to eat his food, much more slowly then Judai.

"Oh, I love this food!" Judai said happily, scratching his belly after eating all the food. He burped loudly, to which he laughed at.

"Yeah, I see that" Ray said nervously before taking some more bites of his food.

--

After lunch, Ray and Judai went back to the Red dorm and saw Kenzan and Sho.

"Big brother you're here!" Sho said as he smiled.

"Yeah and is this the newest baby Triceratops?" Kenzan asked, looking at Ray.

Ray had to take several seconds to understand what Kenzan meant before he laughed.

"Isn't it time for class big brother?" Sho asked, looking at the clock. It read 2:30 PM.

"Oh, is it?" Judai said, looking at the time. "Ughh! Class time, the most boring time of the day. I guess we'd better get going" Judai said, getting his stuff together. Judai, Ray, Kenzan, and Sho all hurried off to class.

--

At class, Chronos De Medci was making a speech to the students.

"You see, that was why Industrial Illusions made the Chaos monsters na no ne" Chronos said, he eyed Judai, "Signor Judai, will you please give a brief explanation to the class of what I just told?"

Judai was sleeping on the desk. He had two marks on his eyes to give the illusion he was awake. Ray was next to him, laughing nervously, and Sho and Kenzan were behind him. He woke from his nap and looked at Chronos, yawing.

"Well, err…umm…"

"Enough Signor Judai. Seniorita Asuka, would you please tell the class about the Chaos monsters?"

"They were released to give a balanced ultra power in the game, but it went wrong. Thus, Industrial Illusions decided to ban them in an attempt to correct the unbalance"

"Thank you Signori Asuka. I expect that from all my students, even you Signor Judai." Chronos said, leaning toward Judai. Judai looked nervous, but Chronos looked at the clock and sighed. "But, however, class is dismissed for today na no ne."

Judai sighed, as all him, Ray, Sho and Kenzan all hurried back to the red dorm.

--

At the dorm Judai and co. were in Manjyome's room.

"This an Osiris Red room!?" Ray said, looking around the room. It was beautifully furnished with flowers, exquisite pictures depicting people and duel monsters. Beautiful glass windows hung on the top of the room and a large fireplace with a comfortable chair. Ray eyes were wide in amazement, as he stared at the room.

"No, this is Manjyome's room. He built this on his own, but he lets us come in," Sho said.

Ray looked around the place, staring at everything, until a door shutting brought him back to reality. Manjyome was at the doorway, annoyed by seeing all of them in his room.

"Why are you in my room?" He said angrily.

Judai looked at him curiously, "We just wanted to come in your room"

Manjyome looked angry, "You know I don't like you guys in my room!" he said, but he then sighed and went over to the outside to take a bath.

"Don't mess up my room!" He said, as opened the door to the outside.

Ray walked over to Judai. "He doesn't seem to want us in his room. Why don't we go outside and duel?"

"Yeah!" Judai said, excited. "I haven't even seen you duel at all!" he said, laughing.

"You'll see," Ray said, also laughing.

--

Judai, Ray, Kenzan, and Sho all went outside. It was a hot day so they dueled under a large tree for shade. Sho stretched out his arms, Kenzan took out a water bottle and started to drink from it.

"I wonder if this was how hot it was when the dinosaurs got extinct from the meteorite-saurus."

Ray smiled as he playfully got everything ready. He looked excited for the upcoming battle. "Get ready Judai!"

"You too, Ray!" Judai said, equally excited.

Ray and Judai readied their duel disks; the duel disks snapped into position with a 'thud' and beeped to signal the duel disks were on.

They both drew their first five cards. "DUEL!" They shouted in unison.

"I'll go first, Judai. Draw!" Ray studied his hand and smiled, "I active the field card, Night and Day!"

The battlefield suddenly changed, as Sho and Kenzan looked startled. On Ray's side of the field, it was sunny, but still hot. In the air was a huge, holographic sun. On Judai's side of the field, it was cold, and dark from the Solid Vision. A bright, holographic full moon stood on his field, to which Sho and Kenzan ran to Judai's field for shade.

"With Night and Day, I put either a "Day" counter in one of your magic and trap zones, or a "Night" counter in your m/t zone: so I put a "Night" counter on your side and a "Day" counter on my side."

"Awesome!" Judai yelled, to which Ray smiled.

"Also, this card also lets me do an extra phase of whatever I call. However, I have to pay half my lifepoints each standby phase. I choose an extra main phase! Now I summon Moon Worshippers (1000/500) in defense mode and Sun Worshippers (500/1000) in attack mode"

A barbaric-looking tribe came to the field. They had nothing but cloths wrapped around them and spears in their hands. A few of them held a flag, with a large sun on it, with the rest of it was red. They looked upwards and saw the bright sun. They went to their knees and started bowing. On Judai's field, similar barbaric-looking people came to the field. They looked exactly like the monsters worshiping the sun expect they had swords and their flag had the full moon. When they saw the moon on Judai's side of the field, they started bowing, embracing the pale sunlight.

"Why did a monster you summon get on my side of the field?" Judai questioned, confused.

"I can summon whatever side of the field the Worshippers worship. As I told you, I chose the sun for me and the moon for you. I can special summon Moon Worshippers to whatever side of the field that has the moon. Also, every standby phase, you lose 500 lifepoints when the Moon Worshippers are on your side of the field. The Sun Worshippers, on the other hand, stop me from paying half my lifepoints because of Night and Day." Ray smiled, "I set two cards facedown and end my turn"

The Moon Worshippers started to fight amongst themselves. Some started yelling, other started to punch others, then they looked angrily at Judai and slashed their swords at him. Judai grunted in minor pain from the Solid Vision.

**Judai: 3500  
Ray: 4000**

"My turn. Draw!" Judai studied his hand and smiled, "I fuse E-Hero Burst Lady and E-Hero Featherman to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)"

A hero came to the field. He had an angelic wing on one side and a dragon-looking monstrous arm on the other side. He had a tail and his body was green all over expect he was red on the upper left side of his left arm.

"And I summon E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)!"

A hero came to the field. He had yellow armor with blue pants. He had on a helmet and electricity went this way and that. He had a small flag showing what looked like a crescent moon on his back.

"Sparkman, attack Sun Worshippers!"

The hero put the electricity from his palms, and sent them straight toward the tribe people but the attack suddenly disappeared and stopped.

"Huh?"

Two cards came to the field; one showed a clock rotating backwards. Another card on the field showed a clock spinning forward madly.

"You went into my trap Judai. I activate Clockwork, I can rotate time around and I skip your battle phase."

A large, overhead clock came to the field; the clock started to spin around, until it reached 3:00 AM, and then stopped.

"Also, you activated Clock Madness, if you attack, I can destroy the monster with the lowest attack."

Another clock came overhead on the field, it started to spin madly, and Sparkman burst into pieces.

"Wow Ray! I set one card on the field and end my turn. Awesome duel Ray!" Judai said excitingly.

"My turn. Draw!"

The sun's heat started to magnify, making Ray sweat. But the tribe-people suddenly formed a shade around Ray, blocking the sun to which he smiled.

Ray studied the field and his hand, "I active spell card, Altar of Day!"

A large altar came to Ray's side of the field. The worshipers stared at it before going to it. As they came near it, a blast of water came from the altar, making the tribe cheer and bowed at the altar.

"This card increases my Sun Worshippers attack by 2000 for each Moon Tribe on the field!"

The sun worshippers started to drink the water from the altar. As they drank, they started to grow huge in size, towering over the moon worshippers, who looked terrified.

"Sun Worshippers, attack Flame Wingman! Prayer of the Dawn!"

The giant Sun Worshippers ran toward the hero, putting their spears through him as he burst

**Judai: 3100  
Ray: 4000**

"Turn end"

"My turn. Draw."

The Moon Worshippers again became violent. They looked angry and started to slash their weapons at Judai.

**Judai: 2600  
Ray: 4000**

"This duel is awesome Ray!" Judai said "I active Miracle Fusion, removing Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play to summon E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

A majestic, heavenly hero came to the field. A beautiful green / blue aura surrounded him, making him look angelic-like. The hero had two white, huge wings that flapped gracefully. The hero had a yellow shield, with a lone spike sticking out of it. There were yellow outlines in the hero's costume, over a mostly gray and white costume. He had a sincere look on his face, which the sun worshippers gazed in awe at.

"Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack for every E-Hero in my graveyard, and there's two, so he increases to 3100 attack! E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman attack Sun Worshippers! Elemental Overload!"

The hero went to the sun worshippers, and made a might blow to them all at once, sending all of them flying to the grounds, before bursting into pieces.

**Judai: 2600  
Ray: 3400**

"And E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman inflects damage equal to the attack of the monster I destroyed!"

The hero flew over to Ray. Ray looked in fear as the hero's aura started to go become stronger, enveloping Ray and the hero in a bright light. When the light cleared, Ray's lifepoints dropped as he breathed heavily from the effects of the Solid Vision.

**Judai: 2600  
Ray: 900**

"Turn end."

"This is an awesome duel Judai!" Ray said, "My turn. Draw!"

As Ray drew, the sun's heat started to magnify. Ray started to sweat, as his lifepoint dropped. In about 20 seconds, the sun went back to normal.

**Judai: 2600  
Ray: 450**

Ray closely studied his hand, "I summon Apprentice of Time (1900/1500)!"

A man with large, round glasses came to the field. He had a red robe on and a curious look at the hero. He held a book in one hand, and hummed to himself as he studied his surroundings.

"Now I sacrifice my Apprentice of Time to special summon Ruler of Time (3200/2100)!"

A giant old man came to the field. He had a giant, white beard and had a blue wizard robe, with stars on it. He was nearly the size of the giant tree behind them and gazed peacefully around him. On his left hand was a large staff, with a large clock on it that read 12:00 AM. He gave a tired smile at the hero.

"Meet the ultimate ruler of the universe, Ruler of Time! Ruler of Time lets me lower a monster's attack by half, and I choose Shining Flare Wingman! (1600/2100)"

The clock on the old man's hand started to spin backwards until it read 6:00. The hero grew smaller and smaller, until it was half its original size.

"Now Ruler of Time, attack Shining Flare Wingman! Time Blast!"

A large blast of blue energy went came from the old man's clock, toward the hero, destroying him.

**Judai: 1000  
Ray: 450**

"I end my turn" Ray said, pleased with himself.

"My turn. Draw!"

The Moon Worshippers became violent again, yelling at each other, and punching each other. They eventually went over to Judai and started slashing at him with their swords. Judai held his stomach in pain from the Solid Vision.

**Judai: 500  
Ray: 450**

"I summon Elemental Hero Lavaman in defense! (500/2000)"

A large hero came to the field. He was covered in lava. A small red flag stood on his body, as did many scars from battles. He folded his hands and sat down, as lava dripped from his body to the field, making holographic craters in the Earth.

"With Lavaman, I can pay half my lifepoints to special summon one Elemental Hero fusion from my fusion deck. Come on, Elemental Hero Waterman! (2500/1900)"

**Judai: 250  
Ray: 450**

A watery hero came to the field. His costume was a watery design, showing bubbles, and streams on his costume. Water emerged from his palms, splashing everything. He had a small gun strapped to his shoulder. He squirted water from his palms everywhere, Lavaman looked at him in terror, Lavaman's eyes were bulging.

"With Waterman, I can tribute one monster on my side of the field and inflect damage to you by all the monster's attack points. Now, I tribute Lavaman!"

Lavaman started to disappear, a small orb, presumably his soul, floated around and went into Waterman's gun like a bullet.

"Go Waterman!"

The gun from Waterman's shoulder fired the soul of Lavaman. The soul went inhuman speeds, before hitting Ray straight into the stomach.

**Judai: 500  
Ray: 0**

"Gotcha!" Judai said, pointing his index, middle and thumb toward Ray as a victory sign.

"That was a great duel Judai!" Ray said happily, as he got up. "You're a great duelist!"

"You're not so bad yourself." Judai said, laughing. Ray laughed too. They both started to fight playfully, laughing all the while.

"Looks like the two Tyrannosauruses are friends now" Kenzan said,

"Yeah, looks like we're in a great adventure again with big brother" Sho said.

Ray and Judai were laughing. Then they started to run back to the red dorm as Sho and Kenzan followed.

-Chapter End

Notes:

-Music Selection

--

- Heart-Racing Meeting  
Starts: Judai talks to Ray after Manjyome scares off the Zang Bros.  
Ends: When Ray asks to duel

- The Rival's Counterattack  
Starts: When Ray uses Altar of Day  
Ends: After Judai's lifepoints drop

- A Hero Appears  
Starts: When Judai summons E-Hero Sparkman  
Ends: When Ray destroys it

- An Excitng Duel  
Starts: When Judai summons E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman  
Ends: When Ray destroys it with Ruler of Time

- Judai's Theme  
Starts: Start of Judai's last turn  
Ends: End of duel

--

New Cards List:

**Ray:**

Sun Worshippers  
500  
1000  
3 stars  
Earth  
Warrior  
If a "Sun Counter" is on a magic or trap zone, and this card is normal summoned, flip summoned or special summon, the controller of this card switches to the controller of the "Sun Counter." During your standby phase, if you do not have a faceup "Night and Day" card on your side of the field, inflect 500 damage to your lifepoints. If you have a "Night and Day" card faceup on the field and this card is faceup, you do not have to pay the cost for "Night and Day". This card cannot be attacked if this card's controller was switched.

Art: Tribe-looking people with nothing but clothes around them and spears are at a village. It's daytime; all of them are on their hands and knees bowing to the sun.

Moon Worshippers  
1000  
500  
3 stars  
Earth  
Warrior  
If a "Moon Counter" is on a magic or trap zone, and this card is normal summoned, flip summoned or special summoned, the controller of this card switches to the controller of the "Moon Counter". During your standby phase, if you do not have a faceup "Night and Day" card on your side of the field, inflect 500 damage to your lifepoints. If you have a "Night and Day" card faceup on the field and this card is faceup, you may have another extra phase of what you declared for "Night and Day". This card cannot be attacked if this card's controller was switched.

Art: Tribe-looking people with nothing but clothes around them and swords are at a village. It's nighttime; all of them are on their hands and knees bowing to the moon.

Apprentice of Time  
Light  
Spellcaster  
4 stars  
1900  
1500  
(Unknown Effect)

Art: A man with large round glasses is studying in a forest. He has on red robes, and has a curious look on him.

Ruler of Time  
3200  
2100  
8 stars  
Light  
Spellcaster  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This can only be special summoned by tributing one "Apprentice of Time". This card can halve or double the attack of one monster on the field. (Unknown Further Effect)

Art: A giant old man, the size of a tree, is looking around him. He has blue robes with stars on it, and a giant clock staff that reads "12:00 AM". He has a tired look, as he stares around himself in a forest.

Altar of Day  
Normal Spell  
This can only be activated if theirs a "Moon Worshippers" and a "Sun Worshippers" faceup on the field. All "Sun Worshippers" gain 2000 attack for each "Moon Worshipper" on the field.

Art: A giant fountain is emerging from the village of the Sun Worshippers, to which they gaze at in awe.

Night and Day  
Field Magic  
Place one "Moon Counter" in either your or your opponent's magic or trap zone and one "Sun Counter" in either your or your opponent's magic or trap zone. When this card is actived, you may declare one phase, and the owner of this card may have an extra phase each turn. You must pay half your lifepoints each turn, this is not optional.

Art: There are two panels: one shows a full bright moon; the other shows the sun burning.

Clockwork  
Trap  
This can only be activated if your opponent attacks. End the battle phase immediately.

Art: A small, mechanical clock is in the picture. Its hands are pointing to 3:00.

Clock Madness  
Trap  
This can only be activated if your opponent attacks, destroy the monster with the lowest attack in attack mode on your opponent's side of the field.

Art: A grandfather clock is in a room. Its hands seem to be going crazy.

**Judai:**

Elemental Hero Lavaman  
Fire  
Warrior  
4 stars  
500  
2000  
Once per turn, pay half your lifepoints, special summon one "Elemental Hero" fusion from your fusion deck. (This special summon is considered a fusion summon)

Art: The picture shows a large hero in a volcano. He's covered in lava. A small flag is on his body that shows a fire pattern. He looked worn, as he has many scars on his body.

Elemental Hero Waterman  
Water  
Warrior  
6 stars  
2500  
1500  
Fusion: Elemental Hero Bubbleman + Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
Sacrifice a monster on your side of the field; inflect damage to your opponent's lifepoint equal to the monster's original attack.

Art: The picture shows a hero underwater, swimming. His costume has a watery design, showing bubbles on it and water. He has a small gun strapped to his shoulder. He seemed to have gills on his neck, which he breaths underwater with.

**Card of the Chapter is Night and Day!**

Night and Day  
Field Magic  
Place one "Moon Counter" in either your or your opponent's magic or trap zone and one "Sun Counter" in either your or your opponent's magic or trap zone. When this card is actived, you may declare one phase, and the owner of this card may have an extra phase each turn. You must pay half your lifepoints each turn, this is not optional.

Art: There are two panels: one shows a full bright moon; the other shows the sun burning.

**Trivia: **A card Ray received as a child. The basis of his deck, Ray uses it often.


	4. Manjyome's Vengeance: Tale of 3 Brothers

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 4: Manjyome's Vengeance: Tale of Three Brothers**

**--**

"All of you…do you remember who I am!? Those of you who were relieved that I left this academy! Those of you who went on about how I got what I deserved! If you don't know, use your ears and listen well! I have been resurrected from the depths of hell, like a phoenix! My name is…Ichi, Juu, Hyaku, Sen Manjyome Thunder!!"

-Manjyome Thunder, Episode 25

"Tenjoin-kun, when you call me, you should say Manjyome Thunder...No! Now you should call me Manjyome White Thunder!"

-Manjyome White Thunder, Episode 70

--

It was another bright day of Duelist Academia. The birds were chirping, and the animals were moving in the forests of Duelist Academia. Inside the school, Judai, Ray, Kenzan and Sho were in Chronos' class. Judai was sleeping, as Ray, Sho and Kenzan looked nervously at him. Asuka and Manjyome were behind Judai, they were looking at Chronos diligently as he made a speech on the theory of a forty-card deck.

"Now signores and signorinas, any more questions?" Chronos asked in a thick Italian accent. Almost immediately after he said this, did a bleeping sound came on, which sent Chronos immediately silent. A voice came over the room, loud enough that every student could hear it.

"Yuki Judai, Marufuji Sho, Tyranno Kenzan, Tenjoin Asuka, Ichi Ray and Jun Manjyome report to the Principle's Office" The voice said, and signed off.

Almost immediately as the announcement was over, a loud clamor spread throughout the room.

"What did those guys do?" Someone asked.

"Doesn't surprise me with them." Said another voice with a scoff.

Chronos yelled at all of them, "Quiet down! Quiet down!" he yelled, to which slowly the talking shimmered down. Chronos straightened up and looked at all of them. "You heard the announcement, signores and signorina, please report to Principal Samejima's office." He said. When he finished, all of them stood got up and walked out of the classroom.

When they were all out, all of them looked at each other. "I wonder what Principal Samejima would want?" Sho asked.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Judai's grades?" Manjyome said with a scoff, to which Asuka looked rather crossed with him. Manjyome looked a bit nervous by this, but Asuka stopped looking cross and sighed.

Kenzan looked at all of them, "I don't know what the Principal wants, but we should go to the Principal's office to find out-saurus."

All of them agreed, and walked to the Principal's office.

--

Judai and co. walked into Samejima's office. Samejima was at his desk, looking at some papers until he heard Judai and co. come in. He looked at them, and sighed.

"Welcome." He said.

All of them bowed to Samejima. Kenzan was the one to talk first. "Principal Samejima, why did you call us down? I don't think anyone of us has done anything wrong." He looked around him, and everybody nodded.

"This isn't about punishment Kenzan-kun," Samejima said. "This is about Manjyome's brothers, Shouji and Chousaku." Everybody in the room suddenly looked at Manjyome. Manjyome stood there, stunned, and then his expression changed to anger.

"You talked to Shouji and Chousaku!? When, where, why!?" he yelled furiously, stunning everybody there further.

"Calm down Manjyome!" Samejima said to Manjyome, waving his hands to signal him to clam down. Manjyome expression changed back to calmness, and Samejima continued. "Anyway, Manjyome's brothers recently contacted me to try to buy Duelist Academia, but I refused. I wasn't very worried, but they bought some stocks in Kaiba Corp., and threatened to buy out the company if there wasn't a duel for Duelist Academia. Kaiba-sama agreed to this, and there'll be a duel to determine who controls of Duelist Academia."

Manjyome fist curled up and he pounded his fist on the desk in anger. He looked at Samejima, "Those…! I would think that they would challenge me, correct?"

Samejima nodded his head, "Yes. They've hired a duelist to come fight you. The duel will be placed tomorrow. We're all counting on you Manjyome."

Tenjoin Asuka, a beautiful girl wearing the female version of the Obelisk Blue uniform with long, light brown hair and big, pretty brown eyes looked at Manjyome.

"Manjyome…" she said, she looked rather concerned for Manjyome

"I'm sorry Tenjoin-kun but I don't want anyone helping me. I have to do this by myself." Manjyome suddenly left the office, leaving everybody there in the office.

"Manjyome…" Samejima said.

--

That same night, Manjyome was at his room in the Osiris Red dorm, looking through his deck. He checked every card in his deck, and then doubled checked and tripled checked. Behind Manjyome were three, small, ugly monsters wearing bikinis. One had a large nose and was black, another had a strange, long tongue and was green, and the last had weird long big eyes and was yellow. They were known as the Ojamas brothers.

Ojama Yellow went up to Manjyome, as Manjyome cursed words as he looked at his deck. "Aniki" Ojama Yellow said, shaking its head "Are you okay?"

"Be quiet!" he said forcefully, "I'm making my deck!" He pushed them all back and continued to work on his deck.

"I wonder what's happening with aniki." Ojama Black said, "He's sounds angrier then usual"

"Yeah, he is." Ojama Green said "But at least we get to duel tomorrow" As Ojama Green said this, he started to stretch out his muscles and moved his body to make a pose.  
"Aniki" Ojama Yellow whispered worriedly, as Manjyome looked frustrated shifting through the cards on the table.

--

-The day of the duel

Manjyome stood at the stadium for dueling. The stage was large, and was three feet or so above the ground. A man stood opposite from him, in front of the screen. He was obviously the mercenary the Manjyome Brothers had sent. Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, Judai and Ray all sat on one side of the stadium, in the area next to Manjyome. Behind them were Samejima and Chronos. The mercenary was a tall man, with wild hair and large muscles. He had on a vest and looked at Manjyome with indifference. Behind the man was a screen with two men on it. One of the men had neat brown hair and wore a business suit on. The other had more wild dark hair, a moustache, and a business suit on. Manjyome's eyes narrowed as he looked at them, obviously unpleased to see them.

"Shouji and Chousaku" He said firmly.

"Jun." Shouji said, "We still hold to our intentions. To rule the political, economical and card game world. You have failed, multiple times. But we now sent someone to duel you, and when he wins, we shall finally gain our dreams."

"Yes Jun, this fighter, Lao, will pave our victory to world domination. Jun! You shall lose!" said Chousaku firmly.

Manjyome looked at them angrily, "No! I am not in the binds of the Manjyome family anymore. I have made my own destiny! You have not seen my struggles through this school. How I was turned into Manjyome White Thunder, how I won Genex. I have made my own destiny, brothers, and I will not lose to either of you!"

Shouji made a wicked smile, "Try."

Manjyome was furious as he looked at Lao, "Let's go Lao, I will beat you to make my own destiny!"

"Hmph lets duel then"

Lao put his duel disk in position, which went on with a 'thud', and beeped, to signal it was on. Manjyome did the same.

"DUEL!" they shouted in unison.

-Duel Start

"I'll go first!" Manjyome said as he looked at his hand, "I set one card facedown and summon X-Head Cannon! (1800/1500)"

A headless machine came onto the field. Its arms were bulky, with almost sword-like armor piercing out of its arms. It had two long, bluish guns that were on each side of its body. Its armor was entirely bulky, and its color was mainly white and blue.

"Turn end."

Lao looked at his hand and smiled, "My turn. I summon Planet Mercury (0/0)"

A gigantic sphere came to the field. It was grayish, with tiny craters and spots of bluish light around it. Its height was nearly half the size of the stadium.

"With Mercury, I can destroy one monster on the field and gain half of its attack."  
The sphere started to move toward the bulky machine, before crashing down on it and shattering it to hologram pixels, as its attack rose to 900.

"Now Mercury, attack him directly!"

The sphere started to come near Manjyome, and then it came crashing down on Manjyome, knocking him backwards. Manjyome lifted his head up, his back in pain.

**Manjyome: 3100  
Lao: 4000**

"Set one card, turn end"

Manjyome got back up already, and seemed to be even more determined, "My turn. I summon Y-Dragon Head. (1500/1600)"

A reddish machine dragon came to the field. It had two, large, mechanical wings, and a large tail that swung around. It had dozens of teeth in its mouth, and two mechanical claws. The machine's mouth spout out lightning every few seconds, until it descended onto the field.

"And I active Frontline Base to summon Z-Metal Tank! (1500/1300)" Manjyome yelled, placing a card down harshly on his duel disk tray.

A largely yellowish machine came to the field. It had huge, bulky 'engines', with wheels underneath the bulky 'engines'. The whole machine looked like a futuristic car. On the center of this machine, in-between a piece of yellow metal that connected both engines was a reddish small eye with a green outer layer. It soon settled onto the field with the reddish dragon.

Manjyome continued, "Now, I active Monster Reborn to special summon X-Head Cannon from my graveyard." As he said this, a bright flash of white light came from his graveyard zone, but disappeared in almost a second. But as soon as the flash subsided, on his field stood the bulky machine, its cannon pointing toward Lao. "Now! X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, fuse to summon XYZ - Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"

The yellow futuristic card machine went under the reddish dragon, connecting together effortlessly. The bulky machine went on top of these two, again connecting together effortlessly. The end result of the connection looked like a futuristic war machine: the reddish dragon's mouth still breathing out lightning and the bulky machine's guns pointing toward the sphere.

"Way to go Manjyome!" Judai said, "Keep it up!"

"This is such an exciting duel," Sho said, staring at the duel with some wonder.

Asuka nodded her head in agreement, "He looks really focused for this game." She looked up, and saw Manjyome Brothers, looking at the duel with great interest. She looked angrily at them, but they didn't notice as they were paying complete attention to the duel.

"X through Z effect activates!" Manjyome yelled, "By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. And I do that to destroy your facedown card!" Manjyome put a card from his hand into the graveyard, "Fire!" He yelled, pointing towards the facedown card.

Almost within seconds after Manjyome did that, the giant metal dragon machine's cannons started to glow with bluish white energy. It charged up for a couple of seconds, growing bigger each moment, until it suddenly fired onto the hologram of the facedown card.  
"Now XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack Mercury!"

The cannon in the dragon machine's mouth started to glow again with bluish white energy, until it fired onto the giant sphere, sending it downwards in a deafening explosion.

**Manjyome: 3100  
Lao: 2100**

Manjyome looked "Turn end"

"My turn," Lao said, looking indifferent to the lost of his monster, "I summon Planet Neptune (0/0)!"

A large bluish planet came to the field. It was much larger then the last monster, as it cast an over the machine, towering over it like a giant.

"Neptune can copy the effect of one monster of your side of the field until the end of the turn. I copy the effect of XYZ- Dragon Cannon, and discard one card from my hand to destroy your XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

The blue planet started to erupt, and shook the ground so much it exploded the giant machine into hologram pixels.

"Now I active Solar Eclipse, this card lets me special summon one union monster from my hand, and I choose Triton (0/0)!"

A giant rocky moon came to the field. It hovered above the ground for a moment, then gradually started moving closer to the bluish planet, before it started to circle around it.

"Now I activate Triton's effect! With Triton, I get to draw two cards." Lao said, drawing two cards from his deck. "Now I set one card, turn end."

"My turn!" Manjyome yelled, to which he drew a monster and studied his hand for a second, "I summon Hell Soldier!"

A dark monster came to the field. He was stout, and carried a large sword, which he swung around violently. He had blood-red eyes. He had on a steel, Spartan helmet and steel, Spartan armor.

"Now Hell Solider, attack Neptune!"

The solider took his sword, and wildly ran toward the giant planet. But as soon as he got under it, Neptune suddenly crashed onto the soldier, making him explode into hologram pixels.

"What the?"

A card showing all nine planets in a perfect line appeared on the field.

"I activate Celestial Formation. This card increases my Neptune attack by 2000 points but I have to destroy it during the end phase."

"Hmph, since you destroyed Hell Solider, you also lose lifepoints by the damage I lost"

**Manjyome: 2300  
Lao: 1300**

"Set a card facedown, turn end"

"Because of Celestial Formation's effect, I have to destroy all planet monsters on the field. However since Triton is equipped to Neptune, I can destroy it instead."

Manjyome yelled words that made the audience of the dueling arena blush at. "Manjyome…" Sho said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Suddenly, the rocky moon circling around the planet suddenly burst into a cloud of dust.

"My turn, I summon Planet Venus(0/0)"

Another large planet came to the field. It had a dull tan color to it, with light bluish color on the top and bottom.

"Venus lets me gain 300 lifepoints for each monster on the field.

**Manjyome: 2300  
Lao: 1900**

"Now Neptune, attack him directly!"

**Manjyome: 300  
Lao: 1900**

Manjyome held his chest in pain from the effect of the Solid Vision, but managed to activate his trap card, which flipped up and showed the three Ojamas looking like they were planning something on a piece of paper. "I active Ojama's Plan. When I receive damage, I can summon Ojama Green, Black, and Yellow from my deck" He said weakly.

"Ojama Green!" Ojama Green said, putting his hand out and trying to make a pose and flexing his muscles.

"Ojama Black!" Ojama Black said, standing up with a smile.

"Ojama Yellow!" the last Ojama said, waving its hands.

Lao scoffed at the monsters in front of him, "Such pathetic monsters you've summoned Manjyome."

"I'll show you what they can do!" Manjyome yelled out.

"We shall see. Turn end"

"My turn. I active Polymerization, I fuse the Ojamas to summon Ojama King in defense! (0/3000)"

The three Ojamas disappeared in an area of lights. Onto the field came a huge, ugly monster. It had silvery skin. The monster had a long, single, wavy red eye that went up about twelve inches into the air. It was fat, weighing probably about 400 pounds, and it had short, stubby feet. It had on a green and white cape. Its teeth were a sickly yellow that was curled up in a smile, and it had large, fat, pinkish lips. It had on a red bikini. As it came to the field, it suddenly yelled in a deep voice, "Ojama King!" and gave a thumbs-up.

"I active Ojama's Advancement."

A card showing an Ojama King card appeared on the field. Next to the Ojama King card was a right red arrow pointing to another card, but the next card was completely black. "I now sacrifice Ojama King to summon Ojama Overlord! (0/4000)" Manjyome yelled.  
Ojama King disappeared in a screen of smoke. In his place stood a larger, heavier Ojama. It was giant, nearly as tall as the stadium itself. The monster had golden skin and a giant smile, but its teeth were a disgusting green. Its eyes were like Ojama King's, though this one went to only about five feet into the air. It wore a bikini and gave a thumbs-up sign. Like Ojama King, it roared in a deep voice "Ojama Overlord!"

"Ojama Overlord destroys all monsters on the field and seals all your monster zones!"

The huge Ojama jumped up, and landed on his stomach, which made him jump again like a trampoline. It jumped up and down on its stomach, and went toward the two planets, before it jumped on top of the two planets, utterly crushing them. As both planets disappeared in smoke, five blue panels appeared on Lao's field.

"Now I summon Hell Watcher. (1000/1000)"

A demonic being came to the field. It had large steel armor on over its chest, and two giant red eyes. It gazed all around him, apparently searching for something.

"Hell Watcher lets me see your next card draw and if it's a magic card, automatically destroy it. Now Hell Watcher, attack!"

The demonic being suddenly jumped up into the air, and kicked Lao in the neck before coming back to Manjyome's field. Laos rubbed his neck, which hurt from the pains of the attack.

**Manjyome: 300  
Lao: 900**

"Set one card, turn end" Manjyome said.

"My turn. Draw."

As Lao drew, a hologram of the card came to the field. It showed dozens of stars in the galaxy. The card exploded into dozens of hologram pixels.

"Due to the effect of Hell Watcher, your Galaxy of Stars is destroyed" Manjyome said, smirking.

Lao merely sent the card he drew to the graveyard, and continued his turn, "I active Burning Sun."

A card showing the sun in the Milky Way burning fiercely appeared on the field.

"This card lets me search for one Mega Star-The Sun from my deck to my hand. Now I active Crossing the Stars!"

A card showing a man somewhere in space, as a small path of bright, yellow stars forming a straight path stand in front of him appeared on the field. The man looked at the path with determination on his face.

"This card lets me summon one Mega Star-The Sun to the backfield."

"To the backfield!?"

Lao ignored him, "Come now, center of our universe! Mega Star - The Sun (0/0)!" He said, emphasizing the "sun" part. As he said this, a gigantic sphere suddenly emerged from the ground. It was huge, nearly touching the roof of the arena. It was bright yellow and burned so brightly that it made everyone sweat from the effects of the Solid Vision.

"What a burning card," Sho said. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, as sweat streamed down his forehead.

In the spectator area, everyone looked at Manjyome with worry, covering their faces with their hands as sweat poured down from their face. Asuka looked at Manjyome with worry in her eyes. "Manjyome..." she said. She looked like she was trying to find something to say, but she eventually gave up.

"This card allows me to copy the attack of one monster in your graveyard." Lao said, looking at the gigantic monster in front of him with some pride. "I choose XYZ-Dragon Cannon, and increase The Sun's power to 2800! Now, The Sun, attack Hell Watcher!"

The gigantic bright sphere started to slowly crash into demonic being. The sound of the crash was so loud that it made everyone cover their ears, as they felt they were going deaf.

"I win." Lao said, smirking.

As the blast cleared, Lao noticed that the holograms still hadn't disappeared as normal. He looked at Manjyome's lifepoints, which read at 1700.

**Manjyome: 1700  
Lao: 900**

"What did you do!?" Lao roared.

A card showing a wounded monster on the ground appeared on the field. The monster was using a horn of sorts to call for reinforcements.

"I activate Hell's Last Resort. This lets me gain the attack of the attacking monster and halve the monster's attack until the end of the damage step by discarding one Hell monster from my hand to the graveyard." As Manjyome said this, he placed a card from his hand to his graveyard.

Lao growled, but then smirked at Manjyome. "No matter then, The Sun can attack directly with half his attack if it didn't do damage this turn. The Sun, go! Nebula Explosion"

The bright sphere on Lao's field suddenly started to glow brighter and brighter until it grew so bright that Manjyome couldn't see it without potentially damaging his eyes. The sphere suddenly exploded in a roar that shook the whole stadium, but the sphere started to get dimmer after the roar.

**Manjyome: 300  
Lao: 900**

"Turn end," Lao said, looking at his hand and field, thinking. _Next turn, I'll use Heaven's Gateway. It will destroy his Ojama Overlord. If not, I'll use The Sun's trample ability to win. The victory is mine!_

Manjyome looked at Lao, and then his hand and field. He knew he had no options, no present hope to beat The Sun. He looked up at his brothers' smiling faces, and felt rage coming over him. _Is there nothing!?_ He thought. Manjyome's mind raced with thoughts of defeat. The very thought of losing made his blood boil. _Has all I've done been for nothing? Winning Genex, going to North School, turning away from Saiou's influence…all for nothing? If I lose, was it for nothing?…_

Manjyome started to feel his rage growing stronger. He looked up at Shouji and Chousaku again, grinning because of his misery. He felt his rage taking over. "No!" he burst out, stunning everyone there. "I won't lose to Shouji and Chousaku! I did all my things in this Academia by myself, overcame all obstacles by myself. I won't lose to my brothers and lose everything I did. I won't! I will not lose!" he roared. He clutched his fists in anger, "I won't lose all that I've worked for, and all that I've overcame because of my Brothers or anyone else! I don't care what I have to do; I just won't lose and lose everything!" Manjyome looked at Lao with total anger in his eyes, "My resolution starts with you, Lao." Manjyome roared, his rage completely taking over.

"My turn." He yelled with rage, giving a cold stare at Lao, devoid of any emotion. " I active Hell Forces"

A card showing Dark Ruler Ha Des, Dark Necrofear sitting on a table, making a deal appeared on the field. A piece of paper was in front of them, which glowed in darkness. Next to Ha Des was Mefist, who looked like he was the guard as he stared at Necrofear with suspicion.

"This card allows me to search my deck for one card with Hell in its name. I choose Hell King and bring it to my hand! Now I sacrifice my Ojama Overlord to summon Hell King!" (3000/2400) Manjyome said, roaring into the air.

A dark, hellish-looking monster came to the field. The monster had large, blood red horns and black-as-night skin. It had steel armor on its torso, arms, and knees. The monster had a sadistic smile on, which it smiled at Lao. The monster held a large, demonic sword with some kind of wording on its right hand. On the other hand, he held a cup of what looked like human blood.

"W-what is that!?" Lao said, traces of fear in his voice.

"This is the Hell King, Lao, ruler of the realm of Hell. Now Lao, prepare to be given a special place in Hell. Hell King, Assault of the Devil!"

The hellish-looking monster ran toward the giant bright sphere, taking its sword and stabbing it. Slowly the gigantic sphere started to lose its brightness. It fell to the ground in a deafening crash, as the whole duel arena lit up in a bright light.

**Manjyome: 1700  
Lao: 700**

Lao laughed, "You still haven't beat me yet!"

"Yes I have." Manjyome said with rage in his voice, "When Hell King destroys a monster, you receive damage equal to how many monsters in your graveyard x 300. Go to hell Lao."

Lao looked at his graveyard, and saw five monsters. As Lao's lifepoints fell down to zero, he fell to his knees in defeat.

**Manjyome: 1700  
Lao: 0  
**  
-Duel End

Manjyome looked at Lao in a rage. Lao looked at him with indifference, as he looked back at Shouji and Chousaku. Manjyome looked at them angrily. His two brothers stood in a state of shock, staring at him in disbelief.

"I told you! I create and keep my path of destiny, no matter what!" He yelled at his brothers.

Shouji and Chousaku went from total shock to anger toward Manjyome. "We shall not forget this, Jun. We still have our dream. And one day, we shall realize it. With you or without you." Chousaku said with an expression of anger.

"You may still have your dream brothers but I will never be beaten! I am the duelist who makes my destiny; I am Manjyome Thunder! And no one, not even you, brothers, will change it. For I am Manjyome Thunder!"

Manjyome's eyes continued to burn with rage at his brothers. Both of them seemed to make a small smile as they noticed this, seconds before the screen turned off.

Samejima was the first to get up, clapping. "Good job Manjyome!" he yelled enthusiastically.

Manjyome only gave him the most hateful stare when he heard this, which made Samejima stop clapping, as Manjyome left the stadium.

--

Manjyome got back to the Osiris Red dorm. His eyes burned with rage. He went inside the dorm. Inside, he saw duelists on the floor, dueling each other without their duel disks. He became enraged when he saw them. _These duelists!_ He thought, _these duelists who are less then me, and yet they treat me badly!? I will show them he strength of the strong!_

He pointed to everyone in the dorm, and said with total rage in his voice, "Duel me, now." Those on the floors looked at Manjyome, and some seemed to feel a bit of fear at his expression. They all placed their duel disks on, and got ready to duel.

"DUEL!" Manjyome roared.

--

Judai, Sho, Kenzan and Ray were in Manjyome's room, probably sometime after the duel between Manjyome and Lao. They looked around for Manjyome, but Judai heard the door open and he saw Manjyome in front of the door, with three Osiris Red students behind him.

"Manjyome!" Judai yelled happily.

"What do you think you people are doing?" he said with a harsh tone. "This is my room. You have no reason to be in here. Get. Out. Now."

"Yeah, this is Manjyome Thunder's, King of Osiris Red, room." The three other students behind him said.

Judai looked a bit surprised at Manjyome. Though Manjyome would usually get annoyed at them being in his room, but not as much as now. He was also a bit curious as to what the students meant by King of Osiris Red.

"Manjyome…" Kenzan said.

"I said get out!!" he roared in such a fury that shocked everyone in the room.

Judai, Sho, Kenzan, and Ray looked at each other, and started to walk outside the room. When they got out, Judai turned around as Manjyome was shutting the door.

"Manjyome..." Judai said; a bit worried for Manjyome.

"My name now is Manjyome Red Thunder!" he said with tremendous fury; as he slammed shut the door.

-Chapter End

Notes:

**-**Neither episode 35 nor Episode 96 happened yet Season 2 did. Fanfic retcon at its finest…

-Though it's a bit obvious, Lao is a Laotian (and for anyone out there geographically ignorant, a Laotian is from Laos, a land-locked Communist country that borders Vietnam, Thailand, Burma / Myanmar and Cambodia.)

-Music Selection

--

- The Calm Before the Duel  
Starts: When Manjyome is preparing his deck  
Ends: The end of his deck preparation

- Manjyome's Theme  
Starts: When Manjyome talks to Manjyome Bros.  
Ends: The start of the duel

- Being Rivals  
Starts: When Manjyome summons Y-Dragon Head  
Ends: When Manjyome attacks with XYZ Dragon Cannon

- An Exciting Duel  
Starts: When Lao summons "Mega Star – The Sun"  
Ends: After Manjyome wins

- Manjyome's Theme (2nd time)  
Starts: When Manjyome is back at the Osiris Red dorm after beating Lao  
Ends: When the screen goes to Judai in Manjyome's room

(Note: I can also imagine "Hymn of the Lao People", the national anthem of Laos, being played for the duel between Manjyome, starting on Lao's first turn and ending on the end of his 2nd turn. I'm not putting it as a music selection because I find it odd to include the national anthem of a country for a music selection XD)

--

New Cards List:

**Manjyome**:

Hell King  
3000  
2400  
6 Stars  
Fire  
Demon  
If this monster destroys a monster, inflect damage to your opponent's lifepoints for each monster in his or her graveyard x 300. If this card is in the graveyard during your standby phase, you may remove one "Hell" monster from your graveyard to special summon this card.

Art: A card shows a dark, hellish-looking monster. The monster has large, blood red horns and black-as-night skin. It has steel armor on its torso, arms, and knees. The monster has a sadistic smile. The monster holds a large, demonic sword, with some kind of ancient wording, on its right hand. On the other hand, he holds a cup of what looked like human blood.

Hell Watcher  
1000  
1000  
4 Stars  
Fire  
Warrior  
When this card is faceup on the field, during your opponent draw phase, you opponent must show the card he or she draws. If it is a spell card, it is immediately destroyed.

Art: A card shows a demonic being. It has large steel armor on over its chest, and two giant red eyes.

Ojama Overlord  
0  
4000  
8 Stars  
Light  
Beast  
When this card is summoned, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, your opponent may not normal summon, flip summon, special summon or set any monster.

Art: a card shows a gigantic, huge Ojama. It's giant, about twenty feet tall. The monster has golden skin and a giant smile. Its eyes are long, going up about five feet into the air. It wears a bikini and is giving a thumbs-up sign.

Ojama's Advancement  
Normal Spell  
Tribute one "Ojama King" on your side of the field, special summon one "Ojama Overlord" from your hand.

Art: A card shows an Ojama King card. Right next to the Ojama King card is a red, right arrow pointing to another card next to the Ojama King, but the card is completely black.

Hell Forces  
Normal Spell  
Add one "Hell" monster from your deck to your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

Art: A card shows Dark Ruler Ha Des, Dark Necrofear sitting on a table, making a deal. A piece of paper is in front of them, which glows in darkness. Next to Ha Des is Mefist, who looks like he is the guard as he stares at Necrofear with suspicion.

Hell's Last Resort  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if a monster declares an attack. Discard one "Hell" card from your hand; increase your lifepoints by the attacking monster's attack. Afterwards, halves the attack of all monsters on the field (This is before the damage step).

Art: A card shows a wounded monster on the ground. The monster is using a horn of sorts to call for reinforcements.

Ojama Plan  
Normal Trap  
When you receive damage from a direct attack, special summon one "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow", and "Ojama Black" to your side of the field in defense.

Art: Shows the three Ojamas inside a little planning room, as they look like they are planning something on a piece of paper. Ojama Green is dressed up like a general with a moustache. Ojama Yellow is a nurse, with a nurse's hat showing a red cross and a nurse's gown. Ojama Black is a soldier with a rifle by his side.

**Lao:**

Planet Mercury  
0  
0  
2 Stars  
Earth  
Rock  
Once per turn, destroy one monster. This monster gains half of the attack of the monster destroyed by this card's effect.

Art: A card showing a gigantic sphere in the Milky Way. The sphere is grayish, with tiny craters and spots of bluish light around it.

Planet Neptune  
0  
0  
4 Stars  
Earth  
Rock  
Select one monster on the field, and this monster has the same effect as the selected monster until the end of the turn.

Art: A card shows a giant sphere in space. The sphere is bluish, and defiantly huge, as moon circle around it.

Planet Venus  
0  
0  
1 Star  
Earth  
Rock  
Increase your lifepoints by the amount of monsters on the field x 300.

Art: A gigantic sphere. It has a dull tan color to it, with a light bluish color on its top and bottom.

Mega Star – The Sun  
0  
0  
7 Stars  
Earth  
Rock  
When this card is normal summoned, selected one card from either player's graveyard. This monster's attack increases by the selected monster's attack. If you did not attack a monster during the Battle Phase, you may inflect damage to your opponent's lifepoints half to this monster's attack. This card has piercing.

Art: A card showing a gigantic sphere in space. It's huge, and it's bright yellow. On the card, one can see the other planets, though the yellow sphere is more then five times the size of the other planets.

Triton  
0  
0  
2 Stars  
Earth  
Rock  
Once per turn, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a face-up "Triton" monster on your side of the field as an Equip Card, OR unequip it and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, one time only, you may draw two cards. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

Art: A giant rocky moon is orbiting a bluish planet in space.

Solar Eclipse  
Normal Magic  
Special summon one Union-type monster from your hand to the field.

Art: The Moon is orbiting Earth in space.

Galaxy of Stars  
Normal Spell  
Discard one "Planet" monster from your hand. Draw two cards.

Art: A card shows dozens of stars in the galaxy.

Burning Sun  
Normal Spell  
Add one "Mega Star – The Sun" from your deck to your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

Art: A card showing the sun in the Milky Way burning fiercely appeared on the field.

Crossing the Stars  
Normal Spell  
Special summon one "Mega Star – The Sun" from your hand to one magic/trap zone. Mega Star – The Sun is still a monster.

Art: A card showing a man somewhere in space, as a small path of bright, yellow stars forms a straight path stand in front of him. The man looks at the path with determination on his face.

Milky Way  
Normal Spell  
Add one "Mega Star – The Sun" from your deck to your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

Art: The sun is burning brightly in space, and one can see Mercury and Mars near it.

Heaven's Gateway  
Quick-Play Spell  
Destroy a monster with over 2000 defense.

Art: A card showing a shining path, which leads to some other planet in the galaxy.

Celestial Formation  
Normal Trap  
All "Planet" monsters attack points on your side of the field becomes 2000. At the end of the turn, destroy all faceup "Planet" monsters.

Art: A card showing the nine planets in perfect alignment.

--

**Card of the Chapter is ****Mega Star – The Sun**

Mega Star – The Sun  
0  
0  
7 Stars  
Earth  
Rock  
When this card is normal summoned, selected one card from either player's graveyard. This monster's attack increases by the selected monster's attack. If you did not attack a monster during the Battle Phase, you may inflect damage to your opponent's lifepoints half to this monster's attack. This card has piercing.

Art: A card showing a gigantic sphere in space. It's huge, and it's bright yellow. On the card, one can see the other planets, though the yellow sphere is more then five times the size of the other planets.

**Trivia:** A card given to Lao by the Laos government. A one-of-a-kind card, Lao uses it as the trump card of his deck.


	5. North School’s Interference

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 5: North School's Interference: Grand Battle Start!**

--

"I don't know whether I did something that I can't recover. Those young people have to involve this fearful fighting. But...no matter what, they have to win... Please protect the keys of the seven star gate."

- Principal Samejima, Episode 30

--

Kong was at North School. All of North School seemed to be in a parade. Kong was on top of a large balcony, looking down as North Schoolers paraded past him. As they passed him, they turned their head and faced him, looking at him with the utmost respect and adoration. All of the marchers had duel disks on their arms while they marched. They were chanting as they came by him, their hands high into the air.

"We pledge, in the glory of our motherland, our great North School, to worship our great leader, Kong!" they yelled, as they turned and marched. They marched like storm-troopers; arms swinging through the air and their feet pounding onto the ground with military precision. Kong smiled as he watched them. Edogawa was beside him, looking at the North Schoolers with pride. He had his arms folded, as he yelled along with the rest of the North Schoolers as they came past. After awhile, Edogawa turned to Kong. "Headmaster, our morale is high. When do we fight the Duelist Academia scum?"

Kong smiled, without looking at him. "In due time, Edogawa, in due time. The weaklings at Duelist Academia will perish under our power." He looked like he was reconsidering, and spoke again, "Get me in contact with Principal Samejima after. We'll start the war."

--

At Duelist Academia, Samejima sat at his desk, checking and stamping some papers. He did this until he noticed a large screen come in front of him. On the screen was Kong, smirking when Samejima noticed his presence.

"Hello? Who is this?" Samejima asked, confused to see Kong.

Kong smiled arrogantly, "I'm the new headmaster of North School. My name is Kong."

Samejima seemed to understand. "Ahh, I've heard that a new headmaster has recently come to North School." Samejima smiled, placing his papers on the desk. "What is it that you would like?"

"I've come to ask for you to start a little tournament with me and North School."

"A tournament? What for?" Samejima asked, confused.

Kong moved his hands around in a circular motion, "I wanted to see what the better school was. I ask you and Duelist Academia to begin the Grand Battle tournament with me."

Samejima looked shocked, "G-Grand Battle!? Kong, you shouldn't try to resurrect _that_ tournament!"

Kong laughed, "Grand Battle is the ultimate tournament. To see who is the greatest, one must be willing to start the greatest tournament."

"You don't understand the risks Kong! If a school loses in Grand Battle, then that school is obligated to cancel itself out. You might lose your school Kong!" Samejima said desperately, trying to get Kong to understand.

"I know exactly the risks, Samejima. But don't worry about us, Principal, I would be more worried about Duelist Academia."

Samejima shook his head, "I won't agree to something like this! Grand Battle is a tournament that should never be played again! Especially since the Great War!"

Kong smirked, "But Samejima," he said in a mocking tone, "if you decline, I'll stop your Duelist Academia from ever leaving your little island."

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside your window, Principal."

Samejima looked outside the window. What he saw made his eyes widened. _What's going on?_ He thought.

--

At the docks of Duelist Academia, people were gathering around the beach, trying to look out to sea. Around Duelist Academia, covering the whole island, were hundreds, if not thousands, of war ships. They were positioned to make a blockade around the school, completely covering the whole island. Duelists were pointing at them, trying to get a better view of them.

--

Kong smiled on the screen, "Thus Samejima, if you don't start Grand Battle with me, I will stop you from ever leaving or even let people come in. What will it be, Samejima? Will you let your students be forced to sit in this little school forever? Or will you start this tournament with me?" Kong laughed, obviously pleased to see that he knew the answer.

Samejima looked at Kong angrily. "I'll start Grand Battle with you." He said firmly.

"Wonderful choice Samejima." Kong said, "I'll come in a few days for the start of the tournament. Be prepared." He said ominously, and within seconds, the screen turned off.

Samejima sat alone in his office, looking out the window as the war ships slowly moved away. "I just hope you know what _you're_ doing Headmaster Kong"

--

That same evening, Principal Samejima was at an assembly. He stood on a stage, looking at every student from all the dorms. About six feet away were Chronos, and a small, large, Frenchman. The Frenchman had dark hair and a dark green suit with a handkerchief hanging out of his suit. He had a moustache and on his suit were many awards and metals. He had chubby almost bull dog-like, cheeks. He was Napoleon, Vice Principal of Duelist Academia.

"I wonder what this assembly is about de aru. Principal Samejima usually doesn't put surprise assemblies, not since Genex."

Chronos nodded his head, "Maybe something is wrong na no ne? Perhaps this is about that rather odd war ship episode today?"

Samejima started talked to the students, smiling nervously. "Hello students of all the dorms. I've come to announce the start of a new tournament."

"A new tournament? Wow! Awesome!" Judai said enthusiastically

"Aniki…" Kenzan and Sho both said, a sweat-drop coming down their faces.

Samejima continued, unable to hear Judai's comment, "Each student in this tournament will gain one Golden Card by beating his or her opponent. Each student starts with one Golden Card otherwise known as GC"

Samejima held a small golden duel monsters card high up in the air. Everyone was in awe at it. The card was perfectly golden, and the most beautiful thing one could ever set their eyes on.

Samejima continued, "Whoever gains thirty GCs will be allowed to the final rounds. The finals will be held in a secret place here on Duelist Academia."

_Secret place?_ Everyone thought to him or her self._It's an island, how can there be a secret place?_

"Also, to face us in this tournament, will be North School."

_North School? _Everyone thought again, w_hy would they want to fight us?_

Samejima smiled weakly, "Good luck students. Please be sure to give the North Schoolers the proper respect. They'll be here tomorrow." He said, looking at each student, "This assembly is dismissed."

Samejima stood aside, and signaled the dorms to leave in an orderly fashion, first the Obelisk Blue dorm, then the Ra Yellow dorm, and then the Osiris Red dorm.

Chronos looked at Napoleon with suspicion in his eyes, "What is this about a tournament na no ne?" He asked, while the students were leaving.

"Yes, and why are we facing North School de aru? Something isn't right."

Samejima came by them, overhearing their conversation. "Don't worry gentlemen. Everything is all right." He said, as he left the stage.

"I don't know…" Chronos said quietly, and Napoleon nodded in agreement.

--

It was the next day. Many duelists of North School, maybe about fifty or so, were sitting in the seats at the dueling arena in Duelist Academia. All the dorms of Duelist Academia were there too. Kong and Samejima were onstage of the dueling arena, standing together, though Kong looked at Samejima with great hostility. Kong was holding a microphone, and began talking through it.

"Hello Duelist Academia. I am the new headmaster of North School, Kong. As I'm sure your Principal has told you, we are hosting a tournament, which starts today. But we want to leave something to make you get a _taste_ of the tournament." He looked at Samejima and smirked, "Today, right now, North School and Duelist Academia will be holding an exhibition match, one student at random from North School and one student at random from Duelist Academia." Kong looked over, and two North Schoolers came over and gave two envelopes, one to Kong and one to Samejima.

Principal Samejima nodded when he was given it. He tore open the envelope and yelled out a name. "Tenjoin Asuka!" he yelled, sending Duelist Academiers into a roar of cheering.

Asuka got up from her seat, and went down to the stage. She blushed as everyone cheered for her. _How did I get picked?_ She thought to herself. She got onstage and waited for the North School opponent.

_I'll have to duel for the pride of Duelist Academia._ She thought to herself.

As she was onstage, she noticed Manjyome "Red Thunder" was holding a sign up that said "Tenjoin Asuka!" "Win Tenjoin-kun!" He shouted, wearing a bandanna with the Japanese Kanji words "Love" on it. As he shouted all of Osiris Red students held up signs that read "Go Asuka!" They all chanted "Asuka, Asuka!" Sho, Kenzan, and Ray fell onto the floor in embarrassment. Asuka blushed at them in embarrassment.

Kong also tore open the envelope. He read it, and then roared, "Max Klein!" When he said this, all of the North Schoolers went wild, yelling for victory over Duelist Academia. Kong and Samejima walked out of the stage, and sat in seats that were back of it. Kong crossed his arms, waiting for Max Klein to come out.

Out of the North School group was a small boy, who got up to the stage. He had light brown hair and a standard issue brown North School uniform on. He looked shy, as every North Schooler cheered for him. They said his name, getting louder each time, "Max! Max!" They were apparently eager to see Asuka lose as soon as possible. Once he got onto the stage, he went over to Asuka, where they shook hands and readied theirs duel disk with a thud and a beep.

"Good luck" he said quietly, going back to his side of the stage.

"Yeah, you too" Asuka said with much more confidence, going to her side of the stage.

"Witness our strength Samejima." Kong said smugly to Samejima in their seats. He roared out loud, "Match start!"

"DUEL!" they both shouted, drawing their first five cards.

-Duel Start

"I'll go first" Asuka said, "I summon Cyber Acrobat (1500/1300) in defense mode."

A young, elegant female monster came to the field. She had short blonde hair and moved around briskly. Her face had make-up on, and she held a jumping pole for a weapon.

"Set card, turn end"

"My turn. I summon Mad Dog of Darkness!" Max yelled, as a hologram of a demonic monster came to the field. The dog had two, horns on it. It was a brown color, and its eyes were blood red. Its paws were starting to show bones, its toes a dark purple. It growled viciously, showing a long array of sharp teeth at the woman in front of it, apparently ready at any moment to maul it down.

"Now I active Beasts Unite!" Max continued.

A card showing beasts organizing into a group appeared on the field. The beasts were in rank and file order, apparently readying for some battle.

"This card lets me summon a beast monster from my deck with the same stars as a monster on your side of the field. I summon Berserk Gorilla!"

A giant, angry gorilla came to the field. The gorilla was enormous, its body giant. Its body was a dark red, and so were its eyes. Fires came from its mouth, and the gorilla pounded into its chest, apparently in a state of rage.

"Now, Mad Dog, attack Cyber Acrobat!"

The dog leapt out, jumping on top of the blond lady, sending her onto the ground. The dog tried to maul the woman.

"I active Sidesteps!" Asuka yelled out in response.

A card showing a dancer on a stage going sideways appeared on the field. The dancer was apparently doing a move by going sideways.

"This card destroys the attacking monster on the field and ends your battle phase."

Before the dog could attack the lady, it let out a loud howl and burst in hologram pixels.

"Afterwards you draw one card." Asuka said, to which Max drew a card from his deck.

"Turn end then." Max said.

"My turn. I summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in attack."

A pretty pink haired girl came to the field. She had on a light green suit. She had a blue around her waist, and red coloring on both sides of her arms. She wore pink shoes and some kind of green futuristic-like glasses. When she came to the field, she seemed to wink at Max, which made him blush in embarrassment.

Asuka continued, "Now with Cyber Acrobat's effect I can destroy one card in your hand at random if the only monsters on your side of the field have higher attack then Cyber Acrobat's but I can't draw next turn."

The elegant blond lady jumped up into the air. She hit one of the cards in Max's hand with her pole, which exploded into hologram pixels. Max put the card into his graveyard.

"Now Cyber Tutu, attack directly!"

The pink haired girl jumped up high into the air, and kicked Max right in the neck, sending him flying back in pain, knocking him down to the floor. Cyber Tutu seemed to look sorry to have done this, and winked at Max again, though Max was on the floor and couldn't see.

**Max: 3000  
Asuka: 4000**

"Turn end" Asuka said.

Manjyome yelled out "Good job Asuka!" as he and the rest of the Osiris Red students held up their signs in encouragement.

Max got back up slowly. He heard North Schoolers yelling at him to win.

"Don't lose to a Duelist Academier!" they yelled. Max looked hesitant at this, "I-I have to win." He said quietly. He looked up at Asuka. "My turn. I active the field card, Nature's Beauty."

As he said this, the area around Max and Asuka changed dramatically. The area suddenly looked like a forest, with holographic trees and bushes and rocks all around them. Asuka could hear a waterfall in the distance and she could see a shadow, presumably an animal, moving around near them. Vines hung over her and Max's head.

Max explained the effect; "With this card activated, all Beasts monsters on my side of the field gain the ability of piercing and increase their attack by 500. So my Berserk Gorilla increases to 2500." Max pointed his arm at the girl with the pink tutu, "Berserk Gorilla, attack Cyber Tutu!"

The angry gorilla suddenly became enraged, running over to the girl with the tutu. He pounded his arms into his chest, to which the girl became afraid of. The gorilla breathed fire onto the girl, sending her bursting into holographic pixels. Max looked slightly sad to have done this, but this remorse ended soon.

**Asuka: 2500  
Max: 3000**

Max continued, "Set card, turn end."

"My turn." Asuka said, looking through her hand, and then swiftly placing a card into the duel disk, "I active Fissure. This card destroys the monster with the lowest attack on your side of the field."

A crack from inside the earth appeared near the gorilla as soon as she said this. Out from the crack came two, giant hands that seemed mutated in a way. The hands moved at lightning speed, going up to the gorilla and stopping two feet in front of him. Both hands grabbed at one of the gorilla's legs, and started to pull him inside the crack. The gorilla seemed to try to resist, scratching the field in an effort to not go, but the giant hands succeeded, and the gorilla sent out a loud roar before falling into the Earth.

"Trap card open," Max yelled in response, "Hunting Vengeance!"

A card showing a wounded, angry wolf attacking what appears to be a hunter appeared on the field. The hunter had a gun by his side, though the wolf was already on top of him, apparently mauling him.

"This card allows me to summon one Beast-type monster from my deck with the same number of stars as a beast monster just destroyed. I summon Legendary Tiger – Zuberi (1700/1600) and it increases by 500 points, so its attack is 2200!"

A large, beautiful white tiger came to the field. It had dark stripes on him, and glowing red eyes. It circled around Asuka for a few seconds, growling, and then it roared high into the air, as it settled onto Max's field.

"When Legendary Tiger – Zuberi is on the field," Max explained, "All beast monsters on the field cannot be destroyed as a result of battle expect Zuberi."

"Set card, turn end" Asuka said, finishing her turn.

"My turn. I summon Sentwali – The Lion (1800/1400) and its attack is increased by Nature's Beauty, so its attack is 2300!"

A large lion came to the field. The lion's mane was a golden brown, and had a large man. Its fur was more of a darkish brown. It had a black nose, and two, small yellow eyes. Its eyes were a light brown, and four paws. It roared into the air, shaking the ground, before it settled onto Max's field.

"I can twice attack with Sentwali the Lion in my battle phase. Go, Sentwali, attack Cyber Acrobat!"

The lion swiftly ran up to the blonde haired girl, but as it got close, it suddenly stopped when a lion appeared in front of it. It looked exactly like Max's lion, and it roared at Max's lion, which roared back.

Asuka smiled, "I active Mirror's Reflection. This card allows me to copy one monster on the field and create a token with the same attack and defense as the monster copied."

Asuka smiled as Max's lion tried to move around her lion, alas to no avail as her lion moved with Max's lion with the exact same movement. "Also, if you decide to attack with your monster, the attack must be made to my Token first!"

"Turn end" Max said, grumbling. As he ended, Asuka's lion disappeared in an array of lights.

"My turn. I sacrifice Cyber Acrobat to summon Cyber Assoluta (2300/1700)!"

A red-haired woman came to the field. She had a large red skirt on and a dark dress. She had a fan in one hand, as she moved it around, fanning herself. She had a smile on and a flower in her hair. She skipped gracefully around the field.

"When Cyber Assoluta attacks, it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle and when it's attacking, it disregards all increases to attack and defense. Also, when Cyber Assoluta is summoned, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, so I destroy Zuberi."

The red-haired women waved her fan at the tiger, which sent high enough winds that made the tiger explode into a field of smoke.

"Now Cyber Assoluta, attack Sentwali (1800/1400)! Rose Shot!"

The red-haired woman took out the flower in her hand. She blew the rose, and the petals flew out of the rose. But instead of falling to the floor, they started to float around in the air, and then they sprang upwards and came falling onto the lion, destroying it. Max, again, fell down to the ground, landing on his back.

**Asuka: 2500  
Max: 2500**

"Turn end"

"Keep it up Asuka!" Manjyome Red Thunder yelled as the Osiris Red students held up their signs. The North Schoolers all yelled at Max to win.

"Don't lose to an Academier!" They yelled. Manjyome could hear them and looked at them angrily.

"Be quiet!" he yelled at them, loud enough so that they could hear him. "Being a Duelist Academier means nothing! Tenjoin-kun will win!" The North Schoolers looked at him rather crossly, "Shut up you Academier! You no longer mean anything!" Manjyome looked at them even angrier, as the rest of Osiris Red shouted against the North Schoolers for insulting their "dear" leader.

"Trash!" one of the North Schoolers said.

"Loser!" An Osiris Red student said in response.

The North Schoolers hurled more insults, as did the Osiris Red students and some Ra Yellowers joined in. More and more people were in the shouting brawl against the North Schoolers, until, soon enough, all of Duelist Academia was yelling against the North Schoolers.

"Weakling!" An Obelisk Blue yelled at a North Schooler.

"Arrogant son-of-a-!" A North Schooler said to an Obelisk Blue, but the final word died out in the noise of the crowd.

"Damn brownshirt!" A Ra Yellower said, making fun of the North Schooler's uniforms.

"Pathetic flamboyant yellow!" A North Schooler shouted angrily in response.

"Students!" Samejima roared, "Calm down! Calm down!" But Samejima's order to stop fell on deaf ears, as the shouting brawl continued.

Asuka looked at them with some disbelief, as North School and Duelist Academia were head-to-head in a shouting match. She looked over and noticed Max on the floor. Max was getting up, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I-I can't lose." He said in a voice that was loud enough that Asuka could hear.

Asuka looked worried at him. "What's wrong?"

Tears came down his face more rapidly, as he tried to hold back his tears. "I just can't lose. I don't care about the pride of North School, but my family…"

"Why? Why would your family care, Max?" Asuka asked, in the midst of the chaos of the brawl between North School and Duelist Academia.

"You wouldn't understand Asuka! My family considers me a disgrace in the dueling world. They consider me the weakest out of all of them. I have to win to show them! To show them I'm not weak! That's why I joined North School, to become stronger. But even with them…" Max said, shaking his head. Tears flowed down his cheeks, "I have to get stronger to show my family what I'm worth!" he yelled out.

"Max…" Asuka said, "You don't have to be bound to your family like that."

Max shook his head. "You know nothing, Asuka." He said, which set Asuka back in a bit of surprise. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and continued his turn. "It's my turn. I summon Animals Trainer (500/500) in defense." He said, with some renewed determination, "This monster allows me to summon one Beast-type monster from my graveyard by discarding one card from my hand. I discard a card to summon Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) and its attack again increases to 2500 from Nature's Beauty. Now I active Hunger Instincts."

A card showing a beast monster in a rage, pursuing his prey appeared on the field. The card was focused onto the wolf, which showed his eyes burning red with rage.

"If a Beast-type monster is on my side of the field, I can destroy one monster with more attack then the original attack of one of my Beast-type monsters. Since Cyber Assoluta has more attack then attack then my Berserk Gorilla, I destroy it!"

The red-haired women suddenly started to yell, until she blew up in a field of smoke.

"I end my turn." Max said; his eyes were still red from his crying.

"Max…" Asuka said, looking worried. The fighting had mostly died down, and everyone was now again paying attention to the game. She sighed, and continued, "My turn, I active Pot of Greed. I get to draw two cards. Now I use Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in my hand to summon Cyber Blader! (2100/800)"

A futuristic dancer came to the field. She had a red and purple dress on. She had a small skirt and long blue flowing hair. She moved around the field as though she was skating on an ice-ring.

"Cyber Blader gains double the attack if there are two monsters on your side of the field, so she increases to 4200. Go Cyber Blader, attack Berserk Gorilla."

The skater moved toward the gorilla and kicked it in the face, destroying the gorilla.

**Asuka: 2500  
Max: 500  
**  
"Turn end"

"I-I have to keep fighting!" Max said quietly.

"Max, you don't need to be in your family's shadow. You should play for the fun of the duel. You shouldn't worry about being stronger just for your family, but getting stronger while enjoying the duel."

"But my family will consider me a disgrace!" He yelled at Asuka.

Asuka shook her head, "You're not a disgrace Max; you've fight harder then most people I've seen. You are a true fighter, Max. Show your family that you're not a disgrace but keeping that spirit alive, and you'll get stronger as a result."

"Show them by keeping my spirit?"

"Yes. As much as your family considers you a disgrace in dueling, you'll always have the fiery passion of a duelist."

Max looked like he was processing Asuka's speech, and slowly, his expression turned into a happy one.

"Thank you, Asuka." He said, smiling.

"Now keep playing Max! Play with the passion of the duelist and play not for your family, but to have the fun of dueling!"

"Thank you," he again said, quietly. "My turn! I active Pot of Greed to draw two cards, now I active Bait for Food."

A card showing a man laying a trap for his prey appeared on the field.

"This allows me to gain tokens for a tribute summon for one Beast monster. I create one Beast Token (0/0/Beast/Earth), and now I send to the graveyard Beast Token and Animal Trainer to summon Behemoth the King of All Animals!"

A giant, purple, vicious monster came to the field. It was mainly purple, with a more bluish-purple fur on its back and on each of its arms. It had nearly ten claws, and a tail that swung back and forth. Its teeth were yellow and its lips were green. Salvia came down the massive beast's face, as it roared into the air in a mighty roar, before settling onto Max's field.

"When Behemoth is tribute summoned successful," Max explained, "I can return as many beast monsters to my hand as I tributed for Behemoth. I return Berserk Gorilla and Mad Dog of Darkness back to my hand. I attack Cyber Blader with Behemoth! Go, Howl of the King!"

The vicious animal howled into the air, in a howl so loud it shook the very Earth itself. The shockwaves started to come near Cyber Blader, but she seemed indifferent to the shockwaves.

Asuka explained, "When there's only one monster on your side of the field, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed as a result of battle."

**Asuka: 2100  
Max: 500**

Max continued his turn, "I active King's Howl."

A card showing Behemoth roaring high into the air on a cliff appeared on the field. Behind the behemoth was a giant full moon.

"I can inflect half of Behemoth's attack to your lifepoints if I haven't destroyed a monster this turn."

Behemoth horns started to glow with a blue energy. This glow happened for a few seconds, until the energy came together and hit Asuka in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground. She quickly got back up.

**Asuka: 750  
Max: 400**

"Turn end"

"My turn! I active Graceful Charity, I draw three and discard two. Now I active Encore! This allows me to summon one monster in my graveyard that's five stars or higher by paying half my lifepoints."

**Asuka: 375  
Max: 400**

"Come, Cyber Blader!"

The bluish haired skater came to the field again.

"Your monster is still weaker then mine!" Max roared.

"Yes. However, now I activate my facedown card Unloyal Token. It lets me summon one token on your side of the field in attack in exchange of increasing my lifepoints equal to the attack of one monster on your side of the field. I gain Behemoth's attack in my lifepoints in exchange of summoning one Unloyal Token (2000/2000) on your side of the field."

**Asuka: 3075  
Max: 400**

"Are you insane? Why create such a powerful token for me?" Max asked, obviously confused.

"Because, now that you have two tokens, Cyber Blader's attack doubles to 4200."

Max looked on, as the skater grew double in size. He closed his eyes, and waited for the strike.

"Now Cyber Blader, destroy Behemoth!" Asuka yelled, declaring the final blow, her hand stretched out to point toward the huge behemoth.

The skater jumped over to the large behemoth, and kicked it right in the face. The beast roared in agony, before exploding into hundreds of hologram pixels as Max was thrown onto his back.

**Asuka: 3075  
Max: 0**

-Duel End

"The winner is Tenjoin Asuka!" Samejima yelled, to which all Duelist Academiers roared into the air in victory and excitement.

"Way to go Asuka!" One could hear from one voice. Manjyome "Red Thunder" and the Osiris Red students already had signs up that read "Asuka Won! Asuka Won!" "I knew you could do it Asuka!" Manjyome yelled in excitement. The amount of celebration made Asuka blush a bit. She looked back at Max.

On the other side, the North Schoolers were yelling at Max in anger. "How could you lose to a Duelist Academier!?" One roared at him.

"Get out of North School, trash!" Another said.

Max got up. Asuka tried to look at his face. When Asuka saw his face, she noticed his expression was a happy one.

Max looked at Asuka with a smile, "What a great duel Asuka!" He said, bowing, much to the anger of the North Schoolers.

Asuka smiled too, "Yeah you too."

They both shook hands as Duelist Academia cheered on, while North School cursed. Manjyome Red Thunder yelled at the top of his voice "Yay Asuka! You're the best!!" as the Osiris Red students held up their signs again. He pointed to the North Schoolers, "Beat that, you losers!" he said arrogantly. Asuka again blushed at them, as Max laughed.

Seeing this Duelist Academia celebration, Kong's eyes were total black with hatred. He looked at Samejima next to him, "This is only the beginning Principal." He said with an obvious tone of anger in his voice, "This school will fall, and so shall your students."

Samejima looked hesitant as Kong waved his hands, a signal for his North Schoolers to follow him to their area for the tournament.

Samejima spoke softly, soft enough no one could hear him, "The first day of this dreaded tournament begins…"

He looked at his students: Sho, Kenzan, Asuka, Judai, Ray, and Manjyome among so many others. _Will they survive? _He thought to himself.

He got up onto the stage and looked at all of the Duelist Academiers, he smiled nervously. "Good luck students! The tournament has officially begun!"

Everyone got down from their seats, readying his or her duel disks for the start of the tournament and his or her first duel. Judai looked excited at the tournament. "Ah, this is going to be great!" he said excitingly.

Samejima smiled as he looked at all of them. _Good luck. For you shall need it to win this dreaded tournament…_

-Chapter End

Notes:

-Assoluta is a ballerina ranking in the Russian Imperial Ballet. The highest ranking was prima ballerina assoluta, which I made into Cyber Assoluta.

-The design of Cyber Assoluta is based off of Maya Plisetskaya, a Prima Ballerina Assoluta in the Russian Imperial Ballet and many times known as the greatest ballerina of modern times.

-Music Selection:

--

-Asuka's Theme

-Starts: When Asuka summons Cyber Tutu  
-Ends: End of her turn.

-Hell Kaiser's Rock Music

-Starts: When Max summons Sentwali  
-Ends:End of his turn

-The Rival's Fierce Attack

-Starts: When Max uses King's Howl  
-Ends: When Asuka's lifepoints go down

-Asuka's Theme (2nd time)

-Starts: When Asuka uses Encore  
-Ends: When the duel ends

--

New Cards List:

**Asuka:**

Cyber Acrobat  
1500  
1300  
4 Stars  
Warrior  
Earth  
If all monsters on your opponent's side of the field have greater attack then this card, you may discard one card from your opponent's hand. If you use this effect, you must skip your next draw phase. This card can count as two tributes for a tribute summon for an Earth-type monster.

Art: A card shows a young, elegant female. She has short blonde hair. Her face has make-up on, and she holds a wooden jumping pole for a weapon.

Cyber Assoluta  
2200  
1700  
5 Stars  
Warrior  
Earth

When this card is successfully tribute summoned, destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card attacks a monster, disregard all changes to attack and defense in damage calculation.

Art: A card shows a red-haired woman. She has a large red skirt on and a dark dress. She has a fan in one hand, which she is using to fan herself. She's smiling and she has a flower in her hair.

Encore  
Normal Spell  
Pay half your lifepoints to active this card. Special summon one level 5 or higher monster from your graveyard, ignoring summoning requirements.

Art: A card shows an audience, whom are all clapping wildly for something.

Sidesteps  
Normal Spell  
This can only be activated if a monster on your opponent's side of the field declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster and end your opponent's battle phase immediately. You opponent then draws one card.

Art: A card shows a dancer on a stage going sideways. The dancer is apparently doing a move; her arms are spread out.

Unloyal Token  
Normal Trap  
Special summon one Unloyal Token (2000/2000/Dark/Fiend) on your opponent's side of the field in attack. You may gain lifepoints equal to one monster's attack on your opponent's side of the field (excluding Unloyal Token)

Art: Maruading Captain is attacking Blazing Impachi. In the middle of him and Blazing Impachi is a small monster, acting as a shield for Blazing Impachi.

Mirror's Reflection  
Normal Trap  
Select one card on your opponent's side of the field. Create one token with the same attack, defense, effect, level, attribute and type as the selected monster with the added effect: "Your opponent cannot attack any monster excluding this monster." The special summoned token is destroyed during the end phase.

Art: A card shows a monster looking in a mirror, which shows a reflection of the monster.

**Max:**

Animal Trainer  
500500  
2 Stars  
Warrior  
Earth  
When this card is summoned, you may discard one card from your hand to special summon one beast-type monster from your graveyard.

Art: A card shows a circus-looking man with a whip in his hand. He has a solemn look on his face.

Legendary Tiger- Zuberi  
1700  
1600  
3 Stars  
Beast  
Earth  
While this monster remains faceup on your side of the field, you opponent cannot select another Beast-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target.

Art: A card shows a large, beautiful white tiger. It has dark stripes on him, and glowing red eyes. Its tail is moving back and forth.

Sentwali – The Lion  
1800  
1400  
4 Stars  
Beast  
Earth  
This monster may attack twice in the same battle phase.

Art: A card shows a large lion in a jungle. The lion's mane is a golden brown. Its fur is more of a darkish brown. It has a black nose, and two, small yellow eyes. Its eyes are a light brown, and it has four paws.

Hunting Instincts  
Normal Spell  
Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field with more attack then the original attack of one beast-type monsters on your side of the field. You must skip your battle phase this turn.

Art: A card shows a wounded, angry wolf attacking what appears to be a hunter. The hunter has a gun by his side, though the wolf is already on top of him, apparently mauling him.

Bait for Food  
Normal Spell  
Select one monster and show it to your opponent. Then create Bait Token (0/0/ Beast/Earth) by how much tributes it takes to summon the selected monster. If the monster is not on the field at the end phase this turn, you lose lifepoints equal to how many tokens created x 3000.

Art: A card shows a hunter with a great many guns laying a trap for his prey. The trap itself is a bear trap.

King's Howl  
Normal Spell  
This can only be activated during Main Phase 2. If a Beast-type monster did not destroy a monster this turn, select one Beast-type monster on your side of the field. Inflect damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to half of the selected monster's attack.

Art: A card shows Behemoth, King of All Animals horns glowing with a blue energy. It's yelling at a smaller monster as its blue energy is glowing, much to the terror of the smaller monster.

Beasts Unite  
Quick Play Magic  
Special summon one Beast-type monster from your hand with the same stars as one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Art: A card shows a dozen beasts organizing into a group. The beasts are in rank and file order, apparently readying for some battle. In front of all of them is a tall lady with a whip, apparently to train them.

Nature's Beauty  
Field Magic  
As long as this card remains on the field, all beast monsters gain 500 attack points and they gain the ability of piercing.

Art: A card shows a forest. The trees are closely packed and vines are all over the place. A monkey is moving from a branch, and one can see dozens of different types of bugs. The sun is nearly invisible, and all around the ground are wild-looking flowers.

Hunting Vengeance  
Trap  
If a beast monster on your side of the field is destroyed, you may special summon one beast monster from your deck with the same stars.

Art: A card shows a wounded, angry wolf attacking what appears to be a hunter. The hunter has a gun by his side, though the wolf is already on top of him, apparently mauling him.

**Card of the Chapter is Cyber Assoluta!**

Cyber Assoluta  
22001700  
5 Stars  
Warrior  
Earth  
When this card is successfully tribute summoned; destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card attacks a monster, disregard all changes to attack and defense in damage calculation.

Art: A card shows a red-haired woman. She has a large red skirt on and a dark dress. She has a fan in one hand, which she is using to fan herself. She's smiling and she has a flower in her hair.

**Trivia**: A card given to Asuka by Manjyome as a present. Though embarrassed to have received it, Asuka uses it as a powerful card.


	6. Dino Extinction: Asteroid Collision

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 6: ****Dino Extinction: Asteroid Collision Headway!**

--

"That's right. Don't mind Kenzan. I am not the guy who wears the uniform with unclear color. I first stumbled here...I wasn't aware of anything. Although I pass the exam with good scores...the student who should enter the high section of the admission exam doesn't enter Obelisk Blue. I who have high confidence in duel...why...in Ra Yellow!? However, around me are people who adore me. I am always their Big Brother by nature. Even in Ra Yellow, this can't be hidden."

-Tyranno Kenzan, Episode 55

--

-1st Day of Grand Battle…

--

It was the first day of Grand Battle. Judai, Sho, Kenzan and Ray were all walking in the forests in Duelist Academia, looking around to see the first duels of the tournament. It seemed like duels were everywhere, as explosions occurred every few seconds.

As they walked, Ray looked up in the air. "I wonder what's the prize of the tournament?" He asked vaguely. Sho and Kenzan nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's a golden egg of a Stegosaurus?" Kenzan suggested.

"Maybe." Sho said, nodding his head.

They all looked around them. Though it was only early afternoon, they could see blasts from duels as Duelist Academia and North School students were blown away from a post-duel explosion. One could see a North Schooler wearing a brown uniform get thrown back onto the ground, moaning in pain; or an Obelisk Blue student falling onto his stomach. It already seemed like war, despite being only the first day in the tournament.

Kenzan looked as two duelists were thrown onto the ground. "This feels like two Triceratops going at each other." He muttered.

"Yeah. This feels anything but normal" Ray said, agreeing.

They all walked further, careful not to get into the way of any duels. Near the Ra Yellow dorm, they saw a young, blonde haired man looking around. He wore the usual brown uniform of a North Schooler. He had a smirk on his face, as he watched the duels occurring all around him as Duelist Academiers from every dorm were thrown back in defeat. As they approached, he noticed them from the corner of his eye. His smirk disappeared as he noticed them, unpleased to see them.

"More weaklings from Duelist Academia?" He jeered, "You aren't getting far, little Academiers." He pointed at each of their GC, which was only one, and which was pinned onto their shirts. They all looked at each other, then back at him.

Sho spoke first, "How much do you have?" He said, slightly suspicious that he was lying.

The man put his hand into his pocket, and showed them three GCs. They gleamed beautifully into the sun, as Judai, Sho, Kenzan and Ray gaped at it in awe. The man put it down, and chuckled.

"Of course, only those who gain the power of North School could get all these GCs all ready."

"Wow, what's your name anyways?" Ray asked.

The man shrugged. "Walter Alva, if you don't mind. By the way, do any of you use a dinosaur deck?"

"Hmph? I do-saurus" Kenzan said, confused about the randomness of the question.

The man named Walter smiled, "Excellent. I challenge you to a duel then."

Kenzan nodded his head in agreement, smiling. "This'll be a great duel-don!" He yelled in excitement. Walter scoffed, and both turned on their duel disks with a beep and a 'snap'. It glowed, signaling it was on.

They both drew their first five cards, "DUEL!" they both yelled.

-Duel Start

"I'll go first," Kenzan yelled, swiftly drawing a card from his deck and looking at it. "I special summon Gilasaurus in attack position." Kenzan said, to which a large, roaring brown dinosaur came onto Kenzan's field. It looked like a mini T-Rex, and it moved with speed around Walter, who merely looked at the fast dinosaur with indifference. "And I now sacrifice Gilasaurus for Dark Driceratops!" Kenzan yelled.

When Kenzan finished, the brown dinosaur disappeared in an array of lights, and a newer, bigger dinosaur stood in its place. The new dinosaur was a darkish multicolored figure, with a long yellow beak and fur on its head. It roared into the air with anger and settled onto Kenzan's field.

Ray looked at the multicolored dinosaur with amazement. "Kenzan is amazing!" He said, his eyes gleaming.

Kenzan smiled at his large dinosaur, then looked back at Walter. "Turn end."

"My turn." Walter swiftly drew a card, looked at it and placed it on his duel disk tray, "I active Asteroid Destruction."

A card showing large comets, dust trailing behind the back of them, appeared on the field. The comets were speeding through space, in the background were a hundreds of stars.

Walter chuckled, "This card destroys all dinosaur-type monsters on your side of the field and inflect half of the attack of the monsters I destroy to your lifepoints."

As he finished, a large meteor shower appeared over the field. They started to rain down onto everyone present, making the dark dinosaur explode into hologram pixels with a roar. Everyone there felt nothing from the holographic illusions.

**Kenzan: 2800  
Walter: 4000**

Walter continued; "Now I summon Toxic Spores (0/0)!"

An odd-looking dark greenish monster came to the field. It was slumped over and tired looking. There were small holes around over its body and spores of toxin burst out of these holes every few seconds. Its eyes were a dull pitch black and it had no mouth.

"Toxic Spores allows me to remove monsters in your graveyard and gain attack to Toxic Spores by how many monster I removed x 300." Walter yelled; his hands pumped from energy. "I now remove Gilasaurus and Dark Driceratops in your graveyard to increase Toxic Spores attack to 600. Toxic Spores, attack directly, Spores of Ill!"

The dark greenish monster started to crawl over to Kenzan. When it was only a few feet away, its dark eyes on Kenzan's face, hundreds of disgusting smelling spores burst out of it. Kenzan covered his face from the awful smell.

**Kenzan: 2200  
Walter: 4000**

The greenish monster slowly returned to Walter's field. When it came back, Walter continued his turn, "Set one card. Turn end."

"My turn," Kenzan looked at his hand the field, and smiled, "I summon Black Stego in attack (1200/2000)-saurus."

A giant, stegosaurus came to the field. It had large rumps on its back. It was a light greenish color, its rumps a more dark orange. Its tail was like a blunt club, which it swung back and forth. It roared into the air, and settled onto Kenzan's field with a fierce look on its face.

"Attack Toxic Spores, Black Stego!" Kenzan yelled, pointing toward the greenish monster. "Dino Stomp!"

The stegosaurus started charging toward the green monster. When it was mere feet from it, towering over it, it lifted one of its large legs and stomped on it. The greenish monster made a pitiful scream, but when the stegosaurus removed its foot, it was still on the field.

"What?" Kenzan asked in confusion, to which a card flipped over on Walter's field showing soldiers looking over a large, gray wall to another group of soldiers.

"I activated Demilitarized Zone. With this, any monster on my side of the field can't be destroyed this turn, though I still lose battle damage."

**Kenzan: 2200  
Walter: 3400**

Kenzan growled, "Set one card, I end".

Walter laughed. "Fool of Duelist Academia to believe you could destroy my might! My turn. I active Devastating Impact!"

A card showing a large asteroid impacting onto the Earth appeared on the field. The asteroids were causing giant explosions in the Earth.

"This lets me gain the attack of all the dinosaur-type monsters in your graveyard to one of my monsters. Toxic Spore's attack increases to 4200!"

"What!?" Kenzan roared, shocked as the greenish toxic monster doubled in size, towering over Kenzan and his monster. Kenzan moved a step back, tense and full of fear.

Walter pointed at the black stegosaurus, "Toxic Spores attack Black Stego! Spore of Ills!"

The toxic monster came near the black stegosaurus and its whole body started to give out poisonous spores. As the spore came near it, the black stegosaurus suddenly moved its position into a defensive one. Kenzan smiled. "When Black Stego is attack, I can switch it to defense." Keznan yelled, and a trap card on his field opened, "I now active Dinosaur's Rage!" The card showed a tyrannosaurus rex attacking a caveman in a fit of rage.

"This destroys all monster on the field if you attack a dinosaur-type monster of mine that's in defense!"

The stegosaurus suddenly came red with rage; its eyes alight with fire. It whipped its long tail at the giant greenish monster, making it explode into pixels. Only a second after it exploded into hologram pixels, the stegosaurus gave a mighty roar and burst into pixels.

Walter roared in fury, his eyes dark with rage as he looked at Kenzan. "Turn end" He said quietly.

"My turn. I summon Mad Sword Beast"

A large brownish dinosaur came to the field. It had one large, blade-like silver horn on its nose and two small eyes. Salvia spit out of its mouth, and it roared into the air with rage. Silver horns stuck out of both side of its face. A green area was on the top of its neck, looking like bushes of some kind. It roared into the air with a mighty noise, and settled onto Kenzan's field.

Kenzan pointed his hand, and his cards with it, at Walter. "Mad Sword Beast attack directly!"

The brownish dinosaur yelled in rage, and charged toward Walter. It hit Walter in the stomach, to which Walter gave a gasp of pain.

**Kenzan: 2200  
Walter: 2000**

Kenzan smiled at the success of the assault. "Turn end" He said.

"My turn. I active Ancient Discovery"

A card showing a T-Rex Fossil in a large museum appeared on the field. Little kids surrounded the T-Rex Fossil, looking at it with awe.

"This creates a token for each dinosaur monster on your side of the field. Thus I get one Ancient Token (0/0)."

As he finished, a small dinosaur fossil came to Walter's field. It was made entirely of bones, and gave a small, cute roar when it got to Walter's field. "Now I sacrifice Ancient Token to summon Drill Master! (2300/1400)"

The small dinosaur disappeared in an array of lights, and an another monster replaced it. The new monster had a large drill for its left hand, and a small black fist on its other. It had two scarlet eyes, and a large horn protruding from its head.

Walter laughed insanely as the new monster came to the field. "With Drill Master, I can change all monsters, deck, graveyard, field, and hand to a type I choose! I choose dinosaur!"

The monster's giant wheel started spinning rapidly. It put its drill into the air, and two large, blue lights suddenly came raining down from the air, hitting both players' duel disks.

"Now I active Reborn Specimen! This lets me summon one dinosaur monster from my graveyard. I summon Toxic Spores once more!"

The slumping greenish monster came to the field, its dull black eyes focusing on Kenzan.

"Now Drill Master, attack Mad Sword Beast!"

The drill monster took its drill, which once again started spinning, and slashed the dinosaur with it. The dinosaur gave a loud burst before exploding.

**Kenzan: 1300  
Walter: 2000**

"Now I increase Toxic Spores' attack to 300 by removing Mad Sword Beast from your graveyard. I end."

"My turn. I active Hunting Tactics." Kenzan yelled, a card showing a dinosaur egg starting to hatch appeared on his field. "I can summon one dinosaur monster in my deck at the cost of not being able to attack with it this turn, and I summon Babycerasaurus"

A small, little green baby dinosaur came to the field. Its 'clothes' was the small egg that it hatched from. Two small horns came out of its head. It eyes were curious, as it look at Walter and roared rather cutely.

"Now I active Jurassic World."

As he activated the card, the scenery of the duel started to change rapidly. They were suddenly in a pre-historic area, tall coconut trees in front of them. Birds flew over the air, chirping as they went past. One could hear a loud roar from a dinosaur nearby. Near them was a large volcano, waiting to erupt any second.

"I now active Dinosaur Evolution, I can get one LV4 or lower dinosaur-type monster from my deck to my hand. I get another Mad Sword Beast. I set one card, and end my turn."

"All right, my turn." Walter said, placing his hand down to draw.

"Active Volcanic Eruption-saurus!" Kenzan roared the second Walter put his hand on his duel disk.

As he activated the facedown card, the volcano at the top of the mountain started to erupt. It rose to the surface in a fiery rage, as hot lava went down the slope of the mountain. Everyone present started to sweat from the lava.

Kenzan wiped the sweat from his face with his hand, and started to explain, "At the end phase of my turn, I can activate Volcanic Eruption if Jurassic World is on my field. With Volcanic Eruption, I destroy all cards on the field."

The lava falling down the mountain came near all of them. Judai, Sho and Ray looked at the advancing lava with terror, but they felt nothing when it touched their skin. Slowly the lava came to the green toxic monster, the baby dinosaur and the drill monster, sinking them under the lava. The drill monster gave a thumbs-up as he went down. After the lava destroyed the monster, the scenery slowly changed back to regular Duelist Academia.

Walter grunted his teeth as his monster exploded into hologram pixels, and in a angry voice, "You still destroyed your own monster, weakling."

"Oh, did I?" Kenzan said with an obvious smile on his face.

As he finished his sentence, a large, red dinosaur with two large white horns came in front of him. Kenzan gave a thumbs-up to it when he saw it, and it roared into the air with approval. It started to move its face back and forth in some sort of insanity. Salvia dripped down from its mouth, making the large monster look like some kind of crazed dinosaur.

Kenzan looked back at Walter, "When Babycerasaurus is destroyed by a card effect, I can summon one LV4 or lower dinosaur-type monster from my deck. And I choose Sabersaurus"

Walter grunted. "Set card, turn end."

"My turn!" Kenzan said excitedly, looking at the card he drew. "I summon another Mad Sword Beast-don!"

Another large, brownish colored wild dinosaur came to the field. It roared high into the air, and stomped its feet with a look of impatience.

"Now go, Sabersaurus and Mad Sword Beast! Direct assault and win me this duel!" Kenzan yelled, pointing his finger at Walter. As soon as he finished, both dinosaurs started to charge at Walter, their horns pointed to him. He was struck twice the stomach, making him grunt with pain. He clutched his stomach, barely standing from the pains of he assault.

**Kenzan: 1300  
Walter: 3900**

As Walter's lifepoints went up, Kenzan looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't you lose?"

Walter, barely standing, slowly pointed to a magic card that opened in front of him. The card showed a beautiful woman giving clothing and food to some poor beggars.

"I activated my quick-play magic card, Saint. During this turn, I gain lifepoints equal to the attack of one monster on your side of the field, namely Sabersaurus, and after that, the battle phase ends."

Kenzan growled in frustration, "Set card. Turn end."

Walter, regaining his posture, got back up. He drew his card, and laughed madly as he looked at it.

Kenzan looked at him in confusion. "Why are you laughing?" He demanded.

Walter merely laughed more. "I'm laughing at your futile efforts. Do you really think you can make it to the victory? Fool! North School's strength is limitless! My turn, magic card, Earth Rampage!"

A card showing a large meteor hitting the earth as a giant explosion occurred appeared on the field.

"When this card is activated, you must discard twenty dinosaur monsters from your deck to the graveyard."

Kenzan growled in anger as he took out his duck from the duel disk tray. He slowly removed twenty dinosaur-type monsters from the deck and put them in the graveyard.

Walter laughed, "Now I active Monster Reborn to special summon Toxic Spores!"

The greenish monster came back to the field, looking as tired as ever.

"Now I remove from play all those monster to increase Toxic Spores' attack to 6000!"

Walter looked in pride as his monster grew almost to the height of a skyscraper, shadowing both players' fields.

Walter pointed toward Kenzan. "Go Toxic Spore! Attack Mad Sword Beast, Spores of Ill!"

The greenish monster started to slowly move toward the large, wild beast and release its toxics. As the monster let out its toxins, a large blue shield covered the two monster from each other.

"What!?"

A card showing a peaceful dinner of dinosaurs appeared on the field. The dinosaurs were in a circle, looking at a dinosaur in the middle with hunger.

"I activated Food Pact, with it, I pay half my lifepoints to stop the attack."

**Kenzan: 650  
Walter: 3900**

"I end then." He said, and then laughed. "Give it up Kenzan! You won't win!"

"No! I have the pride of a duelist and a resolve of a dinosaur. My turn, I summon Tyranno Infinity-saurus!"

A large dinosaur came to the field. It had what looked like electricity going through it. It was a large, and roared loudly into the air as it looked at Walter with hunger in its eyes.

"Tyranno Infinity gains how many dinosaurs removed from play x 1000. My super dino attack becomes 23000!"

"What!?" Walter bellowed, as Tyranno Infinity's attack skyrocketed and it grew four times its size.

"Go, my super don! Attack Toxic Spore-don!!"

The dinosaur charged toward the greenish monster, two giants fighting. The greenish toxic monster let out thousands of toxic spore when it came near, which held the dinosaur at bay for a split second, until the dinosaur charged at it once more with more force, and bit off the neck of the greenish monster. The greenish monster let out a scream, and exploded into holographic spores.

**Kenzan: 650  
Walter: 0**

-Duel End

The holograms disappeared with a low 'hum', and the duel disks deactivated. Walter looked angrily at Kenzan. Both narrowed their eyes at each other. Walter spoke first, his voice angry, "This is not the end, Kenzan. North School will reign supreme." He threw a GC at Kenzan, who caught it with minimal effort. Walter suddenly started to run off with surprising speed inside the forest.

Kenzan was left looking at his GC in his hands. Ray, Judai, and Sho came running toward him, patting him on the back for a job well done. Kenzan smiled. "One more step in getting to the finals-saurus!" He yelled, and all four of them went off…

--

At a phone booth, Walter spoke on the phone. A man talked on the other line, his voice deep and gruff.

"How was the boy?" The voice on the other line asked.

"He did well. He may well be the one we have been looking for so long."

"Is that so? Wonderful, we have waited long for him."

"Yes Master, we have."

"So North School has no desire with them?"

"North School, and Kong, has no idea about the boy. Or even that he exists. The fools have no idea about the potential of this boy."

The man on the other line laughed, "Those North School fools. Preaching of strength and power, when they don't know of the power that's hidden from their view!"

Walter nodded his head, despite the man not seeing. "Agreed, Master."

"You will keep an eye out for him, Walter?"

"Of course, Master."

"Good, I'm going to hang up now Walter."

"Yes of course." Walter said. He hesitated for a split second, and than hung up the phone…

-Chapter End

**Notes:**

- OMG cliffhanger! XD I do think I know where I want this particular story-plot to go, but it'll be later.

- And if you want something inside your head, think of the music from the phone calls Ocelot usually has at the end of a Metal Gear Solid game with someone. Just less epic.

- Walter's anti-Dino cards represent the theory that an asteroid made the dinosaurs extinct.

-Walter Alva name is based off of Walter Alvarez, who, I believe, first proposed the idea of an asteroid destroying the dinosaurs (if someone knows better, be sure to tell me).

- Music Selection

--

- The Rival's Counterattack  
Starts: When Walter attacks Black Stego with Toxic Spores  
Ends: When Toxic Spores is destroyed

- Dark Johan's Theme  
Starts: When Walter summons Drill Master  
Ends: When Walter attacks with Toxic Spores

- Terror  
Starts: End of Kenzan's turn after attacking with Sabersaurus  
Ends: End of Walter's turn

-Judai's Theme  
Starts: When Kenzan summons Tyrano Infinity  
Ends: At the "-Duel End"

--

New Cards List:

**Walter:**

Toxic Spores  
0  
0  
2 stars  
Earth  
Plant  
You can remove from play monsters in your opponent's graveyard to increase this monster's attack by how many removed from play x 300. You can active this effect only in the battle phase and the main phase.

Art: A card shows an odd-looking dark greenish monster. It's slumped over and tired looking. There are small holes around over its body and spores of toxins are bursting out of the holes. Its eyes are pitch black and it has no mouth.

Drill Master  
2300  
1400  
5 stars  
Dark  
Demon  
When this card is normal summoned, flip summon or special summoned, you can call one type of monster. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, all monster cards in the graveyard, deck, hand, and field are the type you called.

Art: A card shows a monster with a large drill for its left hand, and a small black fist on its other. It has two scarlet eyes, and a large horn protruding from its head. Its drill is pointing forward, looking like it's going to strike at any moment.

Asteroid Destruction  
Normal Magic  
Destroy all dinosaur monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Inflect damage to your opponent's lifepoints by half of the attack of the monsters destroyed.

Art: A card shows large comets, dust trailing behind the back of them. The comets are speeding through space; in the background are hundreds of stars. In the center of the background is the sun.

Devastating Impact  
Normal Magic  
Select one monster on your side of the field. That monster gains the total amount of attack of dinosaur-type monsters in your opponent's graveyard.

Art: A card shows large asteroids impacting onto the Earth. The asteroids are causing giant explosions in the Earth, presumably inflecting heavy damage.

Earth Rampage  
Normal Magic  
Your opponent must remove 20 dinosaur-type monsters from their deck to the graveyard. If you opponent doesn't have the necessary amount, you lose 1000 lifepoints.

Art: A card shows a large meteor hitting the Earth as giant explosions are occurring.

Ancient Discovery  
Normal Magic  
Create one Ancient Token (0/0/Earth/Dinosaur) for each dinosaur-type monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Art: A card shows a T-Rex Fossil in a large museum. Little kids surround the T-Rex Fossil, looking at it with awe.

Reborn Specimen  
Quick-Play Magic  
Special summon one Dinosaur-type monster from your graveyard.

Art: A card shows a monster being created inside a lab. Two genetic machines are near it, as its slowly starting to come into creation with a roar on its face. Near the being-born monster is Kozaky with a sadistic grin.

Saint  
Quick-Play Magic  
This can only be activated if you are attacked, increase your lifepoints by the attacking monster, negate the attack and end the battle phase.

Art: A card shows a beautiful young girl giving food and clothes to some beggars.

Demilitarized Zone  
Normal Trap  
When this card is activated; no monsters on your side of the field are destroyed as a result of battle. Damage calculation is still applied normally.

Art: A card shows soldiers looking over a large, gray wall to another group of soldiers, who look similar to them. Both set of soldiers have anxious looks on their faces.

**Kenzan**

Dinosaur Evolution  
Normal Magic  
You can search your deck for one LV4 or lower Dinosaur-type monster from your deck and add it to your hand.

Art: A card shows a dinosaur, which then points to a bird in a kind of chart.

Food Pact  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack. Pay half you lifepoints, negate the attack and end the battle phase immediately.

Art: A card shows a peaceful dinner of dinosaurs. The dinosaurs are in a circle, looking at a dinosaur in the middle with hunger on their faces.

Dinosaur's Rage  
Normal Trap  
If your opponent attacks a dinosaur-type monster in defense mode; destroys all monsters on the field. You must skip your next draw phase.

Art: A card shows a tyrannosaurus rex attacking a caveman in a fit of rage. The caveman is yelling in fear and pain, to which the T-Rex is roaring at.

**Card of the Chapter is Toxic Spores!**

Toxic Spores  
0  
0  
2 stars  
Earth  
Plant  
You can remove from play monsters in your opponent's graveyard to increase this monster's attack by how many removed from play x 300. You can active this effect only in the battle phase and the main phase.

Art: A card shows an odd-looking dark greenish monster. It's slumped over and tired looking. There are small holes around over its body and spores of toxins are bursting out of the holes. Its eyes are pitch black and it has no mouth.

**Trivia:** A card given to Walter by his mysterious master.


	7. Chronos’ Rebuttal: Old vs New

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 7: ****Chronos' Rebuttal: Old vs. New**

--

"Ladies and gentleman, lets watch this carefully and give me a promise. Although you are defeated by the duel, darkness must not surpass your light. Believe in this and don't surrender your heart in any condition. Please give me that promise."

-Chronos de Medici, Episode 31

--

2nd Day of Grand Battle…

--

Chronos de Medici was at his room, sitting at his desk in the corner of the room. His room was itself a rather lovely place; it had his bed near the wall with multi-colored sheets and the walls a beautiful sky blue. He looked through his papers, which were scattered throughout his desk. After a couple of minutes, he looked up at a window in his room and scowled, thinking of North School. _My elites shall defeat any of those at North School na no ne! _

He got up from his desk, sighing, feeling a need to get some fresh air. As he got outside, he noticed Napoleon near where he was. He looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here Napoleon na no ne?"

Napoleon looked at him, and sighed. "I've been trying to find more information on this tournament de aru."

Chronos nodded. He and Napoleon had been trying to get information regarding the tournament, but nothing had surfaced. He had wondered what Principal Samejima was thinking letting a school like North School in as part of a tournament. _Especially a surprise tournament; something that is unheard of! _But instantly the rebuttal came: Genex. _Genex was a surprise tournament, yes, but that was different. Does Principal Samejima consider North School on the same level as the Light of Destruction!? _He thought to himself. He sighed in frustration, looking at Napoleon.

"Well, anything new na no ne?" he asked

"No, it seems this been all under wraps de aru. No records of anything has come, and I can't even find records on this "Kong", the new headmaster."

Chronos started to curse in Italian so no one could hear what he was truly saying, _what is Samejima _doing_ na no ne!_ He thought angrily. _Nothing of the tournament or of even the headmaster!_

As Chronos looked more annoyed at Samejima, muttering Italian cusses, a young man in a North School uniform came walking toward them. He had short, red hair and a sort of gadget on his eye, showing everything around the man in heat vision. He had a duel coat on like Chronos and a smirk on his face when he noticed Chronos cursing in Italian.

"Professor Chronos?" the young man asked slowly, waving his hands around dramatically.

Chronos turned and faced him. He scowled, "Yes, what is it? No, tests are temporarily on hold in this tournament and I'm not in this tournament, so I won't duel no ne."

"But not even to another professor?" the young man asked with a smirk to Chronos' instant refusal.

"Huh?" Chronos looked at the young man closer and seemed to recognize him. He scowled, "Professor Tech Ex." He said coldly.

Napoleon looked confused as they both stared at each other, each showing a bit of anger and resentment toward the other. He looked at Chronos, "You know this man Professor Chronos?"

"He is Professor Tech Ex. from North School, a futuristic boy with gadgets and no respect for the past na no ne." An annoyed Chronos said.

Tech Ex. laughed. "So you _do_ remember me, Professor."

Chronos scowled again, "What do you want Tech? You know teachers aren't allowed in tournaments against schools involving students."

Tech Ex. smirked. "Why, I've come to challenge a professor of this school, namely you, Professor Chronos de Medici." He said in a mocking voice.

Chronos suddenly became angry, pumping his hands up and down in annoyance. "What! You came here, you insolence brat, to challenge me no ne! Fine, I'll show you the power of Duelist Academia than na no ne!"

"The power of Duelist Academia?" Tech Ex. said, chuckling a bit. "If you use _that _pathetic power, then I've won already with the power of North School. We are the strongest and no one can match us, _no one_. I challenge you professor in a game where the loser loses his best card."

Chronos looked shocked at the idea, "A ante rule! That's against the rules of the school!"

Tech Ex. shrugged. "Fine, but that shows how truly powerful North School is."

Chronos looked angrily at Tech. "Fine, I shall duel you with the ante rule if only to show the true strength of Duelist Academia na no ne."

Napoleon looked at Chronos, unsure what to make of the conversation. "Professor, are you sure you wish to take up the ante rule? Losing you're best card is a high risk."

Chronos smiled a bit, "Vice Principal, we must make sure every North Schooler knows the power of the fine establishment that is Duelist Academia!"

Napoleon nodded and smiled too. Suddenly, his PDA suddenly went off. He picked it up, and looked at it then back at Chronos. "I'm sorry Professor Chronos, but I have to leave." He said. Chronos nodded, and Napoleon took a step back. He looked at Chronos one more time, and shouted, "Don't forget the spirit of Duelist Academia, Professor Chronos!" he shouted in encouragement. Chronos smiled at the encouragement, while Tech Ex. scoffed at it. Both Chronos and Tech Ex. looked at each other again, and both activated their duel coats, which went on with a 'thud' and a beep. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"DUEL!" they both shouted at once, drawing their first five cards.

-Duel Start

"I'll take the first turn." Chronos said, rapidly drawing his first card and smiling as he looked at it. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier! (1300/1300)"

A large, old, rusty machine came to the field. It had a giant gun on one hand, and a normal hand on the other side that was curled up in a fist. It had large rusty parts for a body, and a small metal head.

"Set a card, turn end na no ne."

"My turn, I summon Victory Viper XX03! (1200/1000)"

A giant spacecraft appeared on the field. It was bluish, with a golden center in it. It was like a plane expect with its wings in the front. A large, golden cannon was the middle of it.

Tech Ex. smiled, "Now I activate Power Capsule! This lets me choose one effect from Victory Viper; I can destroy one faceup magic or trap card on the field, increase its attack by 400 or create an Option Token. I increase Victory Viper's attack by 400, making its attack 1600!"

As Tech Ex. finished his sentence, his large spacecraft grew ¼ in size, hovering above the ground with a loud hum. Tech Ex. pointed his hand at the old machine solider, "Now Victory Viper, attack Ancient Gear Solider!"

The spacecraft stood still, but suddenly shot a twin pair of blue lasers at the old machine. The old machine burst into smoke, leaving Chronos stunned at his lost.

**Chronos: 3700  
Tech: 4000**

"Now I increase Victory Viper's attack to 2000!" Tech Ex. yelled, to which the spacecraft once again increased in size. But as the spacecraft grew, a facedown card on Chronos' field flipped up, showing an old, wooden catapult, with an Ancient Gear Solider on it. A hologram of an old, wooden catapult with a large boulder in it appeared in front of the card.

"I activate Ancient Gear Catapult in response!" Chronos yelled.

Chronos clapped his hands as he started to speak happily, "When an "Ancient Gear" monster is destroyed, in the End Phase, you lose 400 lifepoints for every Ancient Gear monster destroyed no ne!"

Tech Ex. looked indifferently to the card, and placed a card on his duel disk. "Set card, turn end."

When Tech Ex. finished, the catapult sent a flying rock straight toward Tech Ex., hitting him on the head.

**Chronos: 3700  
Tech: 3600**

Chronos smiled at the loss of lifepoints, and proceed with his turn. "My turn," he said, drawing his card like a sword. He looked at it with a smile, "I activate Ancient Clock!"

A card showing a grandfather clock spinning appeared on the field. In front of the card came a hologram of an old grandfather clock, which was at 3:00.

"Each standby phase, I can get one Ancient monster from my deck instead of drawing until the 3rd turn I activated Ancient Gear Clock. Now I activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 lifepoints to summon back Ancient Gear Soldier!"

**Chronos: 2900  
Tech: 3600**

"Now I sacrifice Ancient Gear Solider to summon Ancient Gear Beast! (2000/2000)"

An old machine came to the field. It was built like a dog, with four metal paws and two teeth. It wagged its tail for a second, and then barked loudly at the machine. Tech Ex. started to look annoyed at its barking.

"Now Ancient Gear Beast, attack na no ne!"

The old dog started to run up to the spacecraft. When it got to it, the spacecraft only a few feet above it, the beast started to bite on it. It tore a piece of the spacecraft off, making it collapse and fall into the ground in an enormous crash.

**Chronos: 2900  
Tech: 3200**

"Set card, turn end."

"My turn, I activate Galaxy's Highway"

A card showing a Victory Viper sailing through the galaxy appeared on the field.

"I can revive one Victory Viper from my graveyard and activate one of its effects. I summon back my Victory Viper and I increase its attack to 1600!"

Tech Ex. laughed looking at his hand, "Now I activate Lost Voyage!"

A card showing a Victory Viper landing on a desolate planet appeared on the field. The planet was a barren desert, and the Victory Viper was hovering a few feet above it.

"This lets me increase my Victory Viper's attack by 1000, so my Victory Viper is now 2600!"

Tech Ex. laughed insanely, and continued his turn with an even more rapid pace. "I now activate another Power Capsule. I summon one Option Token (?/?)!"

The Victory Viper shot something out of its cannon. That thing slowly started to hover the ground; the thing looked like small cannon-like machine. After hovering for a few seconds, it slowly started to circle around the Victory Viper.

Tech Ex. clutched his fist. "Option Token always has the same attack and defense as my Victory Viper. Its attack is also 2600!" He pointed at the old, dog-looking machine. "Now Victory Viper, attack Ancient Gear Beast!"

Victory Viper pointed itself at the dog-like machine, and it started to glow with red. It sounded like it was charging, then it shot a burst of hot-white energy at the dog-like machine, making it explode.

**Chronos: 2300  
Tech: 3200**

"Now I use Victory Viper's effect, I can destroy one faceup magic or trap card. I destroy Ancient Gear Catapult." As he said this, one of the cannons of Victory Viper shot a beam of a bluish color at the catapult, completely destroying it. He then pointed at Chronos, "Now Option Token, attack directly!"

Chronos pointed at his facedown card, "I activate Old Weaponry in response na no ne." The facedown flipped up, showing medieval weapons such as an axe and a mace on a weapon stand.

"This let's me choose one "Ancient Gear" monster with less then 2000 attack from my deck and normal summon it. I choose Ancient Warrior (1500/1500) and summon it in defense."

An old, six-armed metallic monster came to the field. It had one red eye and held medieval weaponry in its arms.

"Tch, Option Token, attack Ancient Warrior!" Tech Ex. yelled.

Chronos laughed, "When Ancient Warrior is destroyed, I can destroy the monster that destroyed it."

The small cannon shot a laser at the old warrior. It exploded into a cloud of smoke, and out of the smoke came a large sword high into the air. It started to fall down, landing right onto the token and making it explode into hologram pixels.

Tech Ex. grunted in anger at his miscalculation. "Turn end."

"My turn na no ne. I get Ancient Gear Soldier from my deck. Now I activate Ancient Gear Arc."

A large arc appeared on the field. It was metal and seemingly ancient. It had a large mast on it, and had a large steel door that seemed like the entrance to it. It had dozens of drawings on it.

"This card's effect activates depending on the total attack of all "Ancient Gear" monsters on the field. If the total attack of all "Ancient Gear" monsters on the field is 1000 or more, card effects cannot destroy the arc. Now I summon Ancient Gear Soldier!"

The old rusty machine came to the field, one arm holding a gun. The arc above started to glow white.

"Now I activate my equipment card, Ancient Gear Sword. I can increase all Ancient monsters attack by 1000, so my Ancient Gear Soldier's attack is now 2300."

Chronos looked up to the arc overhead, as did Tech Ex. The arc had turned a dark red. Chronos smiled, "With my arc, if the total attack of Ancient Gear monster is 2000 or more, I can perform one extra normal summon this turn. I summon Ancient Gear Horse (400/400) in attack na no ne."

A large, old machine came to the field. It was the shape of a horse. Its whole body was machinery, and it had two glowing red eyes. It stomped around the field, before settling down.

"I end."

"My turn, I activate my last Power Capsule and gain an Option Token. Now attack Ancient Gear Soldier, Victory Viper!"

Victory Viper shot a laser at the ancient war machine but it bounced off with a 'clack'.

"Huh?"

Chronos laughed a bit, "With Ancient Gear Horse, no "Ancient Gear" monster of mine can be destroyed as a result of battle and all battle damage is reduced to 0 no ne."

Tech Ex. grunted. "Fine," he said impatiently, "Option Token attack Ancient Gear Horse!"

The small cannon-like machine shot a blue laser at the metallic horse, making it burst into smoke.

"Gonzolla cheese!" he said in dismay at the loss of his monster.

**Chronos: 100  
Tech: 3200**

"I end." Tech said with a smirk

"My turn no ne," Chronos said seriously, drawing his card. "I get Ancient Gear. Now I activate Pot of Greed, I can draw two cards from my deck." Chronos yelled, drawing his two cards, and smiling as he saw them. "Now I summon Ancient Gear (100/800) na no ne!"

A small, old machine came to the field. Its head was one big wheel and its legs were basically smaller wheels. It stood up, and moved its wheel in the direction of Tech Ex. with surprising speed. It slowly stopped moving and settled on Chronos' field.

"With Ancient Gear, I can summon another Ancient Gear from my hand, and I do so, no ne."

Next to the old, small machine came another one identical to it. They both whirled their wheel around each other, and then shortly stopped.

"Now I use my Arc's double normal summon effect to sacrifice both for my famous card, my legendary card, Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!"

A giant rusty, old machine came to the field. It was massive, towering twenty feet into the air. A wheel was on its shoulder and underneath it, with huge metal for the rest of the body. It looked like a Spartan soldier, with a helmet made for soldiers. It had two glowing red eyes, which stared at the Victory Vipers.

"This is a card that shall defeat you Tech." Chronos said, "Ancient Gear is my legendary card."

Tech Ex. laughed mockingly. "Legendary? You call your pathetic monster 'legendary'? I've had enough of your idioticy, Chronos. That card isn't worth the piece of paper it's printed on. Nothing in Duelist Academia is made of anything of worth." He said in a combination of disgust and hatred.

Chronos growled at the insult, "Duelist Academia is made of worth, Tech! My Ancient Gear Golem is proof of that, and I'll proof its worth, our worth, now!"

"Lets see it then Chronos." Tech Ex. said arrogantly, his face twirled in a wicked smile.

Chronos growled, "Ancient Gear Golem, attack Victory Viper na no ne!"

The giant golem rocked itself backwards, and then moved violently forward, punching the large spacecraft. The spacecraft burst into hologram pixels. The pixels that then fell lightly onto the ground and disappeared.

**Chronos: 100  
Tech: 2800**

"Turn end no ne."

"My turn." Tech Ex. yelled, drawing a card, and looking at it with a smile, "I active Boss Battle."

A card showing a Victory Viper fighting in a game appeared on the field. The Victory Viper was head-to-head against what looked like a large, boss monster with three orbs surrounding it.

"This lets me summon as many Victory Vipers as possible from my deck or graveyard if you don't have any cards with B.E.S. in their name or a Big Core. Since you don't Professor, I summon three Victory Vipers!"

Once Tech Ex. finished, three spacecrafts came to the field. They slowly hovered above the ground, faced in the direction of Chronos.

Tech Ex. continued, "Now I active The Future's Power, this increases all Victory Vipers attack by half of the attack of one monster on your side of the field, making Victory Viper 2700, and minus your Ancient Gear Golem's attack by half, making it 1500!"

Tech smirked with a look of triumph. He pointed his finger at Chronos. "Your Golem is a perfect example of the worth of Duelist Academia, Chronos. A weakened creature that we shall destroy from power and unity!" He motioned to the three Victory Vipers hovering over him. "The unity of the strong shall crush the worthless insects of Duelist Academia. I shall destroy your 'worth' Chronos." He pointed his index and middle fingers together at Ancient Gear Golem, "Victory Vipers, attack Ancient Gear Golem! Let our glory be known!"

All the Victory Viper's attacked at once, shooting dozens of blue lasers at the large, old machine. Soon the large machine was obscured by smoke. Tech Ex. laughed in triumph, but slowly, as the dusk cleared, the Golem still stood, looking with its red eye at the three machines. Tech Ex. looked at the machine with confusion, but suddenly his expression turned into one of rage.

"What!?" He bellowed, his face contorted with rage to see the old machine still standing.

Chronos chuckled a bit at Tech's anger. "You forgot the third and last effect of my arc Tech no ne! When the combined attack in your Battle Phase is 3000, I can make all your monsters attack one Ancient Gear on my side of the using only their original attack points! Now, Ancient Gear Golem, show these futuristic machines the glory of the past! The glory of Duelist Academia! Antique Gear Pound!"

The giant golem got up, looking at all three machines. It moved its body backwards, its arm drawn back; it then pushed forward, its fist smashing all three spaceships. At the same time, they all exploded, leaving Chronos laughing at his victory.

**Chronos: 100  
Tech: 0**

-Duel End

The holograms went away with a low "hum" and the duel disk deactivated. Tech Ex. looked in disbelief to have been defeated. "No!" Tech Ex. said in despair, "How could I lose!? How could I lose to a damn Duelist Academier!?"

Chronos shook his head. "You had forgotten the true spirit of a duelist, Tech. It does not matter about the past or present or even future, but by relying on your strength to win no ne." Chronos said, his finger in the air in over-dramatic-y.

"I don't need words from a damn Duelist Academier." Tech said darkly, his face contorted with rage at the lecture. "Only us, North School, will be supreme!" He yelled at Chronos. He threw to Chronos "The Future's Power" and looked at him, his face merely a mask of rage. He talked slowly, his words tipped with anger, "You may have won now Chronos de Medici, but this tournament is far from over, and when we win, this school will be **nothing**. We will crush it into merely dust." Both he and Chronos stared at each other for a minute that seemed like an eternity. Then, Tech Ex. started to run as fast as he could, going to an unknown destination.

Chronos looked at the spot where Tech Ex. was. He seemed puzzled. He looked into the blue, cloudless sky. _Something is wrong_ Chronos thought. _This tournament is not a normal one... _Chronos looked toward the main building, _I'm not even sure what true power North School is holding…_

-Chapter End

**Notes:  
**  
-Tech Ex. is short for Technology Expert And he has that name because it's fiction XD

-Most of Tech's cards are based around the future and such. The only exception is Boss Battle, which is a based around the fact it's based on a video game.

-Music Selection:

--

- The Calm Before the Duel  
Starts: When Tech Ex. appears  
Ends: The start of the duel

- Chronos' Theme  
Starts: When Chronos activates Ancient Gear Catapult  
Ends: When Tech Ex. loses lifepoints from Ancient Gear Catapult

- Failure  
Starts: When Tech Ex. attacks Ancient Gear Warrior  
Ends: When Option Token is destroyed

- An Exciting Duel  
Starts: When Tech Ex. summons Victory viper with Galaxy Highway  
Ends: When Chronos uses Old Weaponry

- Chronos' Theme (2nd Time)  
Starts: When Chronos summons Ancient Gear Golem  
Ends: End of duel

--

New Cards List:

**Chronos de Medici:**

Ancient Gear Horse

400  
400  
2 stars  
Earth  
Machine  
As long as this remains faceup on the field, any monsters with "Ancient Gear" in their name (expect Ancient Gear Horse) are not destroyed as a result of battle and battle damage is reduced to 0.

Art: A card shows a large, old horse-shaped machine trampling around a metallic background. It has two glowing red eyes, with deformed-looking hooves.

Ancient Warrior

1500  
1500  
4 stars  
Earth  
Machine  
If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the monster that destroyed this card.

Art: A card shows an old, six-armed metallic monster. It has one red eye and holds dozens of medieval weaponry in its arms.

Ancient Gear Sword  
Normal Spell  
Increase all monsters' attack with "Ancient Gear" in their name on your side of the field by 1000 as long as the monsters remain faceup on the field.

Art: A card shows an Ancient Gear Soldier using a lightsaber-like sword to cut down a demon.

Ancient Gear Clock  
Permanent Spell  
When this card is faceup on the field, you may skip your draw phase to search one monster in your deck with "Ancient Gear" in its name and put it in your hand. At the 3rd standby phase from when this card was activated, destroy this card.

Art: A card shows an old grandfather clock spinning its hands.

Ancient Gear Arc  
Field Spell  
This gains the following effects depending on the total attack of monsters on your side of the field with "Ancient Gear" in its name:

-1000 or more: This card may not be destroyed by card effects  
-2000 or more: You may perform one extra normal summon once per turn  
-3000 or more: If your opponent attacks, you may select one faceup "Ancient Gear" card on your side of the field. All faceup monsters on your opponent's side of the field must attack the selected monster using their original attack points.

Art: A card shows a large arc. The arc is metallic and seemingly ancient. It has a large mast on it, and a large steel door that seems like the entrance to it. It has dozens of different drawings on it from unknown cultures or events.

Old Weaponry  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if you are attacked directly. You may normal summon one monster with "Ancient Gear" in its name from your deck.

Art: A card shows medieval weapons, such as an axe and a mace, on a weapons stand.

Ancient Gear Catapult  
Continuous Trap  
As long as this remains faceup on the field, if any monsters with "Ancient Gear" in their name are destroyed as a result of battle, inflect damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to how many "Ancient Gear" monsters destroyed x 400 at the end phase.

Art: A card shows an old, wooden catapult, with an Ancient Gear Solider on it. Behind the catapult is the scene from Ancient Gear Castle

**Tech Ex.:**

Galaxy's Highway  
Normal Spell  
Special summon one monster from your graveyard to your field with the name "Victory Viper" or "Gradius". You may then select and active one of the monster's effect if its name is "Victory Viper" or increase its attack by 2000 if its name is "Gradius".

Art: A card shows a Victory Viper sailing through the galaxy. Behind the Victory Viper is a wormhole.

Lost Voyage  
Quick-Play Spell  
Increase the attack of one monster with the name "Victory Viper" or "Gradius" by 1000 as long as the monster remains faceup on the field. The monster may not be destroyed as a result of battle on your opponent's next turn.

Art: A card shows a Victory Viper landing on a desolate planet. The planet itself is a barren desert, and the Victory Viper is hovering a few feet above it.

Boss Battle  
Quick-Play Spell  
Your opponent must special summon as many monsters with "B.E.S." in their name or called "Big Core" from their hand, graveyard, and/or deck. If no "B.E.S." or "Big Core" monsters exist in your opponent's deck, graveyard or hand, special summon as many monsters named "Victory Viper XX09" or "Gradius" from your graveyard, hand and/or deck.

Art: A card shows a Victory Viper fighting in a game. The Victory Viper is fighting head-to-head against what looks like a large, boss monster with three orbs surrounding it.

The Future's Power  
Normal Spell  
When this card is activated, halve the attack of one monster on your opponent's side of the field and increase all cards named "Victory Viper" or "Gradius" on your side of the field by the same amount.

Art: A card shows a futuristic city, filled with hovering cars and high-tech roads. There are screens and high-tech-looking skyscrapers everywhere.

**Two Card of the Chapter: The Future's Power and Ancient Gear Golem!**

The Future's Power  
Normal Spell  
When this card is activated, halve the attack of one monster on your opponent's side of the field and increase all cards named "Victory Viper" or "Gradius" on your side of the field by the same amount.

Art: A card shows a futuristic city, filled with hovering cars and high-tech roads. There are screens and high-tech-looking skyscrapers everywhere.

**Trivia:** A card given to Tech Ex. at the day of his initiation into being a teacher. A rare card, Tech Ex. uses it to show his belief in the future alone.

Ancient Gear Golem  
3000  
3000  
8 stars  
Earth  
Machine  
This card cannot be Special Summoned. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

**Trivia:** Once an Italian Renaissance design, Pegasus found the design and decided to create Ancient Gear Golem. Fearing that it might be a bit too powerful, he gave it to Duelist Academia. When Chronos entered and proved his worth as a teacher, they decided to give him this card.

**Character Analysis: Tech Ex.**

He's arrogant, bashful, and feels he's superior. Basically, a typical North Schooler under Kong's North School. I tried making him someone who's the somewhat opposite of Chronos, who's an Italian Renaissance man. And of course, it has to be a "futuristic boy with no respect for the past" as described by Chronos. He's been teaching for North School under both Ichinose and Kong, and feels more loyalty to Kong for reviving North School and Kong's radicalism. Though arrogant and bashful, he's like Chronos in that on the inside he does care about his students; but he's more on the likes of the old Chronos and feels the weaklings shouldn't even be allowed at North School. Perhaps he's even more extreme then old Chronos was.

If I could make a theme for Tech Ex., it would likely be a hip-hop-like theme and/or fast-pace to symbolize Tech Ex.'s vision of "the glory of the future".


	8. Napoleon’s Rival: Toys of War

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 8: Napoleon's Rival: Toys of War**

--

"I will show the students the last duel de aru."

- Napoleon, Episode 92

"Morality has nothing to do with such a man as I am."

- Napoleon Bonaparte

"L'état c'est moi"  
Translation: "I am the State."

- King Louis XIV

--

3rd day of Grand Battle…

--

At Duelist Academia, Napoleon was sitting at his desk. It was a relatively nice room, with a large desk in it and a window near it. Napoleon sat on a large chair on account of Napoleon's height. He was sipping some fine wine, muttering almost drunk en words such as "Death to North School!" "I am the school!" and "What is a throne? I don't know…"

He did this for some time, until his PDA started to ring. He looked at it, interested in the message. Chronos had sent him a voice-message; he checked it.

"Meet me at the abandoned dorm to talk about in private." The voice-message of Chronos said.

_Odd de aru. _Napoleon thought, _no one is supposed to go into the Abandoned Dorm, especially after what happened with Amnael…_

Napoleon shrugged, and got off his chair. He went outside, and headed for the Abandoned Dorm…

--

Napoleon stood outside the Abandoned Dorm. Blocking the way to the dorm was a long row of stonewalls and a large chain that covered the entrance. On the large chain was a sign saying 'Stay Out'. Napoleon sighed, and went over the chain. He started to walk to the door. When he got to it, he started to open it, the door creaking. Inside, the dorm was an eerie place, with spider webs and dust on every wall. Napoleon walked forward, looking around for Chronos, feeling a deep discomfort to be in the dorm. He kept looking his shoulder every few seconds. "Where are you Professor Chronos de aru?" he yelled out, but nobody answered. Napoleon yelled even louder, "Professor!"

A tall Russian man came out of a corner and faced Napoleon. He had on long white pants with a suit fit for an Nineteenth century nobleman. At his side was a long sword in a sheath. He had blonde hair, and heavy sideburns. His nose was long, and he smirked as he looked at Napoleon.

"No need to yell, Vice Principal." The Russian man said with a smirk.

"Who-" Napoleon said, but stopped mid-way, his face showing recognition. "Oh, you. Vice Principal of North School, Alexander the I."

"Yes, and Vice Principle of Duelist Academia, Napoleon. Long time no see eh?" Alexander said mockingly.

"Why are you here Alexander?" Napoleon said harshly. He looked around him; the dorm seemed unwelcoming.

"I was the one who called on your PDA. You don't think that North School doesn't have the resources to fake a mere voice, do you?"

Napoleon grunted angrily at the lie. He looked around him, and spoke, his voice angry, "What do you want than Alexander?"

"To show whose better, but of course. You people in Duelist Academia, are weak." He said; his voice filled with passion, "Our glorious North School is supreme!"

Napoleon seemed insulted at being called weak. "What are you talking about de aru? We are powerful ourselves! We have destroyed North School time and time again!"

"Defeat us? You only defeated us in a weakened state! We have been revived, and with that, the glory of gods and kings! You, on the other hand, Vice Principal, are weak."

"How could we be weak?" Napoleon said, scoffing at the mere idea.

Alexander laughed, "How? How? Look around you, Vice Principal! You sealed off the one thing that could make you gain power beyond immense, the Sangenma! The Sangenma would have made you all-powerful! But you sealed it off. Weakness." He said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Napoleon scoffed, "The Sangenma are an extreme method of strength. We are strong even without the Sangenma, for that is our power."

Alexander laughed, "You? Duelist Academia? Strong? That's pathetic. Duelist Academia can't even comprehend _our_ strength, _our_ power." Alexander turned on his duel disk with a snap and a beep. "Shall we duel?"

Napoleon grunted, turning on his duel disk, which went on with a snap and a beep too. "I shall show you the strength of Duelist Academia."

Alexander laughed, and looked around the dorm. "I've heard stories about this dorm. All the students in this dorm disappeared without a trace. All expect one student who returned last year. A professor of this Academia, who was an alchemist, had a hand in the disappearances of the students. That research of Yami No Games was conducted here."

He looked around him, spreading his hand, "What a dorm, to be built in such a weakling place like Duelist Academia. Perhaps when we win and destroy Duelist Academia, Kong will grant me the privilege of studying this dorm. But for now, I will crush you.

Napoleon laughed, to Alexander's annoyance. "Let's see that than, Alexander de aru."

Alexander grunted, and both he and Napoleon drew their first five card. "DUEL!" they both shouted.

- Duel Start

"My turn first!" yelled Napoleon looking at his hand, "I summon Toy Soldier (800/300) in attack!"

A small, wooden toy soldier came to the field. He had a small wooden musket by his side. He wore an extremely large red cap which was nearly the size of the toy soldier.

"Now using Toy Soldier effect, I can summon two more Toy Soldiers from my deck de aru!"

Once Napoleon finished, two more wooden soldiers with extremely large caps came to Napoleon's field. They saluted, and held their muskets at their sides.

"Turn end."

"Hmph, my turn. I summon Holy Crusader (1700/1300)!"

A tall man came to the field. He had on a long, dark robe that covered his entire body, and a hood covered his face. A sword was beside his side. He stood still, seemingly waiting for something.

Alexander laughed, "When Holy Crusader is on the field, I can play trap cards immediately from my hand by paying 500 lifepoints per trap card. I use his effect to activate Road of God!"

**Napoleon: 4000  
Alexander: 3500**

A card showing a road being drawn out by a large, transparent hand appeared on the field.

"This turn, my crusader can attack directly." Alexander said, before pointing at Napoleon, "Go Holy Crusader, attack! Show him the wrath of God!"

The man in the black robe took out the sword beside him, and rapidly walked toward Napoleon. When he was three feet away from him, he slashed at Napoleon with his sword, making Napoleon fall from the blow.

**Napoleon: 2300  
Alexander: 3500**

"Turn end"

Napoleon quickly got up, his face showing resolve. "My turn de aru." He yelled, drawing his card, "I activate Toy Drum."

A card showing a toy soldier playing a small drum appeared on the field.

"This turn I can inflect 400 extra points of damage each time I attack directly this turn. Now I activate Forced March. This halves all attack of the monsters on my side of the field but I can attack directly. So all my Toy Soldiers' attack are 400."

Napoleon laughed in triumph at his move, "Now, all Toy Soldiers, attack directly de aru!"

The small wooden toys took went onto their knees, their muskets pointed at Alexander. Alexander looked at the toys angrily, as each of the toys fired their muskets at Alexander, hitting him in the chest with cork-bottle bullets. Alexander gasped from the pains, his face contorted with rage.

**Napoleon: 2300  
Alexander: 2300**

"And you lose an extra 400 for each direct attack de aru!"

Alexander muttered threats as he looked at his lifepoint counter, which slowly went down.

**Napoleon: 2300  
Alexander: 1100**

"Set card, turn end."

"My turn." Alexander roared; his eyes filled with rage. He looked at the card he drew and smirked, "I summon First Crusaders! (1300/1100)"

Once Alexander finished, three warriors appeared in front of him. They wore iron armor that covered their whole bodies. They had sword in their hands, and were muttering prayers.

Alexander clenched his fist; "My First Crusaders lets me destroy one monster when it's summoned. I destroy one Toy Soldier!"

The warriors looked at each other solemnly, and placed their swords together. When all three swords touched, the swords glowed with a bright white light, and the toy soldier started to melt.

Alexander smile, "Now I attack with Holy Crusader and First Crusaders!"

Both the three warriors and the man in the robe looked at each other and nodded. The man in the robe took out his sword, as did the three warriors. They both advanced to the soldiers, ready to cut them in half.

"Negate Attack de aru!" Napoleon yelled. As he yelled, the man in the robe tried to slash at the toy, but a large multi-colored warp-hole blocked him, and the slash went into the warp-hole.

"Fine," Alexander said, looking at his hand, "turn end."

"My turn." Napoleon looked from the warrior to his toy soldiers. "I activate Hundred Days aru!"

A card showing a fat wooden toy sitting at a desk in a small room appeared on the field. On the desk was a map, with various war plans.

"This lets me special summon monsters with 500 or less attack from my deck onto the field till I fill my field! I special summon three Toy Strategist (100/100) in defense."

Three wooden toys came to the field. They were similar to the toy soldiers, but they didn't wear a uniform and they didn't have guns. They all pulled out a map and started to look at it.

"Toy Strategist lets me sacrifice one monster on my side of the field to destroy one monster on your side of the field, but I can't attack this turn. I destroy one Toy Soldier to destroy Holy Crusader de aru."

One of the wooden toys planning got up from looking at the map and went over to the wooden toy. The toy soldier saluted to him, and the wooden toy saluted back. After a second, the wooden toy stopped saluting and picked up the toy soldier. He threw him at the man in the black robes, making both explode.

"Now I send one Toy Strategist at you to destroy your First Crusaders!"

Another wooden toy got up; he looked at the wooden toy next to him, and suddenly threw him at the three warriors, making all of them explode into pixels. The wooden toy went back to planning.

"I switch Toy Soldier to defense, turn end, de aru."

"My turn," Alexander said harshly, drawing his card like he was slashing with his card. He looked at it and smiled, "I summon Second Crusader (2000/1200) in attack."

Once he finished, three more warriors came to the field. They had shiny steel armor on, and had maces at their sides. They kneed to the floor and started praying, as the spirits of Holy Crusader and First Crusader started hovered above them as they prayed.

"This card can only be special summoned if I remove from play two Crusader or Crusaders. Namely Holy Crusader and First Crusaders." Alexander pointed to the sky, "Now, Second Crusaders can attack directly but it only inflects half of its attack. Go, Second Crusaders, show this weakling our holy cause! Attack directly!"

The praying men got up. Their eyes looked tired, but they took out their maces and ran toward Napoleon, hitting him with it. Napoleon fell to the floor, but quickly go back up.

**Napoleon: 1250  
Alexander: 1100**

"Set card, turn end."

Napoleon growled threatening as he drew his card. "My turn de aru. I activate the Emperor's Coronation."

A card showing a king's crown appeared on the field.

"I can sacrifice one Toy Soldier on my side of the field to summon one Toy Emperor (2300/800)!"

The toy soldier started to become enveloped in smoke, becoming obscured from view. The smoke quickly went away, and in its place, a larger, much bigger toy was in its place. He had green clothes on with a red cape, and a large hat on. He was chubby, but his face looked determined. He was riding on large, white wooden horse. He suddenly held up his sword high into the air.

"Now I attack with Toy Emperor!"

The fat emperor started to ride up to the three warriors. When he got to them, he took his sword and slashed them while on his horse. The warriors exploded, leaving the emperor victorious.

**Napoleon: 1250  
Alexander: 800**

Napoleon clenched his hand, "When Toy Emperor destroys a monster as a result of battle I can get one trap card from my deck to my hand. I get Toy Guns. Set card, turn end."

Alexander snickered at the emperor toy. "I will destroy that toy, Napoleon!" He yelled, drawing his card again like a slash, "My turn! I summon Third Crusaders. (1700/100)"

Once Alexander finished, another trio of men came to the field. They wore shiny armor, and steel helmets. They had bows and arrows on their backs and a sword by their side. They looked to each other, and held their sword high in the air for their fallen comrades.

"If Third Crusaders is faceup on the field during the battle phase, no magic or trap cards can be activated. Now, Third Crusaders, attack Toy Strategist!"

The knights looked toward the wooden toy, their faces solemn. They all ran toward it, and stabbed it multiple times with their spears, making the toy explode into pixels.

"Turn end."

"My turn de aru," Napoleon said, drawing his card, "I summon Toy Commander (700/700) de aru."

A tall, fierce looking wooden toy came to the field. Like the soldiers, he had on a large red cap, but his was decorated with many stars. He saluted to Napoleon when he came to the field, and then to the emperor toy. He then rigidly looked toward Alexander, his musket by his side.

"With Toy Commander, I can halve his attack monster in exchange of letting him attack directly. Toy Commander's attack now becomes 350."

When Napoleon finished, the toy suddenly grew smaller, but his eyes turned red, and his face became angry.

Napoleon toward his facedown card, which flipped up to show a toy soldier lighting up a cannon. "Now I activate my facedown card, Toy Gun. This increases Toy Commander's attack by 500, making it 850!"

Napoleon pointed toward Alexander, "Toy Commander, attack directly! Let me win this duel for Duelist Academia!"

The proud toy took its musket, and looked at Alexander with anger in his eyes. He got to his knees and pointed the gun at Alexander, and shot at him. The cork-bottle bullet hit him in the gut, making Alexander gasped. He stood weakly from the blow, his finger pointing to a facedown card flipping up.

"Card activate, Fall from Grace."

A card showing a group of knights being hung before a crowd throwing rocks at them appeared on the field.

"With this card, all monsters' attack, expect Crusaders, are halved until the end of the turn. Toy Commander's attack becomes 425 and Toy Emperor's attack become 1150."

**Napoleon: 1250  
Alexander: 475**

Napoleon scoffed, but continued on, taking out his deck. "When Toy Commander inflects damage, I can get one spell card from my deck. I get Drum and Fife Platoon. Also my Toy Commander can switch to defense position at the end phase. I switch Toy Commander's position and set one card, turn end."

Alexander scoffed, "All the monster's attacks return to normal now. But it's my turn. Draw!" He looked at what he drew with a smile, "I sacrifice Third Crusaders to special summon Fourth Crusaders (2300/1900)!"

Once he finished, two warriors came to the field, their bodies a blinding light. Napoleon squinted his eyes. When his eyes became used to the light, he opened them again. In front of him were two giant warriors, spears by their sides and shiny white armor. Both warriors knelt to the ground, and started to pray for their sacrificed comrades.

"Now I activate Refuge of Holy Knights," Alexander yelled, to which a hologram showing a card where knights are in a barracks came to the field. There were five soldiers in all, each one with a bible in hand and a sword in the other. "I can revive one Crusaders monster from my graveyard but I have to halve its attack. I summon Second Crusaders. Now I activate my magic card, War Drum!"

A card showing a drum being banged on appeared on the field.

"With this card, I can sacrifice one monster on my side of the field to attack directly with one monster. I sacrifice Second Crusaders to let Fourth Crusaders attack directly! Fourth Crusaders, show this insolent fool the holy cause, our cause! Attack directly! Spear of God!"

Both knights got up from the ground and took their spears with them. They suddenly started to move toward Napoleon, ready to attack him.

Napoleon pointed to his facedown card, "Magic card activate, End of Battles - Waterloo!"

A card showing a Frenchman on a boat surrounded by a group of men appeared on the field. The man was rather plump, his face stern. The men surrounding him had swords pointed at his throat. He looked at them angrily, apparently in defeat.

Napoleon pumped one of his hands, "With this card, I can sacrifice all monsters with 1000 attack or lower to increase one monster attack by the same amount. I tribute Toy Commander (700), to increase Toy Emperor's attack by 700! I sacrifice the weakling monsters to power the strong!" he smiled as his toy emperor started to grow in size. "Toy Emperor now has 3000 attack!"

"There is no point Napoleon! It's impossible to beat me!" Alexander yelled at Napoleon, as his warriors looked ready to throw their spears at Napoleon.

Napoleon scoffed, " 'Impossible'," he repeated, "It's not French!" He pointed at his Waterloo, "With Waterloo, you must attack with all monsters on your side of the field with one monster on my side of the field!"

Alexander looked in horror as his warrior changed direction, instead jumping up and throwing their spears at Toy Emperor.

"Toy Emperor, crush him, leave only the strongest ahead de aru! Emperor's Paling!"

The toy emperor looked up at the incoming crusaders with a stern look. The emperor stuck out its wooden sword, so that it was pointed toward the crusaders. The crusaders went into the sword and were impaled by it. They screamed into the air, as they burst into hologram pixels.

**Napoleon: 1250  
Alexander: 0**

- Duel End

The holograms slowly went away with a 'hum' and a beep. The duel disk deactivated, leaving Alexander looking in shock, yelling into the air from his defeat. His face was contorted with anger, "Defeat!? How can I be defeated!? I am Alexander, Vice Principal of North School! We are supreme, I shouldn't lose to a damn Academier!"

Napoleon looked at him sternly, "But you did lose de aru. You relied too much on the power of your school, not the power of yourself." Napoleon clenched his hands, "Only the elite survive in life. They survive because they use their own strength, not the strength of others, to defeat drop-outs!"

Alexander looked at Napoleon, his eyes burning with rage. "What are you implying, Napoleon?" He asked harshly.

"I'm implying that by relying on your school and not your own strength, that made you weak. You have become a drop-out amongst weakling de aru!"

"How. Dare. You…" Alexander said in anger, his voice cracked and getting louder with each word. "We, are all-powerful, we are superb! We have power beyond your own damn comprehension, Vice Principal! This victory," He spat on the floor in disgust, "was merely a fluke, an accident! Make no mistake Vice Principal, when the day North School shows her true power, her god, this Academia will be nothing but dust."

Once he finished, Alexander looked at Napoleon in rage. He suddenly started to run off, heading for an exit. Once he left, Napoleon stood alone, shaking his head. "You may never get it Alexander…"

Napoleon looked around him, and started to walk out of the abandoned dorm. The floor creaked with each step, but Napoleon ignored it. He finally got to the outside, to which Napoleon breathed in the fresh air. After a couple of minutes of fresh air, he heard his PDA go off. Napoleon picked it up, and on the screen was Chronos at his desk.

"Professor Chronos de aru!"

"Vice Principal Napoleon, where have you've been? I've been trying to contact you, but your signal was jammed." Chronos sighed, "Anyway, I've finally gotten some info on this tournament na no ne."

Napoleon's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Chronos, "How do I know this is really you de aru?"

Chronos suddenly became angry at Napoleon; his eyes bulged and his head suddenly became bigger. "Of course it's me na no ne!!" he shouted at Napoleon.

Napoleon looked shocked by Chronos' anger, but merely coughed in embarrassment. "Err, yes." He said, trying to change the subject, "So what info have you've gotten de aru?"

Chronos became calmer, and he sighed. He looked at Napoleon seriously, "It seems Kong contacted Samejima prior to the tournament na no ne. That mysterious ship blockade event that happened shortly before this tournament seemed to be Kong's doing. But after that, there's no record. It's as if Samejima intentionally took out the logs so no one could know what was said between him and Kong. It's suspicious, and I'm going to investigate some more."

Napoleon nodded, "Aye, Professor Chronos. I'll keep in touch." Chronos nodded, and the PDA turned off. Napoleon looked up into the sky, "We must find out what this tournament is about. It doesn't add up."

Napoleon's aura started to burn strongly, as a burning fire was suddenly behind him in the background. "I shall find out about this tournament to help the elite school that is Duelist Academia de aru!"

-Chapter End

Notes:

- Waterloo was where final battle for Napoleon was. He lost and was exiled to St. Helena.

- Hundred Days was the time during which Napoleon Bonaparte arrived back in Paris. After that, a lot of things happened that eventually lead to Napoleon being exiled.

- Alexander I was the emperor of Imperial Russia during Napoleon's time. He fought against Napoleon Bonaparte during the Napoleonic Wars.

- Alexander I considered himself on a holy mission to defeat Napoleon Bonaparte, so I put that in by him having a Crusaders deck.

- Go to Janime for Napoleon's cards that are anime-only (Which 99 percent of his deck is XD).

- I did try to gain back that 'Elite-only' personality of Napoleon back when he first came into the show (which they changed like the 'Elite-only' personality of Chronos back in the first season. Anybody ever wonder they made Napoleon as an attempt to give that personality of Chronos to a different character so they could change Chronos and keep the idea?).

- Sangenma is the Romanji (Romanized words from Japanese) name for the Sacred Beasts. I don't like the name 'Sacred Beasts', so it's Sangenma. Also, there is no plural form in the Japanese language, so it's Sangenma instead of Sangenmas.

-Music Selection:

--

- Daily Delight  
Starts: Beginning of the chapter  
Ends: When Napoleon appears at the Abandoned Dorm

- Dark Johan's Theme  
Starts: When Alexander appears  
Ends: When the duel starts

- The Shadow Game  
Starts: When Alexander summons Third Crusaders  
Ends: End of his turn

- Sad Duel  
Starts: When Napoleon summons Toy Commander  
Ends: End of the duel

(Alternatively, if anyone plays Kingdom Hearts, Rage Awakened sounds awesome with this if you can imagine it.)

--

New Cards List:

**Napoleon:**

Toy Commander  
700  
700  
3 stars  
Earth  
Warrior  
Once per turn, you can halve the attack of this card and this card can attack directly. If this card inflects battle damage to your opponent, get one spell card from you deck to your hand. During your end phase, you may change the position of this card.

Art: A card shows a tall, fierce looking wooden toy. He has on a large red cap, but his is decorated with many stars. He's saluting with his right hand, and his left hand is holding a toy bayonet.

Toy Strategist  
100  
100  
2 stars  
Earth  
Warrior  
By tributing one monster on your side of the field, select and destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. You may not conduct a battle phase the turn you use this card's effect.

Art: A card shows three wooden toys. They are in plain clothes that looked like it came from the sixteenth century. They're hunched over a table, examining a map with plans on it.

Hundred Days  
Normal Spell  
Special summon monsters with 500 attack or less from your deck to the field until there is no more space on your side of the field. If you do not have the amount needed to fill your side of the field, you lose half your lifepoints.

Art: A card shows a fat wooden toy sitting at a desk in a small room. On the desk is a map, with various war plans.

Toy Drum  
Normal Spell  
If you attack directly this turn, inflect damage to your opponent's lifepoints for each direct attack x 400.

Art: A card shows a toy soldier playing a small drum.

End of Battles-Waterloo  
Quick-Play Spell  
When this card is activated, tribute all monsters with attack lower then 1000 or less on your side of the field. Increase one monster's attack on your side of the field equal to the total attack of the tributed monsters. All faceup attack monsters on your opponent's side of the field must attack the selected monster this turn. If a monster is in faceup defense mode, change it to attack mode.

Art: A card shows a Frenchman on a boat surrounded by a group of men. The man is rather plump, his face stern. The men surrounding him have swords pointed at his throat. He looks at them angrily, apparently in defeat.

Toy Gun  
Normal Trap  
Increase one monster on your side of the field by 500 this turn. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may pay 500 lifepoints to put it back in the deck and shuffle.

Art: A card shows a Toy Soldier lighting up a cannon, while another stands by covering his wooden ears.

**Alexander I:**

Holy Crusader  
1700  
1300  
4 stars  
Light  
Warrior  
As long as this card remains faceup on the field you may pay 500 lifepoints to activate one trap card from your hand.

Art: A card shows a tall man. He has on a long, dark robe that covers his entire body, and a hood over his face. A sword is beside his side. His hands are in a prayer position, as he's moving his mouth.

First Crusaders  
1300  
1100  
4 stars  
Light  
Warrior  
When this card is normal summoned or flipped summoned, destroy one monster on the field.

Art: A card shows three warriors praying on their knees. They are wearing iron armor that covers their whole bodies and a helmet on their heads. They have swords by their sides.

Second Crusaders  
2000  
1200  
6 stars  
Light  
Warrior  
This cannot be normal summoned or set. This can only be special summoned by removing two "Crusader" or "Crusaders" from your graveyard. You may attack directly with this card. If this card attacks directly using this card's effect, damage to your opponent is halved.

Art: A card shows three more warriors. They have on shiny steel armor, and have maces at their sides. They're kneeing to the floor, as spirits of other warriors hover above them.

Third Crusaders  
1700  
100  
4 stars  
Light  
Warrior  
As long as this card remains faceup on the field, during the battle phase, no magic or trap cards can be activated.

Art: A card shows a trio of men. They are wearing bright shiny steel armor and steel helmets. They have bows and arrows on their backs and swords by their sides. They are each holding their sword high so that their swords touch one another.

Fourth Crusaders  
2300  
1900  
5 stars  
Light  
Warrior  
This cannot be normal summoned or set. This can only be special summoned by tributing one monster on your side of the field that has "Crusader" or "Crusaders" in their name. Each time your opponent draws, look at the card they draw. If they draw a monster that has attack higher then 1500 attack, destroy that monster. This card is destroyed during the 3rd standby phase you summoned this card, and you lose lifepoints equal to the original attack of this card.

Art: A card shows two warriors. The two soldiers are giants, with spears by their sides and shiny white armor. Both are kneeing on the ground, praying.

Road of God  
Normal Trap  
This turn, all monsters with "Crusader" in their name can attack directly.

Art: A card shows a road being drawn out by a large, transparent hand, similar to Masters Hand.

War Drum  
Normal Spell  
Select one monster and tribute one monster on your side of the field. The selected monster may attack directly this turn.

Art: A card shows a drum being banged on.

Refuge of a Holy Knight  
Normal Spell  
Special summon one monster in your graveyard that has 'Crusader' or 'Crusaders' in its name. The special summoned monster attack is halved.

Art: A card shows knights in a barracks. There are five soldiers in all, each one with a bible in hand and a sword in the other

Fall from Grace  
Normal Trap  
All faceup monster's attacks are halved until the end of the turn.

Art: A card shows a group of knights being hung before a crowd throwing rocks at them. The knights have their heads down.

**Card of the Chapter is Toy Emperor!  
**

Toy Emperor  
2300  
800  
6 stars  
Warrior  
Earth  
When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, move 1 Trap Card from your deck to your hand.

**Trivia: **The rarest card of Napoleon's deck. Given to him by Pegasus himself, Napoleon uses it to show his elitism and his strength. Napoleon himself nicknames the card _le jouet de moi._


	9. Sho’s Desperation: Vehicle of Miracles

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 9: Sho's Desperation: Vehicle of Miracles**

--

"Shut up! It's true that when I was younger, I was just chasing. I just chased after my Dear Bother and my Big Brother…just chased after. However, I have already decided. I will no longer chase after. I will get stronger, and then keep on walking together with them."

Sho, Episode 56

4th Day of Grand Battle...

--

A man with a duel disk on his arm looked at the area around him, in front of him was the large Ra Yellow dorm where North Schoolers and Duel Academia students were facing off all around the man. The man had a dark smile as Duelist Academiers were thrown away by blasts from North Schoolers. He went up to Ra Yellow building and loaded his duel disk on his right arm. He looked at some Ra Yellowers standing by. "Soon." He said, "Very soon..." Shortly, the Ra Yellow building started to envelop in smoke from battles...

--

Sho Marufuji was dueling a North Schooler; Sho had a cartoonish blue submarine with a large yellow underbelly. The submarine had a cartoonish missile in its hands. His opponent had an open field. The score was 2000 to 700, in Sho's favor.

"Submarineroid, direct attack!" Sho declared, pointing his hand toward his opponent.

The cartoonish submarine flew into the ground and hit straight at the North Schooler in the stomach.

- Duel End

The North Schooler just took out a GC from his pocket and threw it to Sho. He walked off, muttering threats under his voice to Duelist Academiers.

Sho looked at all the GCs he had. He had five already. All of them glittered under the sun, making them look absolutely beautiful to the eyes.

_These North Schoolers are tough_ he thought. Suddenly he heard a large sound. It was coming from the Ra Yellow dorm. People were yelling and screaming. Loud blasts from the Solid Vision holograms could be vaguely seen from Sho's position. Many people dueling heard it too and looked where Ra Yellow was, wondering what was happening.

_What's that!?_ Sho thought, running toward the Ra Yellow dorm.

--

As Sho got to the Ra Yellow dorm, he saw lots of duelists of Duelist Academia there; they were all on the ground, smoke coming off their clothes from defeat. Judai, Kenzan and Ray were running toward the Ra Yellow dorm as Sho got to the dorm.

"Aniki, do you know what's going on?" Sho asked, looking at the duelists on the ground.

"No. But I can tell something bad just happened." Judai replied.

"I hope it isn't the birth of a Super Tyrannosaurus!" Kenzan replied rhetorically.

Sho nodded his head as a man with a duel disk on his hand walked out of the dorm. He was the same man who had come to the dorm earlier.

"Who are you?" Judai asked, moving forward. "I've never seen you here before."

The man looked at him in surprise. "I'm Lloyd, and you are?"

"Yuki Judai."

"Yuki Judai?" he said, and then he looked like he remembered something. "Ahhh! Now I remember you, you defeated the Light of Destruction, the Three Sangenma and even us. You are a powerful duelist to be sure, but this has nothing to do with you."

"What business is that?" Sho asked.

"I'm taking control of Ra Yellow. Since I have defeated nearly every Ra Yellow's duelists, there's no one that can stop me, and there is a code in Duelist Academia: _'Whosoever defeats all duelists in a dorm, is considered king of the dorm'_. And as king, I'll use this dorm for North School."

Sho and Kenzan looked confused, "You haven't defeated us!" they both yelled at Lloyd, startling him.

"Who are you two?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"I'm Tyranno Kenzan, the Super Tyranno of Ra Yellow!" Kenzan said furiously as Lloyd sweatdropped as his remark. _Super Tyranno?_ He thought

"I'm Marufuji Sho!" Sho said, clutching his hand.

"Marufuji?" Lloyd said with interest, "Like Marufuji Ryo?"

"Yeah! I'm the brother of Kaiser Ryo! You guys should know him since he beat you all those times before!"

Lloyd's eyes gleamed. He had a wide smile. "To show how powerful North School is, yes, to show we beat the brother of the Kaiser. That will show the true might of North School," he said quietly, muttering under his breath. He then lifted his duel disk up to his face. "How about a duel to determine things?" he said with a grin, "If you win, I will stop trying to take control of Ra Yellow. If you lose, you must join North School. Also, there is an ante rule attached. Whoever loses, loses their rarest card."

Sho took a step back, "If I lose I have to join North School? I have to lose my rarest card?" he thought for a second and thought of his rarest card. "No, I can't lose that card..."

"C'mon Sho!" Judai said, "It doesn't matter if you have to risk your prized card! Do it with respect and do it to help Ra Yellow! Even if you lose, you can know you lost to help others."

"Let's go Sho! Help Ra Yellow and evolve with the rest of the world!" Kenzan said.

Sho turned and nodded to Judai and Kenzan, "Thanks aniki, Kenzan." He turned to Lloyd. "Okay Lloyd, I'll duel you to help Ra Yellow!" he yelled out.

Lloyd looked at Judai for a second, _such charisma _he thought; _it would be beneficial to have him in North School. Why hasn't Headmaster Kong...? _Lloyd noticed a monster-like thing hovering near Judai. It had brown fur, and had two big black and yellow eyes. It had two small angel wings. _Judai has a card spirit!?_ Lloyd thought, _I know I noticed something unusual during the duel between Manjyome and Judai in the School Duel, but I didn't know it was a card spirit!_

"I said let's duel!" Sho said assertively.

Lloyd snapped out of his thought and looked back at Sho. He smiled slightly, "Okay then, Marufuji Sho, let's duel!"

Sho and Lloyd moved to a spot on the grass in front of the dorm. Ray, Judai and Kenzan sat on a rock as both Sho and Lloyd faced each other, about twenty yards away. They both activated their duel disks, snapping them into positions with a loud 'thud'. The machine beeped, signaling it was on.

"DUEL!" they both shouted, drawing their first five cards.

- Duel Start

**Sho: 4000  
Lloyd: 4000 **

"I'll go first." Lloyd said, "I set one card and summon Stone Guardian in defense (0/2000)!"

A large, stone monster appeared on the field. It had a large club in its hand as it crossed its hand and knelt down. The thing looked old, it was gray and the thing shook as it moved. Its head was nothing but stone expect two small slits, making it seem like two eyes. "Turn end" Lloyd said.

"My turn!" Sho said, looking at his hand, "I summon Steamroid in attack! (1800/1800)"

A cartoonish train came to the field. For its hands, it had two wheels and a small conductor seat behind its train head. A small, yellow light was on the top of its forehead. It immediately went into a fighting stance.

"When Steamroid attacks, Steamroid gains 500 attack! (2300/1800), Steamroid, attack Stone Guardian! Chu Chu Attack!"

The cartoonish train raced toward the stone monster, at what seemed like fifty miles an hour. The train hit the monster dead on, making the monster fly up into the air before exploding. The explosion left a bunch of smoke. The train lifted its wheel-arms in a victory stance and its face looked liked what seemed a smile.

Lloyd eyes gleamed as he raised his card open. "Trap card open!" he declared, "Awakening of the Church"

A card showing a large church standing over a nice garden appeared on the field. The church gleamed in the sun, while two Gargoyles stood at the edge of the church, eyes gleaming. "When a monster on my field is destroyed by battle." Lloyd explained, "I can special summon one rock-type monster from my deck. I special summon Gargoyle! (2300/1000)"

A scary, behemoth-like monster came to the field. It had two giant bat-like wings and its mouth was huge. Its body was incredibly strong. Its head was the shape of some demonic monster, and its eyes red as fire. But despite this, there seemed to be some certain tranquility in the monster's expression.

"Also, when Stone Guardian is destroyed, I may draw one card." he said, drawing a card from his deck.

Sho looked at the Gargoyle and trembled, but he stood his ground. "I end!" he declared.

"My turn, draw!" Lloyd looked at his hand and smiled, "I equip Gargoyle with the equipment magic card, Stone Eyes!"

A card showing a Gargoyle's eyes turning into stone appeared on the field. No sooner had the card been activated did the gargoyle monster eyes turned gray, and Steamroid turned into nothing but stone. "Steamroid..." Sho said, shocked.

Lloyd laughed, folding his arms "Stone Eyes is an equipment magic card to Gargoyle. In exchange for a mere 700 lifepoints per turn, I can designate one monster on the field and that monster is no longer counted on the field when I attack. And because of Stone Eyes, Gargoyle's effect activates! When I lose lifepoints because of a card effect, I can draw one card!" Lloyd said, drawing a card from his deck, laughing.

**Lloyd: 3300  
Sho: 4000**

"Sho!" Judai said, shocked and concerned.

"Sho-sempai is going to be eaten by a dinosaur!" Kenzan said, shocked as well. Judai, Kenzan and Ray looked in anticipation to Lloyd's next move.

"Gargoyle! Direct attack! Clash Against Evil!!" Lloyd yelled up, his right-hand pointing toward Sho.

The gargoyle monster flew high up, going a hundred feet in the air, before heading down like a meteorite, its body on fire, as it came crashing onto Sho. The shockwave sent Sho going flying up in the air before he came crashing down. Sho quickly got up, but his body was in pain from the effects of the Solid Vision.

**Lloyd: 3300  
Sho: 1700**

"Turn end," Lloyd said, his face showing no compassion to Sho's pain.

"I'll win this duel!" Sho said, becoming more active as he ignored the pain. "And I'll do it with respect like my dear brother and big brother!"

"Hmm" Lloyd said. He folded his arms and waited for Sho's turn.

"My turn. I summon Submarineroid! (800/1800)"

A cartoonish blue submarine came onto the field. His arms were in a fighting stance. "With Submarineroid, I can attack directly! Submarineroid, direct attack!"

The submarine drove into the ground, its flyers stinking out from the ground. Its arms underground were in a fist as it raced toward Lloyd, hitting him in the stomach.

**Lloyd: 2500  
Sho: 1700**

"You b--d..." Lloyd said, getting angry, clutching his heart in pain from the after-effects of the Solid Vision.

"After attacking, I can switch Submarineroid to defense mode. I set a card, turn end."

"My turn!" Lloyd studied his hand, "I activate the magic card, Faith!"

A card showing a group of people in a circle, praying appeared on the field

"With this card, no monsters on my field may be destroyed until the end phase of my next turn. Now I activate the second effect of Faith, when it's in the graveyard, I may remove it from play and its effect becomes the effect of Stone Eyes, without the cost! Now then, I turn Submarineroid into stone!"

Gargoyle's eyes turned gray as Submarineroid body started to become stone. "Trap card open." Sho shouted in response, "Cyber Stopper!"

A card showing a car having a flat tire appeared on the field. "When this card is activated, none of my monsters may be affected by card effects until the end of the turn. Also, you may draw one card".

"Fine then." Lloyd said, drawing a card. "I attack with Gargoyle! Clash Against Evil!"

The Gargoyle jumped into the air and landed on Submarineroid, exploding it.

"Set card, turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Sho looked at his hand and smiled, "I summon Babyroid in defense (100/1000)!"

A small, rather cute cartoonish toy car came onto the field. It had red lights on and drove around happily.

"Set card, turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Lloyd's eyes widened as he drew his card. _This is the card Headmaster Kong entrusted me with! The card to defeat a Marufuji... _Lloyd thought of when he received the card from Kong...

--

Lloyd was in the office of Kong. Lloyd was at North School. Kong was overlooking the entire school over a glass wall. North Schoolers were outside, goose-stepping down the walk paths of North Schools, showing their great strength. All of them were in rank and file order. Ten people were each lined up for each row; duel disks on their arms, making them look fierce, strong. Other duelists cheered for them, some threw gifts to them, many of them shouted, "Yes, this is the strength we looked for! North School! North School! Many of the duelists marching were chanting, "We will overcome all for North School! North School! North School!"

Edogawa was at the front line, holding his duel disk with pride. He goose-stepped with everyone, yelling at them to keep moving. "Come! We march for the pride of North School! Show our fatherland our great strength; let us move forward for the victory!! We soon fight Duelist Academia, let us show our pride!" he yelled, North Schoolers yelled out with joy in response. Many people in the streets looked impressed by Edogawa. Lloyd looked in utter amazement at the spectacle. His eyes were in childish wonder; he felt an immense pride in his school.

Kong also watched this with a grin. Lloyd looked around the office, Kong's office was messy, papers showing the number of duelists in the schools as well as letters about the money it cost to keep North School going and the cost of expensive cards along with a lot of other things.

"Did you call for me, Headmaster?" Lloyd said, when he was finally able to get his eyes off the parade.

Kong turned around and looked at him. His eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Kong smiled at him. "Good Lloyd, I have heard about you merely by reputation. You were the one who dueled in the legendary Four School Duel were you not?"

"Yes Headmaster, it was a pleasure to serve North School there."

Kong smiled, holding a number of cards in his hand. "I believe, no, I know that you will help North School become stronger. For your exceptional dueling skills, I think I can entrust you with this..." Kong gave Lloyd a card, Lloyd looked at it and his eyes nearly burst with tears of happiness. "Headmaster, this is one of the Seven Wonders!"

Kong again turned to the window. "Yes, I expect you know of the Seven Wonders, do you not? Many have heard of them, very few know what the actual cards are. I know you are an exceptional duelist Lloyd. I have no doubts that you are deserving of one of the seven wonders."

Lloyd's eyes filled with tears, Kong turned toward him again and reached out his hand. "I know, in order to strengthen North School, we need duelists like you leading us, and from leaders like you, we will build an empire. An empire so strong, that the world will have to listen to our great North School. Do you wish to help me build that empire for North School, Lloyd?" Kong asked. Lloyd took Kong's hand and shook it, tears of happiness flowing down his eyes.

--

_Kong entrusted me with this card; I know I can win with it!_ Lloyd checked the field, planning his strike. "I use Stone Eyes effect and turn Babyroid to stone! And because of Gargoyle, I can draw one card!"

**Lloyd: 1800  
Sho: 1700**

"No way! Trap card open! Roid Movement!"

A card showing a roid monster driving madly down a street appeared on the field. "If a roid monster is targeted by a card effect, I can remove it from the field, draw one card and negate the effect." Sho said, drawing a card from his deck.

"Tch that will just leave you with an empty field."

"I activate Babyroid's effect! When it's removed from the field, I can special summon one "Roid" monster from my deck! I special summon Drillroid in defense (1600/1600)!"

Lloyd looked shocked as the toy car warped into a car-thing. It had a giant drill for a nose, and two smaller drills for an arm. It looked a little like Sonic the Hedgehog, small spike-things going down its neck, and a ramp for legs. It had a cartoonish grin and small eyes.

"Tch, that monster won't live for long! Gargoyle! Attack Drillroid! Clash Against Evil!"

The gargoyle went into the air and came straight down on the little car-thing. The aftermath left a virtual hole in the middle of the Earth but that disappeared soon afterwards.

"Set card, turn end." Lloyd said, looking at his Gargoyle. _Gargoyle,_ he thought, _this duel is for North School. I want to use your power to make North School stronger!_

Sho looked at Gargoyle's face. In the midst of his fiery red eyes, a small tear came down his face. "Gargoyle" Sho said, "Is Gargoyle...crying?"

--

Judai suddenly noticed something strange with Lloyd; a large transparent Gargoyle was behind him. The Gargoyle had tears in his eyes, as Lloyd had a dark aura around him. _Is Gargoyle,_ Judai thought, _his card spirit? _

"Lloyd!" Judai shouted, "Gargoyle, your friend, is sad to what you're doing to it." Judai said sadly.

Lloyd sneered at him, obviously unpleased. "'Friend'? Gargoyle is nothing more then a tool, an instrument to me. If he is my 'friend' as you say, then he will stand back and let North School win! Yuki Judai, do not talk when you know nothing!"

Judai looked mad at him but Sho suddenly outburst, "Lloyd! You need to treat your monsters, your friends, with the respect they deserve!"

Lloyd jeered at him, "These worthless cards. They're nothing now! They will be transformed to something stronger, with us! North School! If I have to sacrifice these pathetic cards in order to strengthen North School, so be it! They deserve to die for being so weak!"

Sho looked angrily at him. "Lloyd! I'll show you the respect you should give your monsters!"

"Bring it on, Marufuji!" Lloyd said, a flaming aura surrounding his body.

"My turn! I use Roid Recharge!"

A card showing a small cartoonish car getting new batteries appeared on the field. "I can special summon one "Roid" monster from my graveyard to the field. I bring back Submarineroid! Now I activate the magic card, Sub Delta!"

A card showing a Submarineroid attacking enemy ships underwater appeared on the field.

"With this card, any damage I inflect in battle is doubled!"

"Yes!" Kenzan, Judai and Ray said.

"Because Submarineroid causes double damage, it'll make the damage become 1600! Lloyd will be hurt badly by that attack!" Judai said.

"Marufuji-sempai is dueling like a tyranno!" Kenzan said.

"Great Sho! You're doing awesome!" Ray yelled.

"Submarineroid! Direct attack!"

Lloyd's face twisted, "Activate Facedown Magic card! Transformation!"

A card showing a Power Ranger-looking fighter making a pose appeared on the field. Suddenly, a Blue Eyes White Dragon-looking armor appeared on Lloyd. The armor had a large stone on its forehead, and blue white dragon face and armor. Horns stuck out of it in spots, enough that it made Lloyd look vicious. As Submarineroid hit Lloyd, the armor glowed and the attack stopped. Suddenly, Submarineroid burst into pieces.

"Huh?" Sho said, shocked. Everyone else also looked confused.

Lloyd chuckled, "When Transformation is activated, any battle damage to me from direct attacks becomes 0 and the monster is destroyed. If you somehow manage to destroy Transformation however, the combined total attack of the monster destroyed by Transformation is reduced to my lifepoints."

"That's a powerful card!" Sho exclaimed. "Wait a minute, Transformation? I remember my dear brother telling of a card like that when I was younger..."

--

A young Kaiser and Sho were playing duel monsters outside under the shade of a massive tree. Sho had out Steamroid while Kaiser had out Cyber Twin Dragon.

"Now I use Defusion to defuse Cyber Twin Dragon to bring back my two Cyber Dragons from my graveyard. Now I use Polymerization, fusing my two Cyber Dragons and my Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon! (4000/4000)"

The card Cyber End Dragon came onto the field.

"Now I attack directly with Cyber End!"

**Sho: 0  
Kaiser: 4000**

"Gah, you win again Big Bro!" Sho said, lying on the grass. "How do I ever beat you with all those rare cards?"

Kaiser merely shrugged, "Excluding Cyber End, my deck isn't all that rare. Actually, if there was one card I would love to have it's a legendary card called Transformation."

Sho looked over at Kaiser. "Transformation?" he repeated.

"Yeah, it's a legendary card. They say it's only given to the best of the best of the machine-type deck players."

"I'm sure Big Bro will get it" Sho said excitedly, "I'm sure there's no one who can defeat my big bro!"

"I can't beat everyone Sho!" Kaiser said, as they both laughed under the shade of the tree...

--

Back at the present, Sho thought of Transformation. "Lloyd!" he yelled, "Transformation is only given to those who are the best of the machine-type players! How did you get it?"

Lloyd laughed, "Headmaster Kong gave it to me! It's one of the Seven Wonders of North School. After we unlocked the vaults of North School, every rare card came out! To us, we are willing to take anything we need to become stronger!"

"Lloyd." Sho said, almost like a growl

Lloyd merely chuckled, "Well then Marufuji, enough talk. Let's get back to the duel shall we?"

"Alright!" Sho said, with new resolve, "I set one card, turn end."

"My turn! I attack with Gargoyle!"

The large Gargoyle flew into the air, heading toward Sho.

"I activate my trap card, Prototype Roid!"

A card showing a small roid coming off the factory appeared on the field.

"I can create one 'Prototype Roid' in defense (Earth/Machine/1500/1500/4 stars)"

A small little cartoonish car came to the field. It had a large engine, but it kept falling down when it got up.

"Well then Marufuji, I replay my attack. Now Gargoyle, attack Prototype!" Lloyd yelled out.

The gargoyle went into the air, and came burning like a meteorite straight down onto the car, making it burst into pieces.

"Now I enter my Main Phase 2. I activate my field card, Cathedral!"

The field turned into a church-area. There was a large church near them as they stood on a large field of grass. A small stream was in the distance and gargoyle statues sat on both ends of a large gate that was the entrance to the church.

"What?"

Lloyd chuckled, "With Cathedral on my side of the field, I may special summon one monster from my deck when a monster is destroyed as a result of battle." Lloyd made a wicked smile. "Now then, I summon Guardian of Heaven - Holy (100/2000) in defense!"

A large stone mini-gargoyle thing appeared on the field. It was made of complete stone, and it had two stone swords on stone sheaths next to it. The stone gargoyle folded its arms and knelt down.

"Now then, let me explain to you Holy's effect," Lloyd said calmly, folding his hands. "When Gargoyle is about to be destroyed as a result of battle, I may redirect the attack of Gargoyle to Holy. Also, when it's destroyed, I can destroy one monster on the field to my choosing." He wore a wicked smiled, "C'mon Marufuji! You can't attack directly due to my armor and you can't attack due to Holy! You can't win!"

"I'll win Lloyd! I'll win and I'll show you the respect of a duelist!"

"Show me Marufuji, show me. Set card, turn end."

"My turn! I play Pot of Greed."

A card showing a green pot with a smiling face appeared on the field. The face had ugly big red lips. Its teeth were sickly yellow. The handles and outlines of it were a dark blue, and at the top of it was a pattern of light green and yellow.

Sho looked at his hand and smiled, "Now then, I use Test Roid!"

A card showing a roid monster being tested in a factory appeared on the field.

"This lets me special summon two roid monsters from my graveyard, but I lose lifepoints equal to how much damage I inflected you at my End Phase. I summon Submarineroid, Drillroid! Now, I'll use the card to represent my respect! The respect you don't have! I activate magic card, Power Bond!"

A card showing a man with a glove off using a heater to fix a man appeared on the field. The heater was golden colored, the machine light blue. There was a mask near the blue machine.

"Power Bond?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, it's the card Kaiser gave to Sho when he was a kid," Judai explained, "It's a pretty rare card."

"Power Bond?" Lloyd questioned, "If I win I can have the card that means so much to this Marufuji." He smirked, "the perfect show of power."

"With Power Bond, I can fuse two or more monsters in my hand or field to summon the appropriate monster and the fusion summoned monster's attack is doubled. At the end of the turn, I lose equal to its original attack." Sho grinned, "Since Stone Eyes doesn't count my monsters on the field when you attack or I attack, that doesn't mean I can't use it to fuse! Now then! I fuse Submarineroid, Drillroid and Steamroid to special summon Super Vechroid Jumbo Drill! (6000/3000)"

A huge cartoonish vehicle came to the field. Its nose was a giant drill, spinning around insanely. Its body was mostly pink expect for its top which was purple. It had two 'flyers' that were pink and two razor-sharp steel claws. Its 'mouth' looked like a vacuum, making it seem like some kind of cartoonish monster.

"Super Vechroid Jumbo Drill?" Lloyd said, threatened, stepping back.

"Super Vechroid Jumbo Drill, attack Holy!"

"Fool! You'll never win this duel, Marufuji! Trap card open! Revengeful Spirit!"

A card showing a ghost attacking a human in a graveyard appeared on the field.

"With this card, if a monster attacks, I can destroy the monster by paying 1000 lifepoints!"

**Lloyd: 800  
Sho: 1700**

A ghost suddenly appeared out of the ground, it had a purple dress on and looked disturbing. It had nine snake-like hair-things. Its mouth was pure black, and its eyes the same too. It went towards Super Vechroid, and went inside it, leaving a breath of ghostly air in Vechroid. Suddenly, Super Vechroid exploded, leaving a trail of holograms in its wake.

"Haha," Lloyd started to laugh, his laughter became louder, sounding evil, insane.

"What's so funny?" Sho said angrily.

"I laugh at _you_, Marufuji. I find it so ironic that a short while ago, we, North School, would have never thought to fight you. We were weak then! But now, now we can achieve our goals! Now we can be top once again! It is all thanks to Headmaster Kong!"

"Lloyd, what is it with you talking so much about North School?" Sho asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we did anything to you!" Ray yelled, as Kenzan and Judai nodded.

"Worthless fools! Do you know nothing!? A short while ago, North School had gone into a depression like none other, because of Duelist Academia! We were weak, questioning our own school. I myself even found the place that I could escape the pain of my memories questionable. Then, Kong came. He showed us how strong we are. He showed us we are the greatest of duelists! With Headmaster Kong leading us, and our own duelists so powerful, we will be invincible. We have been raised from the ashes of the dead! And from that, we have become gods!" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd," Sho yelled, "What do you mean 'the pain of your memories'?"

Lloyd put his hand on his face, covering his face. "That thing which caused me to lose myself..."

--

A little Lloyd was in church. He was in a long bench, singing with the rest of the people in a song.

"By the will of God o Our Lord" Lloyd sang out, with the rest of the church-goers. Lloyd smiled as he sang, looking up at his mother and father sitting next to him. Soon the singing stopped, and a priest went over to the altar and started to give a sermon. Lloyd smiled, taking everything from the sermon. Suddenly, Lloyd heard a loud explosion.

He saw the ceiling fall down and a fire near the altar. He looked around. Everybody was running, screaming. The priest was on the floor, dead. He tried to get up but he felt himself drop to the floor, a piece of ceiling tile on top of him. He saw his mother and father looking around for him, he tried to get to them but his back was in tremendous pain. He cried out, but it fell on deaf ears by the tremendous noise. The church was in total chaos. He felt dizzy; blackness overtook his vision. He could still hear the chaos as he fell unconsciousness…

--

"That nearly destroyed me." Lloyd said, covering his face with his hand. "I was stuck under a ceiling. People later told me that the church I was in was struck by lightning. I was the only one to survive, my friends, family, everyone I knew in that church died there. And if that wasn't enough, I was stuck in there for three days..."

"How did you get out Lloyd? How could you survive?"

Lloyd took his hand off his face and looked angrily at Sho, "Be quiet! You know nothing of what I've been through! I will destroy you! All of you! End your damn turn!"

"Lloyd…"

"I said end your turn Marufuji!" Lloyd yelled in absolute anger.

Sho nodded sadly, "I activate Roid Mobile"

A card showing a roid monster getting repairs appeared on the field. "This makes any damage I receive go down to 0 until the end of the turn. So I lose nothing from the aftereffect of Power Bond. I set one card, turn end."

"My turn! Draw!" Lloyd looked at his hand, "Gargoyle! Attack that worthless Marufuji directly, Clash Against Evil!!" Lloyd said, pointing his right hand toward Sho.

The gargoyle rose into the air, going hundred feet above in the air, before heading straight down toward Sho, his body burning up as he fell down like a meteorite.

"Trap card open! Merchant's Price!"

A card showing a man holding a spell while his opponent held a trap card appeared on the field. The man was very cartoonish, with a cliché evil moustache and an evil grin.

"By removing from play one spell card, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard! Also, I can pay 1000 lifepoints to make you attack one monster on my field, and if you do, I can destroy a card on your side of the field! I remove from play Power Bond and special summon Super Vechroid Jumbo Drill!"

As the gargoyle came down, the cartoonish pink vehicle came rising out of the earth, its drills moving. "Now I pay 1000 lifepoints to make you attack!"

**Sho: 700  
Lloyd: 1500**

Lloyd looked in shock as Gargoyle headed down to Jumbo Drill. The giant cartoonish monster moved upwards, and for a second, the drill monster and Gargoyle met head-to-head. Lloyd looked shocked as he looked at Gargoyle; a small tear came down the monster's face as the monster looked at Lloyd. The fire in its eyes was out.

"Gargoyle..." Lloyd said, standing there in shock as Gargoyle continued to fight Jumbo Drill. The drill moved upwards, spinning more rapidly, as Gargoyle exploded, leaving a wake of smoke where it was.

"Now I can destroy one card on the field. I destroy Transformation! And you lose lifepoints equal to all you destroyed!" Sho declared, "I win, Lloyd!"

The armor on Lloyd exploded off of him. Holograms of the armor came flying off Lloyd, coming off like pieces of paper but Lloyd merely looked at the place Gargoyle was destroyed. He saw the spot where Gargoyle's tear fell, and saw a faint image of Gargoyle lingering there, looking at Lloyd with a sad face.

"Gargoyle..." Lloyd said. The last of the armor came flying off Lloyd, enveloping everything in a bright light. Lloyd was thrown back by the aftershock of the Solid Vision and landed on his back. The brightness slowly went away, as Lloyd looked in shock as his lifepoints counter started to go down. "I...lost?"

**Sho: 700  
Lloyd: 0**

- Duel End

The holograms went away with a loud hum, Lloyd and Sho's duel disks deactivating. Lloyd still looked at his lifepoint counter, and then he looked up at Sho.

"All right Sho!" Kenzan, Judai and Ray yelled. Sho smiled happily and waved his hands in victory toward them. "I won! I won!" he shouted gleefully.

"All right Lloyd, because of the ante rule, I get your rarest card!" Sho said, excited and smiling. "So hand it over!"

"What!? I-I lost one of the Seven Wonders!?" Lloyd yelled in despair. He looked angrily at Sho. He took Transformation from his duel disk and a GC from his pocket and threw both of them to him. "One day Marufuji! All of you! One day North School will reign supreme! Kong has seen to it, with our new god, and with us as gods, North School will never lose to you! Damn you! Damn all of you! I will get my revenge!"

"Lloyd..." Sho said, almost sadly, looking at his darkened face and his rage. _I know what it's like to be in despair and pain, like when dear brother was Hell Kaiser. I thought I could never reawaken his kindness back. But aniki helped me; he helped with the pain in my heart. Maybe you too have something or someone to help the pain from your heart._ Sho noticed a transparent Gargoyle next to Lloyd, as Lloyd's body was shaking from anger. Sho smiled, _so that's who helps you..._

Lloyd got up and ran off, running through the forest, leaving Sho, Ray, Kenzan and Judai. Sho shook his head, but smiled, _I know that spirit will protect you. _He thought. _Like how big brother helped me._

"All right Sho!" Kenzan yelled, "You won-don!"

"Awesome Sho!" Ray said, "You got a legendary card!"

"You did great Sho!" Judai yelled.

"Thanks Kenzan, Aniki." Sho said, ignoring Ray.

Sho looked at his Transformation card. _This card is going to help me win this tournament. As long as I duel with respect, I know I can win._ He thought, smiling to himself. "Let's get through the tournament!" he yelled, holding up all the GCs he had. Kenzan and Judai waved their hands in the air, as Ray did too, with a weak smile.

"Hey!" Judai said, "Lets go get some food, I think we might be able to make it to lunch before Tome-san cleans everything!"

Kenzan and Sho nodded, as they ran toward the cafeteria. Ray stood there as they ran off; they never noticed he didn't go with them. He looked at North School students, and Duelist Academiers battling. He thought of how Sho ignored him, _am I nobody?_ He thought to himself. He looked sad, before he ran off to Judai and the others.

--

Lloyd ran through the forest of Duelist Academia. He was still in a rage, _how could I lose!?_ He thought. _I am from North School! I am supreme!_ He kept thinking on what Sho asked…

--

_"That nearly destroyed me." Lloyd said, covering his face with his hand. "I was stuck under a ceiling. People later told me that the church I was in was struck by lightning. I was the only one to survive, my friends, family, everyone I knew in that church died there. And if that wasn't enough, I was stuck in there for three days..."_

_"How did you get out Lloyd? How could you survive?"_

_Lloyd took his hand off his face and looked angrily at Sho, "Be quiet! You know nothing of what I've been through! I will destroy you! All of you! End your damn turn!"_

--

Lloyd thought of Sho's words. _He asked me how I survived, I know how survived. Like Sho had Judai, I had someone too, to help me…_ He stopped running, and was at a long cliff. He looked out at the sea. The sun was setting, making the sea sparkle. He took out Gargoyle from his duel disk and held it in his hands. He kept thinking of how Gargoyle exploded by Super Vechroid Jumbo Drill at the end of the duel. The memory played over and over in his head, how he saw Gargoyle's tear, how it met head-to-head with Jumbo Drill and how it lingered, looking sadly at Lloyd. He remembered again and again, "Gargoyle... I remember when Sho asked me 'How did you survive?' I remember that day..."

Lloyd was trapped under the ceiling. He felt he was going to die. "Why!?" he cried out. Tears came down his face. He thought of his mother and father. He wondered if they made it through, but the thought of them not gave him too much anguish. He cried heavily under the rubble until he noticed something among the rubbles where he was. In some of the broken tile, was a duel monster card. It was named Gargoyle. "Gargoyle" he said, looking at the card's name, before the pain in his back came, and he clenched the card in pain.

"Gargoyle," he said, after the pain slowly went away. "Will you protect me?" Lloyd saw a transparent Gargoyle appear next to him, and he started to feel better, physical and mentally. Lloyd smiled, his eyes sparkling, wiping away the tears in his face. Gargoyle smiled too, but solemnly, and disappeared.

--

"Gargoyle..." Lloyd said, "You protected me...For those three days I was stuck under the rubble of the ruins of my church, you protected me and kept me alive..."

Lloyd saw a transparent Gargoyle standing by him. He saw a single tear run down Gargoyle's face, the fire in his eyes burnt out. "Is that what I've done to you?" Lloyd asked, looking at Gargoyle. Gargoyle disappeared, leaving Lloyd looking down at the card.

"I've been disgraced to North School, I can never go back," he said shaking his head, before looking at the Gargoyle card again. "And I've disrespected you in my anger. I hope one day, I can get that respect back." Lloyd closed his eyes, as the spirit of Gargoyle appeared and moved his gigantic wings to shield Lloyd. "Thank you, my friend." Lloyd said quietly, a small tear running down his face...

- Chapter End

Notes:

-Music Selection

--

- Profound Meaning  
Starts: The beginning where Lloyd looks at Ra Yellow  
Ends: When the focus is shifted towards Sho

-Game of Darkness  
Starts: When Lloyd summons Gargoyle + Direct Attacks  
Ends: After Sho gets up from being direct attacked

- Amnael's "How have you've changed" music  
Starts: Lloyd's Childhood Flashback  
Ends: End of Flashback

- Exciting Duel  
Starts: When Lloyd Has A Fiery Aura  
Ends: When Lloyd uses Transformation

- Wicked Grudge  
Starts: Lloyd's Flashbacks of Kong  
Ends: End of flashback

- Dramatic Music  
When Sho uses Power Bond + Attacks  
Ends - After Lloyd uses Revengeful Spirit and destroys Jumbo Drill

- Wrath of Justice  
Starts: When Sho destroys Gargoyle + Transformation  
Ends: –Duel End

- Case Completed!  
Starts: At the end of the duel, when Sho, Judai, Kenzan and Ray cheer  
Ends: When Sho starts to think about Lloyd and his despair

- Sho's Lullaby  
Starts: When Lloyd talks to Gargoyle at the end  
Ends: End of chapter

--

-The Four School Duel was a unique situation where all schools tied to each other, so it was a 4-free-for-all, which Lloyd participated in (Think for yourselves if he won or not, its not important at all, Kong just found it impressive that he participated in the tournament that showed the strength of North School so well)

-Lloyd is Christian (obviously)

Fanfic Cards:

**Lloyd's:**

Gargoyle  
2300  
1000  
Rock  
Earth  
Effect: When you lose lifepoints by a card effect, you may draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, your opponent draws 1 card.

Art: A scary, behemoth-like monster is near the entrance of a church, standing there. It has two giant bat-like wings and its mouth is huge. Its head is the shape of some demonic monster, and it's eyes red as fire. But despite this, there seems to be a certain tranquil in the monster's expression, as a golden aura surrounds it.

Guardian of Heaven - Holy  
100  
2000  
Rock  
Earth  
If your opponent attacks, you may redirect the attack to this card. If this card is destroyed, destroy one card on the field.

Art: A large stone mini-gargoyle. Its made completely of stone, and it has two stone swords on stone sheath on it.

Stone Guardian  
0  
2000  
Rock  
Earth  
When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, draw 1 card.

Art: A large, stone monster. It has a large club in its hand. It's very old looking, and gray. Its head is stone, with two small slits that look like eyes.

Faith  
Normal Spell  
When this card is activated, no monsters on your side of the field may be destroyed as a result of battle until the end of your next turn. Also, if you have a "Gargoyle" monster on your side of the field and "Stone Eyes" card", if this card is in the graveyard, you can remove this card from play and this card's effect becomes the effect of "Stone Eyes".

Art: A group of people are in a circle in the outside. They're all praying to God.

Transformation  
Quick-Play Spell  
When this card is activated, it becomes an equipment spell and equips to the player. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, if your opponent attacks directly, the opponent's monster is destroyed and you lose 0 battle damage. If this card is removed from the field, you lose lifepoints equal to the total attack of the monsters destroyed by this card's effect.

Art: A man in a blue costume is making a Power Rangers pose.

Stone Eyes  
Equipment Magic  
This can only be equipped to Gargoyle monster. Once per turn, you can select one monster on the field and pay 700 lifepoints. The selected monster cannot attack and is not counted on the field when you attack. Also, the selected monster cannot change its battle position.

Art: A close-up shot of Gargoyle's eyes. They are pure stone and gray.

Awakening of the Church  
Normal Trap  
When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon one rock-type monster from your deck.

Art: A large church stands over a nice garden. The garden has roses and lilies and seems to have hundred of flowers. The church gleams in the sun, while two Gargoyles stand at the edge of the church, eyes glowing.

Revengeful Spirit  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if a monster attacks. Pay 1000 lifepoints; destroy the attacking monster.

Art: A human is in a cemetery, and an angry spirit is near him, tormenting the human. The spirit is in a deep rage for the human being in the cemetery.

**Sho's:**

Babyroid  
100  
1000  
If this card is removed from the field, you can special summon a "Roid" monster from your deck.

Art: A small, cute red roid is driving around. It has training wheels and small little bell on it.

Sub Delta  
Normal Spell  
All battle damage this turn from "Roid" monster are doubled.

Art: A Submarineroid is attacking enemy ships underwater, using a cartoonish missile.

Test Roid  
Normal Spell  
Special summon up to 2 'Roid' monsters in your graveyard and destroy them in the endphase. During the endphase, you lose lifepoints equal to the battle damage inflected by the monsters summoned by this card's effect.

Art: A Drillroid is being tested by a bunch of scientists in a room; the scientists are scribbling notes as Steamroid and Submarineroid are in a factory line in another room behind a window.

Roid Mobile  
Quick-Play Spell  
This can only be activated if a 'roid' monster is faceup on your side of the field. You receive 0 battle damage or effect damage until the end of the turn.

Art: A Steamroid is broken down, with parts all around the room and rust on it. A bunch of scientists are making repairs to it, looking over a chart of its blueprints.

Roid Recharge  
Quick-Play Spell  
You may special summon one "Roid" monster in your graveyard.  
Art: A small cartoonish car is getting new batteries by a human

Merchant's Price  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if your opponent attacks. If you have a total of 5 monsters in your graveyard, special summon one monster in your graveyard. One time only, you may pay 1000 lifepoints to make your opponent attack one monster on your field, if a monster destroys a opponent

Art: A merchantman is holding a Raigeki, looking smirking sinisterly as his opponent is holding a Magic Cylinder (Note: Think the guy in Dark Bribe)

Prototype Roid  
Normal Trap  
Special summon one "Prototype Roid" counter on your side of the field (Earth/Machine/1500/1500/).

Art: A new roid is just getting off the assembly line.

Roid Movement  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if a "Roid" monster is affected by a card effect. Remove the effected card from play, and then draw one card from your deck.

Art: A roid is driving madly down a street, destroying everything in its path.

Cyber Stopper  
Normal Trap  
When this card is activated, no monster on your side of the field is affected by card effects until the end of the turn. Your opponent then draws 1 card.

Art: A car is at a garage; some kids are trying to fix it because it has a flat tire.

**Card of the Chapter is Gargoyle!**

Gargoyle  
2300  
1000  
Rock  
Earth  
Effect: When you lose lifepoints by a card effect, you may draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, your opponent draws 1 card.

**Trivia:** Lloyd, in the ruins of his church, found this card. Considered by many worthless, Lloyd sent Pegasus a letter to get it support. Intrigued of the way Lloyd got the card, Pegasus made Gargoyle support, including Stone Eyes, Faith among many others which were church-related.


	10. A Fiery Love in War

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 10: A Fiery Love in War**

--

5th Day of Grand Battle…

--

Ray woke up in the Osiris Red dorm. The sun was shining in his face, waking him up. He started to get up slowly. He sat up on his bunk bed; he was at the top. He noticed that no one else was there. Everyone has already gone to breakfast… he thought. He felt a bit sad that no one had taken the time to wake him up to tell him that everybody was leaving for breakfast. He got his usual clothes on, and went over to the cafeteria…

--

Ray got to the Duelist Academia cafeteria. Dozens of students of all the different dorms; Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, Osiris Red, a few of the more moderate North Schoolers and even some White students were already there. He went to the counter and got his food.

Ray looked around for a table to sit at when he got his food, and noticed Judai, Sho and Kenzan at a table, eating their breakfast. He walked over to them and sat down. As he sat down, he noticed that Judai had already eaten his food, and apparently Sho's too, as Sho seemed to be hungry with nothing on his plate.

"Hi Sho, Kenzan, Judai" Ray said when he sat down, putting his plate onto the table.

"Good morning-dino." Kenzan said.

"Hey." Sho said

"You're finally up, sleepy-head." Judai said, laughing.

Ray smiled weakly, and looked down at the floor. Sho noticed this, and looked a bit worried. "Are you okay, Ray?" Sho asked.

"Yeah," Ray said weakly, and started to eat his food slowly.

After breakfast, Sho, Judai, Kenzan and Ray all went their separate ways. "See you at class!" Judai said, as they all left. Ray nodded, and looked around where he was. The early duels were just beginning around the area. He sighed a bit, and looked to duel someone…

--

In Duelist Academia, a young girl was dueling a North Schooler. The girl had long, pretty, brunette hair that flowed down to her neck, and she had small, caring brown eyes. She had lots of tiny freckles all over her face and she had a thin body. She wore the female version of the Obelisk Blue uniform. Her opponent was a North Schooler. The score was 500 to 2000, in the North Schooler's favor. It was the girl's turn, the girl looked at her hand and the field, and looked a bit hesitant. The North Schooler scowled at this, "Hurry up and play!" he yelled.

The girl hesitated more; finally she started to play a card. "I summon…"

--

Ray was dueling a North Schooler. His lifepoints were at 2000, and the North Schooler was at 3000. Ray had no field, while the North Schooler had a frost giant on his side of the field and one facedown card. The frost giant had a large, blue cape and was mainly white. It was Mobius the Frost Monarch.

"My turn!" Ray declared, drawing. He looked at the card he drew and smiled, "I summon Apprentice of Time!" he declared, to which the young-looking magician with big glasses came to the field.

"I now tribute Apprentice of Time to summon Ruler of Time!" Ray declared once more, and the giant, old magician came to the field.

"Ruler of Time, double your attack," Ray yelled out, as Ruler of Time grew twice as large and looked like a huge skyscraper. The old magician looked down on the frost giant with narrow eyes. Ray smiled, "Now Ruler of Time, attack Mobius! Time Blast!"

The old wizard took his staff, and out of the staff came a blast of raw energy, which blasted the frost monarch, leaving a large, holographic crater in the earth, but that disappeared shortly afterwards.

"Activate trap card," the North Schooler said, "Overturn Blast!"

A card showing a large crater in the earth came to the field…

--

The girl was finishing up her duel against the North Schooler. She had an angel monster on the field. The angel had large, beautiful white feather wings, and the angel's eyes were a bright golden. She had a small staff, and all around her was a small aura of light.

"I attack directly with Morning Star! Heaven Blast!" the girl declared, to which the angel monster lifted up its staff, and suddenly, a white blast blinded the North Schooler and the girl, and evaporated the North School's monster.

The girl smiled and gave a peace sign at her opponent; "I win!"

--

Ray breathed heavily; he had just won his duel against the North Schooler. He looked at the North Schooler he had beaten, who had dropped to the floor. The North Schooler lifted up his head a bit, went through his pocket, and threw a GC to Ray. Ray caught it, and looked around for more people to duel against, obviously a bit excited after his duel. _The next person I see_, he thought, _will be my opponent!_

Ray looked around for an opponent, but everyone around him seemed to be dueling. He kept looking around until he saw a girl jumping up and down in happiness. She held a GC in her hand, which she held raised in the air. Ray ran over to her, "Hey you!" he yelled, "I'm going to beat-" Ray was about to finish what he was saying, but he noticed who the girl he was challenging was. The girl he was challenging was the girl with the long brunette hair. The girl turned around and looked at him, and when she did, she looked rather shocked to see him. "Ray?" she asked quietly.

Ray instantly blushed and looked flustered, "A-Adel?" he asked.

Both of them looked confused for a second, and then, suddenly, they both yelled in happiness. "Adel!" Ray cried, "Ray!" the girl named Adel cried.

"What are **you** doing here!?" Ray asked, "I thought you left to America after Junior School!"

Adel laughed a bit, "My parents agreed to let me go to Duelist Academia." She blushed a little at the outfit. "I'm not that good and they still put me in Obelisk Blue!" she said rather shyly. She looked at his Osiris Red uniform, "You're in Osiris Red?" she asked. Ray blushed a bit at this, "Yeah, promotions have been postponed till after Grand Battle apparently, too much work with a tournament going on…" Ray said, to which Adel laughed at, to which Ray laughed too.

"So, how long have you been in Grand Battle?" Ray asked, looking around at the amount of duelists around dueling.

"Oh, I just got here today," she said. She held up the GC she had just won from the North Schooler. "And I already got my first GC!" she said, smiling.

Ray laughed. "Hey," he said, looking over at the cafeteria, "Lunch is about to start soon, want to come with me to get something to eat?"

Adel nodded, and they both ran off to lunch.

--

Adel and Ray were at the lunch table, with their food on the table. Ray was eating his food, some rice with a fish in the middle, as did Adel. Both seem rather excited to be talking to each other.

"So," Ray began, "I heard back in Junior School that you were related to someone important. Is that true?" Ray asked.

Adel nodded her head, "Yeah, my great-uncle, he used to be the ruler of my home country. Apparently, he's not liked much anymore."

"Huh, who was he?"

"He was…" As Adel said the name, someone spilled his or her plate onto the floor, making it loud enough that one could not hear what Adel said, expect Ray.

"And that's him," Adel said.

Ray smiled, "That's cool! My grandfather met him once, my grandfather even met the emperor!" Ray placed his face on his hand and slouched a bit, "Too bad your uncle isn't liked anymore"

"Yeah, I know." Adel said, laughing.

Ray looked like he was searching his memories, "Hey, do you remember that mean old teacher in Junior School?" Ray asked, "Seriously, I did not like her at all."

"You mean the one who always yelled at us when we didn't know a Field Spell? Yeah," Adel said, "She always used to get angry at me because I would keep getting Continuous Spell and Normal Spell mixed up." Adel ate some more of her food, "And compared to the food there, the food here is five-stars!" she said, sticking out her tongue in good-humor.

"Thanks for the compliment!" an elderly woman said, coming out of a door. A plump, elderly woman with thin glasses on suddenly appeared in front of Adel and Ray. She held a bowl of food in her hands. She chuckled in good-humor when they noticed her.

"Hello Tome-san," Ray said, waving to Tome.

"I heard someone say that my food was five-stars!" The woman named Tome said, looking at both of them.

"Yeah, this food tastes great compared to-!" Adel said.

Tome smiled, and interrupted Adel before she could finish, "Thank you for the compliment! I'm Tome, and here's some more food!" Tome said, to which she poured more food onto Adel's plate. Looking at the amount of food on her plate, Adel looked slightly nervous. Ray laughed. As Tome started to walk away, Ray pointed to Adel's food. "Don't worry. I'll help you eat some of that!" he said with a smile.

--

Ray and Adel had just finished lunch. Ray was giving Adel a tour through Duelist Academia.

"Here's the Ra Yellow dorm," he said, pointing to the dorm that was Ra Yellow's dorm. "And over here is Obelisk Blue dorm, a.k.a., your dorm." Ray whispered to Adel, "I also heard that it was painted white last year, some crazy cult thing, you can ask around." Adel laughed at that. She pointed to an old, broken dorm near the woods. "What's that?" she asked.

Ray looked at it, slightly confused until it suddenly hit him. "Oh!" he said, "That's the Abandoned Dorm. It was apparently a dorm for honor students, but all of the students disappeared years ago, and no one has been allowed to go in since."

As he said this, Adel was already running toward the Abandoned Dorm. "Let's go check it out!" she said. Ray looked a bit stunned, "Check it out? But it's off limits…"

"Oh, but it'll be so much fun. And think if we can find something hidden in there…" she said. Ray sighed, and nodded, "All right, all right, lets go. But lets not get caught, ok?" Adel nodded and they both headed toward the dorm.

--

Adel and Ray got to the front of the Abandoned Dorm. There were two stonewalls near it, and a large chain serving as a blockade, with a wooden sign on it that said, "Forbidden." Ray and Adel went under the chain and onto the area of the dorm. It was rather spooky, as they got closer, with cobwebs on the windows of the dorm. They both headed into the dorm. When both Ray and Adel were inside, they looked around the dorm.

The inside of the dorm was even spookier then the outside, with spiders and cobwebs nearly everywhere, and floors that looked like they were about to break. All the furniture was covered with sheets, and the walls looked like they were breaking down. They started to move around the dorm, looking around it. They saw on the wall two tablets that showed pictures of the Seven Sennen Items. Ray looked at it in surprise, "What is this…?" he asked quietly. Adel also looked shocked to see it. They both looked at it in wonder, and both of them tried to read it but in vain. The words were too foreign to them, so they decided to go look at other things in the dorm.

Ray and Adel started to look through the rest of the dorm. They noticed a small door as they looked around, which wasn't beat-up like everything else in the dorm. They both went inside it, and they noticed the room was relatively new. On the wall of the room, were dozens and dozens of pictures of people. Each showed someone different. Most of them were Obelisk Blue students, but a few were Ra Yellow students.

Ray and Adel looked at it in surprise. "Who are these people?" Adel asked. She noticed a small plaque on the floor, underneath all the pictures. She read it out loud, "This is a Memorial to all the students who were lost in this dorm." Ray and Adel looked at the plaque sadly, and looked at all the pictures.

"A memorial?" she said sadly, "But so many…"

"These are the people who were lost in the dorm…" came a sudden voice. Both Ray and Adel jumped, and turned around slowly to see Fubuki with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Fubuki…?" Ray said, "What are you doing here?"

Fubuki looked sadly at the memorial, with the dozens and dozens of pictures. He looked at Ray and Adel, "You know these grounds are off-limits, you shouldn't be here."

Adel protested, "What about you! You shouldn't be here either!"

Fubuki looked softly at the memorial again, "Many of these people…were my friends," he said softly. Ray and Adel looked shocked and confused, to which he explained, "I was lost in the Abandoned Dorm once, four years ago. During that time, I gained the power of Darkness, which helped me survive when I fought daily in Monster World. Yet, I'm the only one to come back, the only one to survive. I come here every day to give my respect to these missing people."

Ray and Adel looked sadly at Fubuki, whose eyes were soft. "What happened to the students here?" Ray asked.

"I don't know…" Fubuki said. He walked up to the memorial, and laid down the bouquet of flowers on the floor in front of the memorial, "Yet I hope every day that they will come back. Every day." Fubuki sighed and looked at Ray and Adel, "We should be getting out of here." He said, to which Ray and Adel nodded. They both headed outside the room, and ran to get out of the dorm. As Fubuki walked out, he took one last look at the wall, thinking. _Chairman Kagemaru and Amnael both tested me when I gained the power of Darkness, to which I was able to escape from Monster World with. But I don't know where the others went…_He thought. He gave one last sorrowful look, and left the dorm.

--

Adel and Ray got out of the dorm, with Fubuki slowly following. Ray looked at the sky; it was nearly sunset, and the sun was slowly going down. "Time to nearly go back to the dorms," Ray said. Adel nodded, "Let's go to the beach," she said, "Before the sun goes down." Ray nodded, and they headed toward the beach…

--

Adel and Ray got to the beach. They went near the tide, and they sat down next to each other on the warm, soft sand. Both of them looked out to the sparkling, beautiful sea. It was nearly sunset; the sun was giving off one last beautiful, orange glow to the sky. Ray stretched out his arms over his back, "Long day," he said. He smiled at Adel, who smiled back at him.

Ray looked directly out at sea and talked, "You know Adel, I'm glad you're here." He said, without taking his eyes off the sparkling sea. Adel looked at him, slightly confused, and then she smiled. "Yeah, me too. There's no other place I'd rather be right now."

Ray turned and looked, "So we agree!" he said with a large smile, to which they both laughed at.

Adel looked out at sea again, "Ray, do you think I'll survive this tournament?" she asked.

Ray looked at her, slightly confused. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because…I don't think I'm good enough to fight in this Grand Battle…All these duelists…all these North Schoolers…"

"You'll do fine Adel! There's no duelist who has more dedication to the duel that I know then you," Ray said, giving a thumbs-up.

Adel blushed, "Thanks Ray." Adel said, and looked back out a sea. Suddenly, Ray spoke softly, "I also think there's no girl prettier then you…"

Adel looked at him, surprised, and blushed. She spoke softly, "I think there's no guy who understands me more then you…" This time, Ray blushed, which he looked down on the ground. He slowly lifted his head up and looked at Adel.

Both Ray and Adel stared at each other. Then, Ray slowly leaned forward, and Adel also leaned forward, and they both kissed under the sunset…

- Chapter End

**Notes:**

-Abandoned Dorm reference! XD

-I'm silent on how Fubuki got Darkness in BoN (Remember, my fanfic, I can do whatever I want) but I'll let you decide, and give vague hints on possible answers (So you can leave it up to yourself for the answer).

-Since dueling seems to be life in DA, it's not that unreasonable to assume they go to some Junior School with a crazy teacher. Remember, Cyber-Dojo XD (or random past-life, or Spacesaurus; all sorts of crapiness…)

-The whole uncle thing with Adel is actually a joke, if anyone actually gets it XD

-Think that Ray got a Judai-like scenario with his dorm. Good duel, bad grades. And Grand Battle halted any chance for promotion for now.

-I couldn't really find a quote from GX to put on this chapter, so I decided to take a quote from within the chapter and make it the "Quote of the Chapter." So if I can't find a quote fitting from outside the chapter, I'll make a "Quote of the Chapter", otherwise, I'll probably have the usual quotes on top that's from GX or something.

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"You mean the one who always yelled at us when we didn't know a Field Spell? Yeah."

- Adel


	11. Clash of the Titans: Manjyome vs Misawa!

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North**

**Episode 11: Clash of the Titans: Manjyome vs. Misawa!**

--

"Once you've fallen into hell, show me how you climb back out. If you can."

Manjyome, Episode 54

--

6th Day of Grand Battle…

--

Manjyome was dueling in a North Schooler in Grand Battle. He had on his field three, butt-ugly monsters and one facedown card. One of these ugly monsters had a giant nose, and was entirely black with a bikini on. Another had a long pink, tongue and had only one large, reddish eye. It was entirely green, and also had a bikini on. The last had two, long eyes that looked like an alien. It had a huge lip, and had a bikini on like the last two. These three monsters were the Ojamas Brothers.

Manjyome activated a card from his hand, "Ojama Delta Hurricane!" Manjyome yelled, to which the three ugly monsters went into the air, and they put their butts together.

"Ojama Delta Hurricane!" all the Ojamas monsters said. All three of the Ojamas started to swirl around in the air, with their butts together, at a non-human speed. It started to get so fast, the three monsters became blurred, and they were in a large, whirling circle at about a width of ten meters. The swirling Ojamas made a circle around the North Schoolers monster, to which they suddenly exploded in hologram pixels. The Ojamas stopped spinning, and looked at the North Schooler's empty field with pride.

"Now, I activate Polymerization!" Manjyome yelled out, as a card showing two monsters fusing appeared on the field. Suddenly the three Ojamas started to go into a small portal-like thing.

"I don't want to go away!" Ojama Yellow yelled, as they all disappeared. Suddenly, on the field stood a huge, ugly monster. It had silvery skin. It had long, wavy red eye that went up about twelve inches into the air. It had a huge, fat body and short, stubby feet. It had on a green and white cape. It had sickly yellow teeth that were in a smile, and large, fat, pinkish lips. It had on a red bikini. When it came to the field, it yelled out "Ojama King!" in a low, deep voice. It had a thumbs-up sign.

"Now I activate trap card, Ojama Trio!" Manjyome yelled out.

A card showing the Ojamas doing poses appeared on the field. The Ojamas suddenly came to the opponent's side of the field, albeit smaller then usually are.

"Magic card, Ojamuscle. I destroy all Ojamas on the field to increase Ojama King's attack to 3000!"

The three Ojama monsters on the North Schooler's side of the field disappeared. As Ojama Yellow disappeared, it yelled out "Good luck boss!" Suddenly, almost immediately after the Ojamas disappeared, the Ojama King's hands suddenly became huge, it looked as though he could bench five hundred pounds.

"Now, Ojama King! Attack this pathetic duelist directly! Ojama Flight!"

The Ojama King suddenly went flying up into the air. It looked like Superman, cape waving, as he flew through the air. Suddenly, the Ojama King went straight down onto the North Schooler.

The North Schooler's life points went down to 0, as he slumped to the ground in defeat. The North Schooler threw Manjyome a GC, and Manjyome looked at the North Schooler with a scoff. He looked around himself, seeing North Schoolers and Duelist Academiers alike dueling. He said simply, "More", and he headed off somewhere…

--

Misawa sat in a camp, on a folded chair. Tents were set up all around him, presumably North Schoolers camps. Misawa smiled. _Such a glorious North School_ he thought. He listened to the chatter of noise of the North Schoolers. Some were dueling for fun; others were preparing their decks for upcoming battle. Misawa looked over and saw someone slapping someone's deck out of someone else's hand as they were preparing it, making it fall on the floor. The person who had held it was fighting with the other person. "You're acting like a Duelist Academier!" he yelled. "What!?" the other one said, and they started to fight. Misawa chuckled, _just like children…_ He thought, smirking. He heard people singing the North School national anthem. He had heard the national anthem many times before, but it still sounded so lovely to him…

He stretched out his arms. He closed his eyes and remembered when he went to North School that day, after his duel with Drake…

--

Misawa sat at a boat, heading for North School. He was looking out to sea, hanging onto the railings. He thought of Kong, North School and Duelist Academia.

I_ will have my revenge against Duelist Academia Misawa thought, Judai, Sho, Kenzan, Asuka, Samejima…everyone_ His anger was at a limit, he felt hatred in his heart. He looked at the blue sky, and closed his eyes. He suddenly heard a loud noise. He opened his eyes and saw the captain come out.

"We've reached our destination," the captain said, "You are now at the most glorious dueling school in the world, North School."

Misawa nodded, and looked where he was. There was nothing but ice around him. Cold, blue ice... _Ice that chills the heart_… Misawa thought.

The captain looked at him, "Let's go" he said, to which Misawa nodded his head, and they both headed toward North School Academia.

--

Misawa was at North School; a barren, western-looking place that looked like it came from an old Cowboy movie. As he walked, he heard whispers behind him.

"Is that Misawa?" a whisper came.

"Misawa? That Duelist Academier?"

"What is a Duelist Academier doing _here_!?" a whisper said angrily.

Misawa ignored the whispers, and continued to walk, the captain of the ship by his side. He saw a man on a large, wooden stage, smiling as he looked at him.

Misawa whispered to the captain, "Is that Kong?" he asked.

The captain nodded, "That is our glorious leader, Kong, indeed." He said, smiling. "He is like a gift given to us by North School herself, a man who came in our need, and changed us."

Misawa nodded, and they finally came to the stage…

--

"Hello, Misawa" Kong said, as Misawa walked up the stage, stretching out his hand to Misawa. Misawa looked slightly surprised, as he shook his hand. "Are you ready to be in the greatest school in the world?" he asked him with a smile.

Misawa smiled, and nodded, "Of course, I am ready, my new Headmaster." Misawa said, bowing his head.

Kong smiled. He positioned Misawa up, and Misawa did. Kong suddenly signaled to all North Schoolers. "North Schoolers!" Kong yelled, "I have glorious news to share! This Duelist Academier, this duelist who has been ignored for so long, has decided to join North School! This duelist, Misawa Daichi!"

Misawa looked in surprise; Kong spoke with such force that Misawa felt such power from him. He felt an aura of charisma from him. Misawa looked out from the wooden stage and saw North Schoolers looking at him.

Kong spoke more, "For this news, the news of a new North Schooler, let us celebrate for our new comrade!" Kong yelled, putting his arms into the air.

Misawa looked at the crowd of North Schoolers, and suddenly, in a burst of explosion of noise, they all cheered. Everyone chanted, "Comrade Misawa! Comrade Misawa!" Misawa looked at them in total awe, shocked to see such power from North School.

Kong chuckled, and put his hand in the air in triumph. The noise grew louder, enough to make Misawa feel like he was going deaf in an explosion of cheers. Kong looked at Misawa, who was still looking at the North Schoolers in awe. "What do you think of our North School, Misawa?" Kong asked.

Misawa couldn't grasp any words. He felt such a power, a strength that he never felt before in his entire life. No words could describe the feeling he felt. All he could say was simply, "Incredible."

--

Misawa still lied in his chair, looking out to the sky. He closed his eyes. He sat like this for a couple of minutes, until a wiry, sulky boy came in front of him. The boy bowed as he came in front of him, landing on his knees with his right hand curled in a fist on the floor.

The boy spoke with a voice of utmost obedience, "Sir, come to report."

"What is new, Kurt?" Misawa asked, his face interested in the news.

"Someone is approaching the North School camp head-on, Misawa-sama."

Misawa looked surprised, and then he smiled arrogantly, "Someone has dared try to fight our great North School? Who is this person Kurt?"

"He looked like the one that was the former king years ago. That time during the School Duel."

Misawa eyed him wildly, "Manjyome!?" he asked.

"Yes, that is the one. Manjyome, the traitor of North School." Kurt said, spitting onto the ground in disgust.

Misawa didn't notice this, he just looked out in the distance. "So Manjyome wishes to come duel here…" he said. He suddenly smiled evilly, "I believe we should give him the proper welcoming." Misawa got up from his seat, and went inside a tent, Kurt following him. The inside of the tent was quite comfortable; a hammock to sleep on, and a wooden table with six deck boxes on it, each one having the symbol of the six elements. Misawa picked one up, smiling, "It's time to show Manjyome the power of North School…"

Misawa exited the tent, Kurt following. He started to walk off to the fields, "The time for our duel is now; this is our tie-breaker…" Misawa said. He put his hands in his pocket and walked toward Manjyome…

--

Manjyome was walking to the North School camp. "I need to beat more duelists…" he said. He noticed someone coming toward him. At first, he couldn't recognize who it was, then as the person came closer and closer he finally recognized him. "Misawa!?" he said, shocked. "He's in North School!?"

Misawa came toward Manjyome, smiling arrogant. He stopped a few yards away from him, "Hello, Manjyome." He said quite calmly.

Manjyome looked surprised, "You're part of North School now Misawa?" he said, still a bit shocked.

Misawa smiled when he asked, "Yes. Ever since my disappearance I have been with North School. That is, if you noticed my disappearance."

"So you're a traitor to Duelist Academia..." Manjyome said angrily.

"Traitor?" he asked, "A traitor? If you call me that, then yes, I am a traitor. But I am more then that. I follow the path of the strong, and turn my back on the weak. The world belongs to the strong and the ruthless, Manjyome. This is fate; this is truth, absolute truth. The weak die, the strong live. Survival of the fittest."

Manjyome looked at him with unwavering eyes, "Since _you're_ in North School Misawa…" he smiled, "I shouldn't go with you. After all, the weak die and the strong" he said, laughing.

Even as Manjyome laughed, Misawa still kept his smiled. "Such a pathetic attempt to give yourself an illusion." He said.

Manjyome stopped smiling, "What illusion, Misawa?"

"The illusion that North School is weak, and Duelist Academia is powerful. Think Manjyome, before North School has been revived under Kong, how arrogant Duelist Academia was. Arrogant, and now look where she is! Falling victims to Kong and his North School! When will you realize the truth Manjyome? That Duelist Academia is weak, and North School is strong?"

Manjyome glared at Misawa, "I know power, Misawa. You say Duelist Academia is weak, but look at the elites of it! Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow; the pinnacle of Duelist Academia's duelists! Duelist Academia could never lose to scum like North School with such power she has."

Misawa shook his head in disapproval, "Still in a state of illusion, Manjyome. Still in a state of illusion." Misawa turned on his duel disk, which went on which a beeping sound. "Let's duel, I want to see that inside of your head that keep you in this illusion."

"I want to show you the strength of the elite core." Manjyome said. He turned on his duel disk, which slid to position, and went on with a beep.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

- Duel Start

"My turn first," Manjyome said, "Draw!" he looked at his hand, and smiled. "I summon Hell Knight (1800/1700)."

A dark evil-looking figure came to the field. It had a Spartan helmet on, and held a large, sword on it. The sword had words that looked ancient, yet evil. The demon had a sadistic smile, looking at Misawa's eyes, to which Misawa never flinched at.

"Set a card facedown, turn end."

"My turn! I activate the magic card, Infinity"

A card showing an infinity symbol on a long piece of paper, with a paintbrush nearby, appeared on the field.

"With this card, I can discard any amount of cards from my hand to draw the same number of cards. I discard three to draw three." Misawa said, discarding three cards from his hand and drawing three more. "Now I activate a card from my graveyard, Friction!"

A card showing a train's heat appeared on the field.

"When this card is in the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field at the cost of 500 lifepoints." Misawa said, looking at his lifepoint, which slowly went down.

**Manjyome: 4000  
Misawa: 3500**

Misawa pointed at Hell Knight, "Burn him alive!" Misawa yelled. The dark monster suddenly started to move incredibly fast, as sparks flew everywhere. Manjyome and Misawa squinted their eyes from the brightness of the holograms, as the dark soldier started to burn from friction.

"Trap card open," Manjyome yelled in response, "Hell Assault"

A card showing a hellish place appeared on the field. The place was dark looking, with a fiery sky, and monsters fighting everywhere. Many of the monsters had swords, or were fighting with natural claws. The sky was red and orange, with dust everywhere. Lava pits were off not far from where the fighting was, with a skeleton floating in one of the lava pits.

"With Hell Assault, when one of my monsters are destroyed, I can destroy one monster on the field, and summon one Hell monster from my hand to my field." Manjyome said, looking at his hand, "I summon Hell Demon (1400/1200)!"

A shadowy, dark monster came to the field. It had a long spear for a weapon, with a dark aura surrounding it. The monster itself was shadowy; one could not see its body, as it was made up of moving shadows. It had fiery red eyes, which it glared at Misawa with. It roared into the air with a demonic sound, before settling onto Manjyome's side of the field.

Misawa smiled, "Still my turn, and I summon Oxygeddon (1800/1800)!"

A dragon-looking monster made entirely of green and white wind appeared. It had two wind wings and large wind claws. It had a small, wind tail. It roared viciously before settling on Misawa's field. Small gusts of wind seemed to come where Manjyome and Misawa were dueling, most likely from the effects of the Solid Vision.

"Oxygeddon, attack Hell Demon!" Misawa declared, "O Blast!"

The wind monster roared into the air, and came straight towards Hell Demon, and went head-on to it. Suddenly, an ugly, fiery skull came in front of Oxygeddon, and the wind monster stopped.

"Hell Knight's effect activates!" Manjyome declared, to which his graveyard lit up with a bright light. "When a monster attacks when it's in the graveyard, and I remove it from play, I can destroy one monster on the field!" Manjyome declared, to which he took Hell Soldier and put it in his pocket. "Destroy Oxygeddon!" Manjyome declared, pointing at the wind monster. A fiery, ugly skull started to circle around Oxygeddon. After awhile, it went straight towards Oxygeddon, going inside its mouth. The wind monster screamed into the air, as it exploded into a thousand pixels of holograms. "You're battle phase is over." Manjyome declared with an arrogant smirk.

Misawa continued his turn, "I set a card facedown, turn end."

"My turn!" Manjyome looked at his hand and the field, "Hell Demon, attack Misawa directly! Hell Thrust!"

The shadow demon lifted up its spear, and ran full speed towards Misawa. The demon thrust its spear right into the heart of Misawa, causing Misawa to be thrown down. He clutched his heart in pain from the effects of the Solid Vision. He quickly got back up, and looked at Manjyome with unwavering eyes.

**Manjyome: 4000  
Misawa: 2100**

"Turn end"

"My turn, draw!" Misawa looked at Hell Demon and his hand, _damn,_ he thought, _Manjyome has the advantage…but I can turn that around…_

"I summon another Oxygeddon!" Misawa declared.

Another wind monster came to the field. It roared into the air like its brethren, and settled onto the field.

"Oxygeddon, attack Hell Demon! O Wind!"

The wind monster flapped its wind wings, sending a large gale of gust, at a speed that seemed almost two hundred miles per hour, straight to the shadowy demon. Slowly, the demon started to burst into hologram pixels.

**Manjyome: 3600  
Misawa: 2100**

"Trap card open!" Manjyome yelled in response as the demon burst into pixels, "Hell Meteor Shower!"

A card showing a huge, fiery meteor coming straight towards planet Earth appeared on the field.

"With this card, if a Hell monster is destroyed, I can inflect damage to both our lifepoints equal to its attack."

Suddenly, in the sky, levitating there was a large, fiery meteor like the one from the card. Manjyome laughed insanely as the meteor was above him. Soon, the meteor started to fall down, slowly, onto the field, straight towards Manjyome and Misawa.

Misawa smirked as the meteor came down, "Magic open!" He yelled in response, "Ring of Defense!"

A card showing a ring appeared on the field. The ring itself was huge, with leaf-like parts and a wood design. A hologram popped out in front of the card, looking exactly like the ring on the card, and started to spin madly, leaving a gust of wind from the Solid Vision. As the meteor came down, the ring's wind sent any force away from Misawa. Shortly, the holograms of the meteor and the ring left the field.

"With Ring of Defense, any damage inflect to me this turn is reduced to 0…" Misawa looked arrogant, "That plan backfired Manjyome."

Manjyome cursed under his breath as his lifepoints went down.

**Manjyome: 2200  
Misawa: 2100**

"Turn end"

"My turn." Manjyome looked at his hand and field and scoffed. "I set a card facedown, turn end."

"My turn," Misawa looked at his hand and the field and smiled. "Manjyome," he began, "Can't you see where this is headed? Where Duelist Academia is destined to go?"

Manjyome's eyes narrowed, "Where is she going, traitor?" he asked sharply.

"To the void. For her crimes… Her crimes of ignoring powerful duelists, her crimes of sealing strong cards…" Misawa started to get a fiery aura around him, "The burning spirit of someone who has been affected by a crime from Duelist Academia, I know that. I am that…"

"Misawa, what are you talking about?" Manjyome asked, confused.

Misawa said nothing, as his aura grew brighter. He just ignored Manjyome's question and continued playing, "My turn…" he said. "I activate Premature Burial, summoning my other Oxygeddon from my graveyard." (1800/1800)

"Now I activate Stolen Fossil."

A card, showing a man with a coat on trying to get out of a museum, appeared on the field. The man had a paranoid look to him; he was looking at the security guard near him with fear. The man was holding something in his coat. Near the man was a dinosaur fossil, which a dozen little kids were awing over. There's a close-up that showed that the dinosaur had a missing piece to it.

"With this card, by a paying 500 lifepoints, I can special summon one LV4 or lower Rock-type monster to the field from my deck. I special summon Carbonedon in defense! (?/600)"

An odd, rocky monster came to the field. The monster looked like a sort of odd dragon, with 'spikes' coming out of its back and its feet. It was grayish color, with a white underbelly. It immediately settled to Misawa's field and crossed its arms.

When the rock-looking monster was summoned, Misawa's aura grew brighter; so bright that it was blinding. "Let me show you the burning spirit of someone who has been affected by Duelist Academia…" Misawa repeated, and he held a card in his hand that gleamed from the sunlight, "Magic card, Uniting CO2!"

A card showing an invisible force combing two materials appeared on the field.

"By sacrificing Carbonedon and Oxygeddon …"

As the new card appeared, the rocky monster and the two wind monsters started to become enveloped in a thick, gray smoke. Misawa slowly closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, then he suddenly opened his eyes, to which his aura started to grow immensely; so much that even Manjyome could see it on Misawa. Misawa placed a card onto the duel disk harshly. Misawa suddenly spoke madly, "I summon Fire Dragon!"

Suddenly, the smoke disappeared, and there levitating was a giant, fiery monster. The monster was entirely of orange and red fire. It mouth was wide and it went up almost twenty feet into the air. When it came out, it roared a loud, ear-shattering burst; bits of fire came out of the dragon's body out that actually felt like heat from the power of the Solid Vision. Misawa looked at this magnificent dragon with pride, Manjyome gasped when he saw it.

"The fiery spirit of a lost duelist…" Misawa said, looking up at Fire Dragon. He raised his arm into the air, "For North School!" he shouted. He curled up his hand into a fist and yelled out, "Fire Dragon, attack Hell Demon! Flame Shot!"

The fire dragon rose into the air, and shot a burst of orange and red flames right toward the shadowy monster…

- Chapter End

Notes:

-Misawa closing his eyes symbolize him being relaxed, his spirit relaxed. Him opening it is meant to show his fiery spirit burning up.

-Here's the Chapter's BGM (I didn't have any the last one because…there really wasn't any place for them. Non-dueling doesn't really fit with the music in GX)

--

- The Calm Before the Duel  
Begins: Manjyome's short duel in the beginning  
Ends: When the screen shifts to Misawa

- Being Rivals  
Begins: When the duel starts  
Ends: When Manjyome summons Hell Knight from Hell Assault

- The Rival's Fierce Attack  
Begins: When Manjyome attacks Misawa with Hell Demon  
Ends: When the attack finishes

- The Rival's Counterattack  
Begins: When Misawa summons Oxy  
Ends: When Manjyome activates Hell Meteor Shower

- The music that played when Saiou summoned The Light Ruler in 101  
Begins: When Misawa readies to summon Fire Dragon  
Ends: Chapter End

-In the beginning, the North Schoolers are singing the National Anthem of North School. I actually made it, so here it is:

--

"Flag high, ranks closed,  
The duelist marches with silent solid steps.  
Comrades defeated by the Academiers  
march in spirit with us in our ranks.

The street free for the brown battalions,  
The street free for the duelists.  
Millions, full of hope, look up at North School;  
The day breaks for freedom and for bread.

For the last time the call will now be blown;  
For the struggle now we all stand ready.  
Soon will fly Kong-flags over every street;  
War in Academia will last only a short time longer.

Flag high, ranks closed,  
The duelist marches with silent solid steps.  
Comrades defeated by the Academiers  
march in spirit with us in our ranks."

--

Cookie for anyone who gets the connection to this song and another (historical) song.

-Interesting to note: I'm actually trying to make Manjyome "Red Thunder" more of a moderate between Jun and normal Thunder. He's again arrogant, bashful, and wishes to be strong, but also doesn't look down on the weak (as much), likes Asuka, and, like both, wishes to beat Judai. Though he still has his custom black suit, not the Obelisk Blue uniform worn in 1-23.

-This is actually a tiebreaker between Manjyome and Misawa. Remember, Misawa won the first duel against Manjyome (Episode 12), yet lost against him the second duel (Episode 82, even though he could have won...he didn't).

**New Cards List:**

**Misawa:**

Fire Dragon  
2800  
2600  
8 stars  
Fire  
Dragon

Art: A huge, fire monster is curled up, like a snake. It's made entirely of red and orange flames. It has two white eyes, which look like they are filled with hatred. It seems to want to roar into the air. Its body looks like Shenlong from Dragon Ball Z.

Uniting CO2  
Normal Spell  
Tribute one "Carbonedon" and two "Oxy" on your side of the field. Special summon one "Fire Dragon" from your hand or deck.

Art: A person is using tubes to combine something; one of the tubes has a fiery red element to it. The other tube is bright orange.

Infinity  
Normal Spell  
Discard any amount of cards from your hand. Draw cards equal to the amount of cards discarded by this effect.

Art: The infinity sign is shown on a piece of paper. It looks like the infinity symbol was made from a paintbrush.

Friction  
Normal Spell  
When this card is in the graveyard, you may pay 500 lifepoints to remove this card from play and destroy one monster on the field.

Art: A train is moving on a set of tracks. Sparks are flying everywhere from the friction that the train is causing.

Stolen Fossil  
Normal Spell  
Pay 500 lifepoints. Special summon one Rock-type monster from your deck to the field.

Art: A man with a coat on is trying to get out of a museum. The man has a paranoid look to him, looking at the security guard near him. The man is seen holding something in his coat, and his eyes are darkened. Near the man is a dinosaur fossil, which a dozen little kids are awing over. There's a close-up, showing that the dinosaur has a missing piece to it.

**Manjyome:**

Hell Knight  
1800  
1700  
4 stars  
Dark  
Warrior  
When this card is in the graveyard, on either player's battle phase, you may pay 500 lifepoints to remove this card from play and destroy one monster on the field. This card has Piercing.

Art: A dark evil-looking figure is making a pose. It has a Spartan helmet on, and holds a large sword on its right hand. The sword has words that looked ancient, yet, evil. The demon has a sadistic smile on its face. It's holding a shield with a demonic face on it.

Hell Demon  
1400  
1200  
4 stars  
Fire  
Fiend

Art: A shadowy, dark monster is standing holding a pose. The monster has a long spear for a weapon, and a dark aura is surrounding it. The monster is shadowy, as it is made up of moving shadows. It has two, fiery red eyes.

Hell Meteor Shower  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if a "Hell" monster is destroyed. Inflect damage equal to that "Hell" monster's original attack to both player's lifepoints.

Art: A huge meteor is heading straight towards planet Earth. The meteor is fiery, and is going at an incredibly fast rate.

Hell Assault  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if a "Hell" monster is destroyed as a result of battle.

Art: It shows a hellish place, where there's some kind of battle. The place is dark looking, with a fiery sky, and monsters fighting everywhere. Many of the monsters have swords, or are fighting with their natural claws, or even their gigantic fists. The sky is a red and orange, with dust everywhere. Lava pits are not far off from where the fighting is. A skeleton is even floating in one of the lava pits.

**Card of the Chapter is Hell Knight!**

Hell Knight  
1800  
1700  
4 stars  
Dark  
Warrior  
When this card is in the graveyard, on either player's battle phase, you may pay 500 lifepoints to remove this card from play and destroy one monster on the field. This card has Piercing.

**Trivia:** A card that has kept by Manjyome since his early time as Jun.


	12. Triumph of the Will: The Power Clash

**Yugioh GX: Battle of North **

Episode 12: Triumph of the Will: The Power Clash

* * * * *

"Effort? Whom do you think you are talking to? I am Manjyome Jun, Manjyome-San."

~Manjyome Jun, Episode 24

* * * * *

Previously…

* * * * *

_"The fiery spirit of a lost duelist…" Misawa said, looking up at Fire Dragon. He raised his arm into the air, "For North School!" he shouted. He curled up his hand into a fist and yelled out, "Fire Dragon, attack Hell Demon! Flame Shot!"_

_The fire dragon rose into the air, and shot a burst of orange and red flames right toward the shadowy monster…_

* * * * *

Misawa watched as his orange and red fire dragon sent a blast of flames toward Manjyome's monster. It came to the shadowy demon, burning it to a crisp. Suddenly, the three Ojamas came to the field after the blast, but they were all transparent.

"I activate Ojamdefense" Manjyome said, as a card showing the three Ojamas making a wall between them and a blast appeared on the field. "When the opponent attacks and destroys one of my monsters, I can activate it. It lets me get the three Ojamas from my deck." Manjyome said, pulling out his deck and looking for the three Ojamas. He put them into his hand and shuffled his deck. "Also, Hell Demon lets me draw if it's destroyed as a result of battle." Manjyome said, drawing a card from his deck.

Misawa scoffed, "Those Ojamas are weaklings. Pathetic." He said. His aura was still huge, enough that even Manjyome could see it. "I activate the special effect of Fire Dragon," Misawa suddenly said, "Once per turn, Fire Dragon can inflect 500 points of damage to my opponent. Fire Dragon, go, Fire Ball!"

As soon as he said this, the fiery dragon mouth was filled with an orange and red ball of flames. The ball shot out of Fire Dragon's mouth, and straight toward Manjyome, who braced his arms for impact.

**Manjyome: 1700  
Misawa: 2100**

Misawa continued, "I set one card, turn end."

Manjyome smiled, "If that card represents a fiery spirit of a duelist…" He smirked, "I guess I'll have to cool off that fire. My turn!" Manjyome studied his hand, and the fiery dragon; "I summon Hell Warrior in defense (1800/1700)." Manjyome said, to which a hellish monster came to the field. The monster had two, long dark horns, and fiery red eyes. Its monstrous teeth were bare, and salvia dripped from its mouth in hunger. It had a bluish mouth, and bloody hair. It screamed a scream that sounded like it came from the darkest depths of hell. It settled onto Manjyome's field, and crossed its arms.

"Set card, turn end."

"Oh?" Misawa said tauntingly, "On the defensive now? How weak. My turn! Draw!" Misawa smiled as he looked at Fire Dragon, "Fire Dragon effect activates again! Fire Dragon, burn the living hell out of Manjyome!" Misawa yelled. The fiery monster's mouth again became filled with a red and orange ball of flames. It shot it at Manjyome, who once again embraced his arms for impact, beads of sweat falling down his face.

**Manjyome: 1200  
Misawa: 2100**

Misawa then pointed his hand toward Manjyome's monster, "Fire Dragon, burn that damn monster with holy flames!"

The fiery dragon shot a shot of red and orange fire at the hellish demon, burning it to a crisp. As the monster burned, a card showing the three Ojamas playing in a playground appeared on the field.

"Trap card open," Manjyome yelled, "Ojama Dreamland! With this card, when one of my monsters is destroyed, by discarding any amount of Ojama monsters in my hand, I can draw cards equal to the Ojamas I discarded, plus one." Manjyome said, putting his three Ojamas from his hand to the graveyard, and drawing four cards. "And Hell Warrior effect activates! When it's destroyed as a result of battle, I get one Hell monster from my graveyard to my hand. I take Hell Demon from the graveyard and place it in my hand."

Misawa scoffed, "Turn end." He said, his aura bright as ever. He looked up at Fire Dragon and smirked. "For North School," he said, his eyes widened.

Manjyome looked at this with some confusion, but continued. "My turn. I activate magic card, Hell Burial"

A card showing a dark, ghoulish monster being put into a barely dug grave appeared on the field.

"With Hell Burial, I can discard one "Hell" monster from my deck to my graveyard. I discard Hell Guard. Now I use Hell Revival. With this card, I can special summon one "Hell" monster from my graveyard, and I summon Hell Guard to the field in defense! (100/2500)"

A huge, evil-looking monster came to the field. It had steel armor all around it, and its body was double the size of a linebacker. It knelt down, and crossed its arms in defense. It had a spear, which was next to its left arm. Its eyes were pitch-black, and its face was covered with scars of previous battles.

"With Hell Guard, no "Hell" monsters may be attacked expect Hell Guard." Manjyome said, "I set one card facedown, turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Misawa said with fury, "Fire Dragon, _burn_ Manjyome."

The fiery dragon's mouth again became filled with a fireball, and it flew out of the dragon's mouth, flying straight toward Manjyome. As the fireball came near Manjyome, a rainbow barrier suddenly came between the fireball and Manjyome, and it stopped.

"You're out of luck, Misawa." Manjyome said with a smile, "With Hell Guard on my field, I can't lose lifepoints due to card effects."

Misawa snarled, "Well then, I'll just have to kill it won't I? Fire Dragon, attack that pathetic little guard, Fire Blast!"

The flame dragon shot a burst of flames right onto the dark guard. The brutish guard became covered in flames, and when the flames subsided, only a burnt spot remained.

"Hell Guard effect activates!" Manjyome yelled, sweat pouring down his face, the flames feeling like heat due to the effects of the Solid Vision. "When Hell Guard is sent to the graveyard, I can draw one card." Manjyome drew a card from his deck.

Misawa scoffed, "No matter. Set one card, turn end."

"My turn. Lair of Hell." He said, to which a card showing a skull staff appeared on the field. The skull was at the top of the staff, and the staff itself was a darkish brown. "With Lair of Hell, I can discard one card from my hand to destroy one card on the field." Manjyome said, sliding a card from his hand into the graveyard zone.

Immediately as he did this, then did a circle of ice circled around the fiery dragon, seemingly threatening to freeze and destroy it.

"Trap card!" Misawa yelled in response, "Gaia's Soul!"

A card showing the picture of Earth appeared on the field. In the middle of the Earth was a small, white orb, presumably the soul of the Earth.

"With Gaia's Soul, I can negate the activation of any card by destroying one other card on my side of the field." As Misawa said this, the other facedown card next to him disappeared in an array of lights.

Manjyome growled, his plan having failed. He looked at his hand. "Set one card facedown, turn end."

"Now Fire Dragon effect activates." Misawa pointed his index finger at Manjyome, and said simply, "Burn."

The fire dragon's mouth again became filled with a ball of flames, which was sent hurling toward Manjyome. Manjyome wiped his forehead, the sweat coming down his head.

**Manjyome: 700  
Misawa: 2100**

Almost immediately afterwards, Misawa pointed toward Manjyome's facedown monster. "Fire Dragon, attack his monster!" As soon as he said this, the fiery dragon shot a burst of orange and red flames straight toward the facedown card. The card flipped up, and it showed a dark masked monster, but the masked monster was soon engulfed in flames. It screamed into the air in pain, and burst into pixels.

"You destroyed Hell Sorcerer," Manjyome said, placing the card from his duel disk tray to his graveyard. He clutched his hand into a fist, "Now. Hell Sorcerer's effect activates. When it's destroyed, I get one spell card with Hell in its name from my deck to my hand." Manjyome took his deck and took a card out. When he was done, he shuffled his deck and placed it back into the duel disk slot.

"Turn end."

"My turn!" Manjyome looked at the card he drew, and he started to laugh a bit, surprising Misawa.

"Why are you laughing, weakling?" Misawa asked; a bit annoyed.

"A weakling, am I?" He said, "Traitors don't seem to know the difference between strength and weakness, do they, Misawa?" he said coldly. "You've been playing right into my hands."

"What!?" Misawa said, a bit tensed.

"Playing right into my hands, Misawa." He repeated, "I've been building my graveyard slowly, ever so slowly. Now you will see the power of _Hell_ itself," he said darkly.

Manjyome put a card into the duel disk tray, "I activate Hell Protection."

A card showing a monster being covered by some kind of barrier as other monsters attack it appeared on the field.

"With this card, I can remove from game one Hell monster and gain lifepoints equal to that monster's attack. I do so with Hell Knight." Manjyome looked at his lifepoints, which went up by a substantial amount.

**Manjyome: 2500  
Misawa: 2100**

"Now I summon Hell Demon."

The shadowy monster once again came to the field, its body covered with moving shadows. Its face was completely shrouded expect two large, red eyes.

"Hell Demon effect activates." Manjyome said, "When Hell Demon is on the field, and Hell Sorcerer and Hell Guard are in the graveyard, I can special summon a monster from my fusion deck by paying 500 lifepoints."

**Manjyome: 2000  
Misawa: 2100**

A dark monster with a mask on came to the field. The mask looked demonic, as it gave off an evil aura. Besides the masked monster were the brutish guard and the shadowy demon. Within seconds, they started to disappear in a cloud of smoke, covering all three monsters completely.

"Special summon, The Devil (3000/2500)." Manjyome said madly.

The smoke cleared, and out of the smoke came the most demonic monster one could ever set their eyes on. It was red and black, with two large horns on its head. Its eyes were completely black. It had an aura, which was total blackness, covering a good three-square feet. It held a dark trident, with words on it that were ancient and unrecognizable.

Misawa gulped as he looked at the monster. He looked as his hand; it was shaking. "W-What is that monster?" Misawa asked, confused and terrified. He took a step backwards.

"The _Ruler_ of Hell, Misawa." Manjyome said, his eyes dark. He looked at the monster in front of him with a dark smirk. He pointed at Fire Dragon, "The Devil, attack Fire Dragon. Rebellion of Hell!"

The dark monster disappeared in a shroud of darkness. Misawa looked around, trying to find the monster. It suddenly appeared, this time in front of Fire Dragon. The demon started to strike the fiery dragon with its trident.

"Not so fast, Manjyome!" Misawa yelled, his voice a bit shaky, "Negate Attack!"

A large vortex came between the fiery dragon and demonic monster. The demon's attack was absorbed into the vortex, which it screamed in anger at.

Manjyome growled, "Set card. Turn end."

Misawa drew a card, and as he did, he looked at both the monsters on the field. He seemed to calm down somewhat, looking between the fiery dragon and devil creature. _Fire Dragon has lower attack then The Devil…but I can change that..._ "I activate Shrinking Atoms!" Misawa yelled, to which a card came to the field. The card showed an atom under a microscope, appearing to get smaller.

"With this card, I can reduce the attack of one monster by the attack of one monster on my side of the field. I choose, Fire Dragon, so The Devil loses 2800 attack!" Misawa smirked.

"The Devil effect activates!" Manjyome yelled suddenly, "The Devil is unaffected by magic cards and negates magic cards that affect him." The Devil started to get shorter, but then it suddenly roared into the air with the voice of a demon, and it grew back to its original size.

Misawa growled, "Well, Fire Dragon effect activates! When a magic card of mine is negated and sent to the graveyard, I can inflect 1000 points of damage to your lifepoints!"

The fiery dragon shot a stream of fire straight toward Manjyome, which hit him in the stomach, making him gasp with pain.

**Manjyome: 1000  
Misawa: 1100**

"And now I activate Fire Dragon's effect to inflect 500 points of damage." Misawa yelled, as the fiery dragon's mouth once again became filled with flames. The ball of fire came flying to Manjyome, but a blue shield covered him, and the ball hit the shield.

"Trap card open," Manjyome said calmly as a card appeared on the field showing a monster being burnt in a fiery pit, "Hell Rebuttal. It's a permanent trap, and as long as it stays on the field, all effect damage done to me is reduced to zero." Manjyome chuckled, "Fire Dragon's effect is now useless."

"Set card, turn end." Misawa growled.

"My turn," Manjyome said, drawing his card like drawing a sword from its sheath. He pointed at the fiery dragon.

"The Devil, attack Fire Dragon! Rebellion of Hell!"

Misawa gulped as the devilish monster went toward his fiery dragon, and stabbed it with his trident.

"Trap card open," Misawa yelled in desperation, "Survival of the Fittest!"

A card showing a hawk eating a worm appeared on the field.

"With this card, it stops and ends your battle phase for half my lifepoints."

**Manjyome: 1000  
Misawa: 550**

The demonic monster suddenly put down its trident while beginning to strike the dragon.

Misawa spoke again, "Also, Survival of the Fittest lets me destroy all monsters on your side of the field at the end of your turn. End your turn, Manjyome!" he taunted.

"I end my turn." Manjyome spoke with an air of calmness.

Misawa gulped, and pointed to the monster, "I destroy The Devil!" he yelled.

The demonic monster started to glow in a blue light, but it roared into the air and returned to normal. This time Manjyome smirked, "The Devil is also not affected by trap cards, Misawa."

Misawa growled, as he continued his turn, "Set a card, turn end."

"My turn," Manjyome said. "The Devil, kill Misawa now! Rebellion of Hell!"

The demonic monster once again came to the fiery dragon. It stopped two feet in front of the dragon, looking at it with eyes that moved in circles. Its trident suddenly appeared in its hands, and it struck at the fiery dragon with a roar of anger.

"Trap card open, Negate Attack" Misawa responded, to which his facedown card opened, and the vortex once again appeared between the two monsters. The Devil screamed in fury at its third failure to attack the dragon, looking at Misawa with rage and hatred.

"Turn end." Manjyome said.

"My turn," Misawa said, drawing his card. He looked at it, "Magic card, Math Number – 1."

A card showing the number one on a chalkboard appeared on the field.

"With this card, I can draw one card." Misawa said, slash-drawing his card. He looked at it, and laughed. "Now here's where it ends Manjyome, in the victory of North School! Magic card, Triumph of the Will!"

A card showing an eagle on top of a building, holding onto what appeared to be a symbol, appeared on the field. The eagle itself looked proud, yet somehow at the same time disgraced.

"With this card, I can choose one monster and that monster can direct attack at the cost of discarding ten cards from the top of my deck!" Misawa said, smirking, as he threw the first ten cards from the top of his deck to the ground. He then pointed at Manjyome.

"Fire Dragon, go attack Manjyome! Show him the fire of a burning duelist's soul! Flame Shot!" Misawa yelled, his aura burning up again.

The fiery dragon roared into the air, and went high into the air, maybe fifty feet, and shot a blast of burning hot fire right toward Manjyome, but the demonic monster's trident started to glow with a blue aura as the flames came near.

"I told you Misawa. I will freeze the burning spirit of a duelist! Trap card open, Frozen Hell!"

A card showing a hellish place appeared on the field. The place was indeed hellish, though it was entirely frozen. Ice sickles were on the ceiling, and a frozen lake covered the whole area.

"With this card, when I'm about to be attacked, I can redirect the attack to whatever monster on my side of the field!" Manjyome yelled, as he pointed to the demonic being, "Fire Dragon, attack The Devil now!"

Misawa looked in shock as his fiery dragon went from firing at Manjyome to firing it at The Devil.

"Now, The Devil's second activates!" Manjyome said, "By removing from play three monsters in my graveyard, I can power it up by 1000 points, more then enough to kill you, Misawa!" Manjyome said, taking out the three Ojamas and placing them in his pocket.

The demon grew in size, almost ¼ bigger. As the flames of the fiery dragon came near the demon, a blue aura surrounded it. The flames stopped for a second as it came near the demon, and in that second, the demon pushed its trident through the flames. In a split-second, the trident of the demonic being and the flames of the fiery dragon were head-to-head in a draw, but the demon proved stronger, as it raced toward the fiery dragon, stabbing it straight in the heart. The fiery dragon made one last final roar in the air, before bursting into fire hologram pixels.

"I destroyed that fiery spirit of yours, Misawa," Manjyome said with a smirk as the fire pixels of the fiery dragon fell to the ground.

Misawa smiled, "Fire Dragon's last effect activates! When its destroyed and sent to the graveyard, we both lose 3000 lifepoints." Misawa looked at his and Manjyome's lifepoint counter as they both dropped to zero. "You haven't quite defeated my fiery spirit, Manjyome." He said, his fiery aura slowly disappearing.

**Misawa: 0  
Manjyome: 0**

~Duel End

As Misawa and Manjyome's lifepoints went down to zero, the holograms slowly disappeared in a low hum sound and the duel disks deactivated. Misawa and Manjyome were left facing each other, looking at one another with hate and anger.

Misawa was the first to talk; he cleared his voice and seemed to calm somewhat down. "So the duel is done. The victory is neither to North School nor is it to Duelist Academia." He shrugged, "How saddening. The chance is gone to completely show North School's might"

"Tch," Manjyome said angrily. "There is no might with North School."

Misawa looked at him, ignoring his last comment. "You know, when I was dueling you, I realized something."

"What is it, traitor?" Manjyome asked darkly, his face contorted in a mixture of hate and rage toward Misawa.

"I realized the answer to my question, Manjyome. 'What keeps you in this illusion that Duelist Academia is strong and North School is weak?' I realize the answer."

"Then tell me traitor, what makes you think I'm in an illusion?" Manjyome snarled.

Misawa chuckled, "Elementary Manjyome. Elementary. Your own rage and hatred causes you to believe in that illusion you built for yourself. Do you not see it? You believe Duelist Academia to be stronger because you want to divert your rage and hatred from another target. That target, Manjyome, is that you want to be strong, but since you cannot be an elite and only known to be a fallen elite, you fall to the ground and believe that the weak are strong and the strong are weak." Misawa chuckled, "The path which will eventually cause you to fail Manjyome. For that _is_ your hell."

Manjyome looked at Misawa angrily, his eyes black with rage. "Shut up Misawa! I'm in no illusion; I am I, Manjyome Red Thunder! No matter what you say, I know I am great. I don't need to be in an 'elite' to know my true strength!"

Misawa shook his head, "We'll see Manjyome. We'll see." He looked at the sky, "And I'm going." Manjyome looked at Misawa with rage in his eyes, as Misawa turned around. Misawa chuckled, "до свидания, Manjyome." He said, walking away. Manjyome clutched his fists in anger, as he saw Misawa walking away. He then too, turned and walked away. As they both walked in opposite directions, a dark aura covered Manjyome while a burning aura covered Misawa...

~Chapter End

Notes:

- North School has elements of Russia and Germany in it. So Misawa speaks a bit of Russian XD. (He said "Goodbye (formally)".

- Frozen Hell is, obviously, symbolic of that "Manjyome will freeze Misawa's fiery spirit."

- The Devil is symbolic of Manjyome's rage. Basically, The Devil is the ultimate symbol for Manjyome's darkness, as The Devil _is_ Hell (in a metaphorical sense). The clash between The Devil and Fire Dragon is the clash between Manjyome's hatred and Misawa's fiery spirit, which results in a tie.

- Also, as noted a bit in the trivia section, The Devil (and ultimately his Hell deck as a whole) also represents the ultimate source of darkness in Manjyome's life: the Manjyome Family.

- I may have done it kinda poorly, but the hatred in Manjyome comes from that fact (among other things) that he (Manjyome Red Thunder) can't show his strength as much as he wants to, and the fact he's considered a "fallen elite".

- Music Selection:

* * * * *

-The Calm Before the Duel  
Starts: Beginning of the chapter  
Ends: When Misawa's ends his turn

-Testing Duel  
Starts: Start of Misawa's turn after Manjyome summons Hell Guard  
Ends: End of Manjyome's turn

-Wicked Spirits  
Starts: When Manjyome prepares to summon The Devil  
Ends: End of the animation

-Calmilla's Theme  
Starts: When Manjyome attacks with The Devil 1st time  
Ends: End of Misawa's turn

-Sad Duel  
Starts: When Misawa uses Triumph of the Will  
Ends: End of the duel

* * * * *

**New Cards List:**

**Manjyome:**

The Devil  
3000  
2500  
8 stars  
Fire

8 stars  
Fire  
Fiend  
Fusion  
This can only be special summoned by the effect of Hell Demon. This card negates effects by magic, trap or monster that affect this card. During either player's battle phase, you may remove three monster cards from your graveyard to increase the attack of this card by 1000. (Not shown in the chapter) If there is a faceup "Hell" monster on your side of the field, once per turn, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.

Art: A card shows a devilish creature. Its body is a mixture of darkish red and black, and two large horns on top of its head. Its eyes are completely black. It's holding a long trident, with words on it that are unrecognizable.

Hell Sorcerer  
1400  
1200  
4 stars  
Dark  
Fiend  
When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, search your deck for one spell card and place it into your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

Art: A card shows a dark monster with a mask. The monster has what appears to be a flute for a weapon. Its eyes are a darkish red, and its body rather small.

Hell Guard  
100  
2500  
4 stars  
Dark  
Fiend  
As long as this card remains faceup on the field, your opponent may not attack any "Hell" monsters excluding Hell Guard. Also, as long as this card remains faceup on the field, you do not lose lifepoints due to card effects. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, draw one card.

Art: A card shows a huge, evil-looking monster in a pose. It kneeling down, its arms crossed. It has steel armor all around it, and its body is double the size of a linebacker. It has a spear, which is next to its left arm. Its eyes are pitch-black, and its face is covered with scars.

Hell Demon  
1400  
1200  
4 stars  
Fire  
Fiend  
When this card is sent to the graveyard, draw one card. Once per game, by paying 500 lifepoints and tributing 1 "Hell Guard", "Hell Sorcerer" and this faceup card, you may special summon one monster from your fusion deck.

Art: A shadowy, dark monster is holding a pose. The monster has a long spear for a weapon, and a dark aura is surrounding it. The monster is shadowy, as it is made up of moving shadows. It has two, fiery red eyes.

Hell Warrior  
1800  
1700  
4 stars  
Dark  
Demon  
A lone warrior from hell. Famous for his loyalty and ability to get the job done. He serves only Ha Des

Art: A card shows a hellish-looking monster. The monster has two, long dark horns and fiery red eyes. Its monstrous teeth are bare, and salvia drips from its mouth. It has a bluish mouth, and bloody hair.

Hell Burial  
Normal Spell  
Send one "Hell" monster from your deck to your graveyard.

Art: A card shows a dark, ghoulish monster being put into a barely dug grave. The monster looks like an orc, though it looks barely aware of its surroundings.

Hell Protection  
Normal Spell  
Select one "Hell" monster from your graveyard. Remove from play the selected monster and increase your lifepoints equal to the selected monster's attack.

Art: A card shows Gagagigo being protected by some reddish barrier as Maruading Captain tries to attack him.

Lair of Hell  
Normal Spell  
Discard one card from your hand. Destroy one card on the field.

Art: A card shows a lone skull staff. The skull is on top of the staff. The color of the staff itself is darkish brown.

Hell Revival  
Quick-Play Spell  
Special summon one "Hell" monster from your graveyard onto the field.

Art: A card shows a monster climbing out of a dark pit, though you can only see its hand.

Frozen Hell  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated when a monster attacks. You may change the attack target of the attacking monster to another card on the field.

Art: A cards a frozen cavern hellish-looking place. Ice sickles were on the ceiling, and a frozen lake covered the whole area.

Ojamadefense  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if a monster you control is sent to the graveyard. Search your deck for 1 "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" from your deck and put them in your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

Art: A card shows the three Ojamas. They're linked together, which is somehow producing a shield. The shield is shielding the Ojamas from a blue blast, which they are looking in panic at.

Ojama Dreamland  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if a monster of yours is destroyed as a result of battle. Discard any amount of "Ojama" monsters from your hand, then draw the same amount discarded + 1.

Art: A card shows the three Ojamas playing in a playground. Ojama Green is going down a slide, his eyes closed with a wide smile. Ojama Black is on the monkey bars, struggling to get to the next one. Ojama Yellow is on the seesaw by himself, though still content.

Hell Rebuttal  
Permanent Trap  
If no "Hell" monster is in your graveyard when this card is activated, this card is destroyed. This card can only be activated after losing lifepoints due to a card effect. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, you lose no lifepoints from card effects.

Art: A card shows a monster being burnt in a fiery pit. The monster is screaming, raising its hand as it melts.

**Misawa:**

Fire Dragon  
2800  
2600  
8 stars  
Fire  
Dragon  
This cannot be normal summoned or set. This can only be special summoned by the effect of "Combining H20". Once per turn, inflect 500 points of damage to your opponent's lifepoints. If a spell-type card you own is negated and sent to the graveyard, inflect 1000 damage to your opponent's lifepoints. If this card is sent to the graveyard, inflect 3000 points of damage to both players' lifepoints. When this card is destroyed, special summon one Carbonedon and two Oxygeddons from your graveyard.

Art: Art: A card shows a huge, fire monster curled up, like a snake. It's made entirely of red and orange flames. It has two white eyes, which look like they are filled with hatred. It seems to want to roar into the air. It's body looks like Shenlong from Dragon Ball Z.

Math Number – 1  
Normal Spell  
Draw one card.

Art: A white number one is spelt on a chalkboard.

Shrinking Atoms  
Normal Spell  
Select one card on your side of the field. One faceup monster on the field loses attack equal to the selected monster's attack until the end phase of this turn.

Art: A card shows an atom, which seems to be getting smaller.

Triumph of the Will  
Normal Spell  
Discard ten cards from the top of your deck. Select one monster on your side of the field. Until the end phase of this turn, the selected monster may attack directly.

Art: A card shows an eagle on top of a building, holding onto what appeared to be a symbol. The eagle itself looks proud, yet somehow at the same time in disgrace.

Survival of the Fittest  
Normal Trap  
This can only be activated if your opponent attacks and by paying half your lifepoints. End the battle phase immediately. At the end of your opponent's turn, destroy all cards on his side of the field.

Art: A card shows an eagle swooping down to eat a worm that's popping out of a small hole.

Gaia's Soul  
Counter Trap  
Negate the activation and effect of a card that destroys one monster on your side of the field.

Art: A card shows the picture of Earth. Inside the middle of this Earth is a small, white orb.

* * * * *

**Two Card of the Chapter!**

Fire Dragon  
2800  
2600  
8 stars  
Fire  
Dragon  
This cannot be normal summoned or set. This can only be special summoned by the effect of "Combining H20". Once per turn, inflect 500 points of damage to your opponent's lifepoints. If a spell-type card you own is negated and sent to the graveyard, inflect 1000 damage to your opponent's lifepoints. If this card is sent to the graveyard, inflect 3000 points of damage to both players' lifepoints.

Art: A card shows a huge, fire monster curled up, like a snake. It's made entirely of red and orange flames. It has two white eyes, which look like they are filled with hatred. It seems to want to roar into the air. It's body looks like Shenlong from Dragon Ball Z.

**Trivia:** The card representing the "fiery" spirit of Misawa. Given as a gift by Zwienstein, Misawa uses it now to show his newfound power and indifference to morality.

The Devil  
3000  
2500  
8 stars  
Fire  
Demon  
Fusion  
This can only be special summoned with the effect of Hell Demon. This card is unaffected by magic, trap or monster effects. During either player's battle phase, you may remove three monster cards from your graveyard to increase the attack of this card by 1000. (Not shown in the chapter) If there is a faceup "Hell" monster on your side of the field, once per turn, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.

Art: A card shows a devilish creature. Its body is a mixture of darkish red and black, and two large horns on top of its head. Its eyes are completely black. It's holding a long trident, with words on it that are unrecognizable.

**Trivia:** The card representing the hatred in Manjyome. Given by a relative, Manjyome once abstained from using it in an effort to distance himself from his past (the Manjyome Family).


	13. Prelude to War: A Step Closer to Hell

Principal Samejima sat at his desk in Duelist Academia. He was working on some papers. After awhile, he stopped working and looked sadly into the glass wall overshadowing all of Duelist Academia. _How could this horrid tournament happen here in Duelist Academia?_ He thought, seeing an explosion or two near the shore. He knew the answer immediately: _Kong…_

He paid more attentions to the duels outside. There were mass amount of explosions: duelists and cards flew everywhere. One could see the holograms exploding or a holographic head flying into the air from the duels. The smoke from the destruction of a monster seemed so real. It filled up the island until it was a one big container of hologram smoke, but that smoke disappeared as quickly as it came.

Samejima looked at this, deep in thought. After a few minutes he sighed as he sat back down onto his desk. He needed to defeat Kong. _But how?_ He thought. _Kong is bound to have an army, and with his Seven Wonders… No! _His thoughts were yelling at him, but he was conflicted.

_Kong knows the agreement by the former headmasters; the Wonders are not to come out. Especially that one… _Samejima rolled over his chair and looked outside the window again. It bothered him, he had heard rumors that the Seven Wonders were out, and he even heard that one of them had already been played. _Only one Wonder is allowed to be used, and they don't even have that one anymore…_

Samejima lied back on his deck and thought harder. He needed help. If he didn't…_who knows what could happen to this beautiful Duelist Academia? This Academia…has known peace for so long. This Academia…And its students, are like my family. And I will have my family know peace. The peace that has existed since that unforgettable war…_

Samejima looked up at the ceiling, as he stayed lying in his chair. _I must call for help from the other schools…_

Samejima sat lied back in his chair for a few more seconds. He then straightened up, and pressed a button on a talk-system that was within arms reach of him. Almost immediately, a female voice out of the talk-system, "What may I do for you Principal?" the voice asked.

"I need the headmasters of the other schools, please." He said, and than added quickly, "Please do this as quickly and quietly as you can."

"As you order." the female voice said, and almost as soon as she finished, the talk-system turned off. Samejima leaned back in his chair again and closed his eyes. His expression was serious. _For the school that has enjoyed peace for so long…I will not allow Kong to destroy this Academia!_

* * * * *

A short ago, Kong was in Duelist Academia, sitting in a chair in a medium-sized room. The room was rather comfortable, with a small study, a telephone, four giant screens in front of the study and a bed next to him. Kong chuckled at the thought of getting the room. _The hospitality of my enemies…_ He thought, looking around the room.

Kong got up from the study and walked around, thinking. He had the utmost confidence for his duelists to fight in Grand Battle, of course, _but I wish for allies… _he thought. He took the phone from off the desk, "Hello? Get me in touch with Luigino," He said with authority. Suddenly, a picture of an Italian man came onto a huge screen in front of Kong. The man had a military uniform on, with a serious expression on his face. He wore a black cap.

Kong looked at him and smiled, "Hello, Luigino."

The man looked at him in surprise. "Kong, why did you call me?" The man named Luigino said, his focus on Kong. He spoke with a heavy accent.

Kong smiled, and merely bowed his head. "The plan is starting soon. I must merely make sure you are onboard."

Luigino nodded. "Do not worry Kong, our alliance is assured. My duelists shall be here tomorrow. Soon, so soon, we shall have our Dream!" He said, excitement in his eyes. Kong nodded, and the screen turned off.

As soon as the screen was completely blank again, Kong once again picked up the phone again and talked through it, "I wish to get in contact with the three other schools…"

Kong sat back down at the desk, facing three large screens in front of him. After a few minutes of waiting, slowly, the screen started to show the images of three older men.

One had short, brown hair and a clichéd evil moustache, which he constantly brushed with the back of his hand. He had on a military uniform, with many decorations and awards on it. He also had a green cap on. Another was a stubby looking man, who was losing hair. He had a suit and bowtie on, and a serious face. The last was an elderly man, with a moustache like the first man though it was much smaller. He had small eyes, and a military uniform on, which had the symbol of a flag that had a small sun on it. All three of them gazed seriously at Kong, who in turn merely looked calmly at them.

"Greetings, Headmasters." Kong said, bowing as he looked at each of the three men on the screen.

The man with the moustache and who wore a military uniform talked first, his voice thick with an Eastern European accent. "What is it Kong? We," he nodded to the other two men, "have already made it clear we have no interest in the affairs of North School and Duelist Academia."

"You don't have an interest, Sergei?" Kong said, trying to hide an arrogant smirk. "I know each of you couldn't bare to go without the spoils of this war. And of course, the grudge each of you hold against Duelist Academia…"

Each of the three men winced. The moustache man named Sergei looked especially angry. "So what Kong?" he asked, "What of it?"

Kong chuckled at Sergei's reluctance, but continued to pierce each of the three men with an intense gaze. "What I called all of you here for, is that, if we band together, there is no chance we could lose to Duelist Academia."

The man with the sun-flag hat spoke, his voice thick with an Asian accent. "Kong, what are we to do if you lose?"

Kong chuckled again, "If we band together, Kaisno, there is no chance that will happen."

The man named Kaisno looked at Kong rather sternly, "You know of the insurgences in my school. If I lose the war, the insurgents will surely takeover. I _will not_ just take your word that we will win if I join you."

"But what better way then to gain the support of your people then to fight the school they hate so much? After all, who are the ones who help the rebels in South School?"

Kaisno fell silent, and he looked down, deep in thought. Kong smiled, and shifted his focus to Sergei, who had the back of his hand on his moustache.

"Well, what is your decision?" Kong asked Sergei.

"You know of West School's depression, Kong." Sergei said sternly, looking at Kong with the utmost confidence. "You know we are still recovering,"

"Of course I know this Sergei," Kong said, "But the spoils of defeating Duelist Academia would be enough to recover West School completely, wouldn't it?"

Sergei looked deep in thought, "You make an interesting case, Kong. But I would first like to see the other's decisions." He said, looking over at the two men on the screens next to him.

Kong nodded, and turned to the stubby man, who gazed at Kong without hesitation. Kong talked slowly, his tone arrogant, "I know of your friendship with Samejima, Thomas."

"Hmph." The man named Thomas spoke defiantly with a European accent.

Kong chuckled, "Well, even with your friendship with Samejima, you still have to worry about revolutionaries trying to take over. And the East School Empire Dream…"

Thomas eyes sparkled, "The Dream…"

Kong smirked and looked around. He said nothing for a couple of minutes, as each of them were in deep thought. After what seemed like an eternity, Kong spoke, his voice clear and authoritative. "So, what are all of your decisions?"

Another long silence followed, but after what seemed like another eternity, everyone looked like they were ready. Thomas spoke first, his voice defiant against Kong, "I refuse to go with you and North School, Kong. Even with the possibility of the Dream, East School will never ally herself with you!"

"As I expected from you, Thomas," Kong said, sneering at Thomas. Thomas stood his ground. Kong then turned his eyes to Sergei. "And you, Sergei?"

Sergei's expression was impossible to tell. He spoke, his voice uncertain, "I'm sorry, Kong. As of now, I can't guarantee an alliance. Give me time to mold the mood of my duelists."

Kong scoffed at his hesitance, "Delaying Sergei?" He asked with a hint of anger. He scoffed, but turned his gaze to Kaisno, whose eyes were deep in thought. Kong spoke, "And you, Kaisno?"

Kaisno looked at all of them, his voice crisp. "I decide…"

* * * * *

At the present time, Samejima sat at his desk, with three screens hanging overhead. He looked tired; sweat came down his forehead, to which he wiped it off with a towel. Slowly, the pictures of Sergei and Thomas came onto the screen, but the third one remained empty.

"Hm?" Samejima asked, looking at the two of them. "I called for all the Headmasters, where's Kaisno?"

"I'm sorry Samejima," Thomas said, "Kaisno has…turned."

* * * * *

A short time before, Kaisno was declaring his alliance. "I decide to go with North School," Kaisno said, to which Thomas looked stunned and Sergei looked indifferent. Kong chuckled, obviously pleased with his victory.

"How could you do this Kaisno!?" Thomas asked, shocked to hear it.

Kaisno looked at him sternly, "You have no idea…what it is like for South School. Losing time and time again to the other schools, to have to ask for foreign aid to help with her internal problems, and insurgents threatening to take over. Humiliation! Humiliation for my beautiful school! But no more! South School sets her own path, the path to show South School's own might!"

Thomas looked stunned, unable to say anything. Kong laughed, "I know how you feel Kaisno! That is exactly how North School felt before she was revived! We will march together, Kaisno, and destroy Duelist Academia and her allies!"

Kaisno smiled at the excitement Kong had aroused, "Thank you, Kong."

Kong again looked at the three headmasters, "This meeting," he said coldly, "is finished." The screens turned off and went black. Kong sat back down on his chair, alone once more. He chuckled, "North School has gained an ally, one that shall follow her path of power, and become great like her. Kaisno, you will not be disappointed…"

* * * * *

At the present time, Samejima stood stunned to hear the news. "Turned!?" He said with shock, looking from Sergei to Thomas who both nodded. Samejima looked out the window of Duelist Academia again, his hands behind his back and his face solemn. "Kaisno has turned…" He said again. He looked back at the two headmasters on the screen. "What are you decisions?" he asked, "What side will you fight on?"

Thomas looked at him with the utmost confidence, "I will of course help you, Samejima. By East School's honor, I will help Duelist Academia to the death!" he said excitingly, to which Samejima smiled at. "Thank you, Thomas." Samejima turned to Sergei, "And you Sergei?" he asked, "You said you were undecided, what about now?"

Sergei looked at him, and talked slowly, "I always take steps to ensure West School is great. For a while now, she has been in a depression and only recently has she been recovering from that depression. If North School wins, West School will surely be destroyed."

"Are you going to North School, Sergei?" Samejima asked, a bit tense.

"No," he said, "I will side with Duelist Academia."

"Sergei," Thomas said, "You sound as if North School is the better choice of the two, if so, why are you going with Duelist Academia?"

The screen showing Sergei moved to face Thomas. "I found him too damn logical." He said, with no expression on his face.

* * * * *

Kong was still in his room; he looked at a blank screen next to the screen showing Kaisno. Slowly, an image of a man appeared next to him. The man had a top hat on, and a rather clichéd evil looking robes on. Kong smiled when he saw him.

"Promoter Monkey?" he asked with a smile.

The man named Monkey nodded and bowed his head alittle. "A pleasure, Mr. Kong."

Kong chuckled, but continued on, "So, Promoter, have you got the duelists I asked for?"

Monkey tipped his top hat and pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket. "My mercenaries are on the way. And I have even more in the reserve, provided you have the proper payment."

Kong nodded. "Quite. I expect them by tomorrow, Monkey."

"Of course Mr. Kong, of course." He said, with a small chuckle, and the screen went blank.

Once Monkey had left the screen, Kaisno spoke to Kong. "Can we trust Monkey?"

Kong looked at him and laughed, "No. But as long as he gets money he'll do what we say." He held up a walkie-talkie, "Ready Sigmar? Drake?" he said through it.

Two voices came from the other end: one was a harsh voice and the other was a deep voice. "Yes Kong." They said in unison. The man with the harsh voice spoke, "Drake here, in the teacher lounge at the moment." The other, deeper voice spoke, "Sigmar here, I'm near the docks."

"Excellent, the both of you, keep your positions." Kong said. "Sigmar, I want you to get a bit of exercise. Defeat an Academier or two, remember to have enough GCs." Sigmar grunted in acknowledgement, and Kong spoke again, "Same with you Drake." And Drake made a sound that he understood.

"I'll leave it to you two." Kong said, and both of them gave a noise of understanding, and turned off their walkie-talkies. Kong again pressed the button on his walkie-talkie, this time talking to someone else. The voice on the other line was a high-pitched female voice. "Is everything set for the invasion?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, Headmaster Kong, everything has been for the invasion." The female voice said with obedience.

Kong smiled. "Excellent, we shall destroy the Academia weaklings, and show the glory of our army!" He raised his hand into the air, "For North School!" He yelled, before turning turned to Kaisno. He smiled, "For South School!" Kaisno smiled at the gesture.

* * * * *

Samejima was still speaking to Sergei and Thomas. He had his hands behind his back. "So," he said, "I believe Kong will launch an invasion soon; he has just allied himself with Kaisno and its perfect timing for a full-scale invasion." Samejima sat down at his chair, looking at the screens showing Thomas and Sergei.

Thomas nodded, "It would be devastating on Duelist Academia for a invasion now. I'll send some duelists to help Duelist Academia, including my champion, Amon."

Samejima looked surprised, "You risk Amon in this tournament?"

Thomas shook his head and smiled, "Amon is a great duelist. I doubt he'll lose easily to any North Schooler or South Schooler. You can expect all of my duelists by tomorrow."

Samejima nodded happily, and looked at Sergei, "Will you send duelists to the frontline?"

Sergei placed his hand on his moustache and appeared to be in thought. Finally he looked like he made up his mind, "I will send duelists too; just like Thomas. O'Brien will come, and I think I'll bring a new professor. He's the one who brought the Dis-Belt technology to West School; his name is Cobra. You can expect them by tomorrow too."

Samejima nodded. "Good," he said, "We'll show Kong our combined power!" He yelled with a burst of energy. Thomas smiled at this, but Sergei scoffed at it. Sergei talked again, "I would just be ready for Kong's forces, Samejima. This war will be greater then any war any headmaster has ever gone through. Even more then the Great War."

Samejima expression changed, he nodded sadly. He looked out the window. "This war…may very well destroy us all: Duelist Academia, North School, South School, West School and East School."

Sergei nodded, and spoke with, if it was possible, an even more serious tone. "It's time to fight Samejima. For West School, for East School, for Duelist Academia."

Samejima nodded. He turned around and looked at the both of them seriously. "A family of duelists…" He said softly, "This Academia is a family to me. I've been in the Great War, the Cyber-Dojos War," Sergei scoffed at this, but Samejima continued on, "I know the horrors war brings. For the students, for each of our families: West School, East School and Duelist Academia, we can not lose." He closed his eyes. After a moment or two, he opened his eyes, and looked at both Thomas and Sergei with sadness in his eyes. He spoke again, this time in a sincere tone, "This is the beginning of D-Day, friends…"

~Chapter End

Notes:

-All the headmasters (expect Samejima) are based on real-life people. I'm sure at least one person knows who's who.

-I believe that the show (In Cobra's Arc) mentioned that West School had been in a state of depression from non-spirited duels, and that the Dis-Belts helped them to recover. Though it was never stated as canon, I put here in BoN that Cobra introduced the technology.

- Every Headmaster knows of the Cyber-Style Dojo and Samejima being Master of it. This is a secret to the students however, and no one else in any school knows of Samejima connection to the Cyber Dojo (excluding former Dojo members). Samejima's Cyber-Dojo training and being a Dojo Master annoys most Headmasters, including Sergei. They consider Samejima talking about it to be Duelist Academia showing off further arrogance.

- Every school (expect possibly, to an extent, East School) has a grudge against Duelist Academia. With North School, it's because they consider Duelist Academia the reason for their depression and constant losses pre-Kong. With West School, it's because of Duelist Academia that they're not as strong then before the Great War. With South School, a popular opinion of those loyal to Kaisno is that Duelist Academia helps the rebels.

- Still no word of this enigmatic "Great War", I wonder if anyone notices XD

- On that, the "Cyber-Dojos War" is also an enigmatic war that won't be revealed just quite yet.

-Thomas's full name is "Thomas Haxenbury"

- This is happening at the same time as the Misawa / Manjyome duel, though it doesn't end at the same time.

* * * * *

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"This is the beginning of D-Day, friends…"

~Samejima


	14. The War in Hell: The Clash of Schools

* * * * *

"Feign disorder, and crush him."

~Sun Tzu

"We shall support whatever our enemies oppose; and oppose whatever our enemies support."

~Mao Zedong

"Whoever said the pen is mightier than the sword obviously never encountered automatic weapons."

~Douglas MacArthur

* * * * *

7th day of Grand Battle…

D-Day…

* * * * *

It was the start of early morning in Duelist Academia. The birds chirped, duelists from every dorm were waking up and heading for breakfast. Judai, Sho and Kenzan were already at the cafeteria, eating their morning breakfast. Judai saw Ray with Adel at another table, both of them talking and laughing to each other. Judai smiled, _so Ray has another friend._

Judai looked at the food on his plate, and quickly gobbled it down at an almost inhuman rate, leaving Sho and Kenzan embarrassed at his massive hunger. Sho looked around the room; there were no North Schoolers at all.

"Huh. I wonder where all the North Schoolers went to?" He asked.

"Probably chasing their dream of becoming the head of the pack-don." Kenzan said; a bit annoyed at the North Schoolers.

"I know they're extreme, but there tends to be at least one North Schooler here at breakfast time." He said. "Maybe its nothing." Sho started to eat his food, but he continued to think.

* * * * *

Samejima was already up, his expression serious. He sat at his desk, looking out the window that overlooked Duelist Academia. _Today is the war,_ he thought, _the true war. I don't know if Duelist Academia can live through this… _He placed his hand on his heart, _Amatersau help us…_

He heard the speaker on his desk go off. A female voice came out of it, her voice a bit nervous. "Principal," the voice said, "East School's and West School's duelists have arrived. Amon and O'Brien included."

Samejima gave a smile, "Wonderful news. Thank you."

"Your welcome." the voice said, and the female voice signed off.

Samejima looked back at Duelist Academia, with the most sincere look. "This is the beginning…"

Suddenly, two overhead screens came in front of Samejima. On them were Sergei and Thomas.

"Have our duelists come?" Sergei asked, his voice gruff.

Samejima nodded his head. "All of your duelists have come, including Amon and O'Brien." Samejima said. He sighed, "I've already told the students that South Schoolers are going to be in the tournament. All we can do now is wait."

"God help us." Thomas said, making the shape of a cross with his hands. Sergei laughed, "Not even 'God' could help us now, Thomas. It's time for us, and only us, to win. This is war."

* * * * *

Kong was at his room, in front of him a screen showing all of Duelist Academia. Next to him was a screen that showed the man named Luigino. Kong heard his walkie-talkie go off, "Headmaster, the special forces have arrived."

"Rodger." Kong said in response. The voice signed off. Luigino smiled, "Those would be my duelists." He said with a smile, "Just enough of our duelists to fight for you, Kong. Show them the glory of East School, Kong, beyond that pathetic Thomas!" Luigino said; his voice filled with passion.

Kong nodded, "Don't worry Luigino, both our goals are closer and closer to realization. This is the start of the true war." Luigino nodded, and signed off. Kong was left to himself. He pressed a button, turning on the screen again expect this time it showed Kaisno. Kong smiled at him, "Sorry for keeping you waiting Kaisno." Kong said. Kaisno nodded, and Kong again turned on the walkie-talkie in his hand. Kong heard a voice come on over the walkie-talkie. "Headmaster, South School's duelists have arrived." The voice said, to which Kaisno looked pleased at. Kong nodded. The voice continued, "They are being directed to wait at the docks until our forces arrive along with the other North Schoolers. The first regiment of our forces is heading to Duelist Academia."

"Good, make sure everything is prepared." Kong said. The voice hanged up, and Kong pressed the button again, and the screen showed Monkey.

Kong smiled, "I need more mercenaries, Monkey."

* * * * *

A boy with bright red hair and a green cloak on was at the office of Samejima. Next to him stood an African, his nose overly large and his hair dark. He wore an ankh chain around his neck. Both of them stood next to each other, looking at Samejima.

"Good evening, O'Brien and Amon." Samejima said.

"Hello, Headmaster Samejima." They said in unison.

"Your headmasters have told you why you are here?"

O'Brien spoke, his voice clear and cold, "To destroy these damn North Schoolers and spread the glory that is West School."

Amon spoke after, "To destroy North School and her allies and…" He suddenly looked up, and stopped talking. Samejima nodded.

Samejima nodded his head, "We need your help. Both of you are the champions of your school, you will be most valuable in the fight."

Amon and O'Brien nodded. Samejima put his index and thumb on his eyes, and spoke softly. "Please. This war…has as much to do with your schools as it does North School and Duelist Academia. Please. Help us stop Kong."

Amon and O'Brien nodded. Amon looked at his duel disk, "Headmaster Thomas has spoken about the abomination that's Kong's North School." He looked at Samejima, "What does Kong want?"

Samejima shook his head, "I…don't know. He wants to destroy Duelist Academia, but…" Amon looked at him, confused, as was O'Brien.

"I…don't know his motives. His past is murky. The records from the Headmaster database show nothing on him, absolutely nothing. But I know he hates me and my Duelist Academia with a passion, but I don't know why…"

Amon nodded, "You want to know."

"Yes." Samejima sighed. "It may not matter. For today, Duelist Academia may be destroyed by the fires of this war."

Amon raised his eyebrows, "Destroyed?" he asked.

Samejima nodded, "Today starts D-Day…The hell awaits us all…"

* * * * *

At the beach, students were playing. The boys stared at the girls in the bikinis and the girls stared at the boys. Some were playing volleyball or swimming in the ocean. Others were playing on the sand, making a sand castle with their friends. Suddenly, one of them pointed to a ship in the distance. Everyone started looking at the ship.

"What's that?" one of them asked, as the ship got closer…

* * * * *

The ship the beach-goers were pointing to got to the bay at Duelist Academia. A couple of heavy-looking North Schoolers got out of the boat, and quickly tied the boat down to the docks. They gave a thumbs-up, and quickly, North Schoolers started to come out of the boat onto the ground.

There were dozens of North Schoolers coming out of the ship, perhaps even hundreds, as they moved rapidly into rank-and-file order. They saluted when they got into order.

As the North Schoolers descended, other North Schoolers were already there, presumably the ones who had already been there when Grand Battle started. Beside them stood other duelists, they wore duel disk that had the symbol of a sun on it and wore dark red uniforms. Presumably they were South Schoolers. In the center of them all, Kong stood, watching with pride as his North Schoolers got off the boats. Next to him was Edogawa, smiling at his comrades. When the North Schoolers finished lining up, saluting, Kong spoke, his voice reaching everyone in the area.

"North Schoolers!" He yelled, "This is the time we have been waiting for! The time of our power, the time when we show the great strength of our school! Cast down these pathetic Duelist Academiers, North Schoolers. Cast them down and shed a new light. A light for North School! A light for us all! North School!" Kong yelled.

The North Schoolers hollered in support at Kong. They all roared ""All for Headmaster Kong! All for glorious North School!" The cheering was so loud, that even a few Duelist Academiers were looking to see what was going on. The North Schoolers not in lines gave them a dark look and shouted at them to go away, scaring them off.

Kong smiled; he looked at his duelists with a penetrating stare. He suddenly raised his hand high into the air as a form of salute, "For so long we have waited for the time for this war! For so long have we waited to defeat the Duelist Academia that has caused us misery! This is our chance, our chance to destroy this Academia! Our chance to show the world the superiority of North School! For our fatherland, for North School!"

"For North School! For the Fatherland!" the North Schoolers yelled wildly, waving their hands.

"We start the true war!" Kong yelled, keeping his hand in the air. "Fight!"

* * * * *

Judai sighed, looking at Sho and Kenzan as they walked down a path leading to the main building. They saw something up ahead; dozens of North Schoolers were spread out along the area. Judai looked at them in surprise, "What are all these North Schoolers doing here?"

Suddenly he saw the North Schoolers activate their duel disks, and heard a nearby explosion. He heard yells, as explosions suddenly engulfed the area. He saw a bunch of North Schooler run up to him. "Duel us!!" They yelled at Judai. More North Schoolers came, surrounding Judai, Sho and Kenzan in a circle.

"What do you guys want?" Sho asked angrily.

"Duel us!!" one of them yelled again, his voice in rage. They activated their duel disk, looking at Judai, Kenzan and Sho with hatred. Judai, Sho and Kenzan all looked to each other, a bit worried, and turned on their duel disks.

"For the fatherland!!" A North Schooler yelled.

"DUEL!" They all roared.

* * * * *

Manjyome was looking at the sky, walking down the path that lead to Osiris Red. He looked over his shoulder: Osiris Red students were following him. Manjyome chuckled until he heard explosions in the distant. He saw North Schoolers and South Schoolers coming toward him.

"Hm?" He asked. The South and North Schoolers came near him. They surrounded him by two South Schoolers and three North Schoolers. They were all yelling at him to duel them.

"Duel us!" They roared. They had completely surrounded Manjyome's Osiris Red following. Manjyome laughed, turning on his duel disk. "I, Manjyome Red Thunder, will take pleasure in destroying you." He said, smiling.

"DUEL" They all shouted.

* * * * *

Smaejima looked down at Duelist Academia from his office, his hands folded behind his back. Sergei and Thomas stood behind him, their faces on the screens, looking at him.

"What will you do Samejima?" Sergei asked him.

Samejima closed his eyes, and then threw off his clothes, revealing dojo-like clothing on. He put on a duel disk that sat on his desk, and took out a deck from his pocket. He sighed, as his duel disk turned on.

"Relieving the past, Samejima?" Sergei asked with curiosity.

Samejima still had his eyes closed, "This is the day we all fight Sergei." Samejima said.

He looked at Thomas and Sergei, putting his thumbs up. "Wish me luck, comrades." He said smiling, surprising Sergei a bit. Thomas nodded, "May God be with you, Samejima." He said, making a cross sign. Samejima nodded, and heard the explosions occurring throughout the Academia.

He suddenly heard noises behind him, as a row of North Schoolers came into the room, yelling at him to duel them. Thomas and Sergei looked at them; Sergei snickered while Thomas growled in anger. Samejima looked at them seriously, getting into a dueling stance. "I will defeat North School no matter what!" He yelled, drawing his first five cards, as did the North Schoolers.

Sergei spoke, "Give them hell Samejima."

"DUEL!" They roared.

* * * * *

Judai stood, the North Schoolers he dueled thrown back in defeat. He looked over his shoulder. Duelists lied on the floor: North Schooler, South Schooler and Duelist Academier alike.

He looked in front of him, already ten North Schoolers surrounded him again, yelling at him to duel them. He looked a Sho and Kenzan, who held up their duel disks in preparation. Suddenly, Judai saw a hologram from the corner of his eye, and the North Schoolers fell to the ground all at once. He looked over, and a teenager with extremely spiky hair came up to him, his suit a creamy white under a brown coat. Judai looked at him in surprise, "Tachibana!" He said.

The teenager named Tachibana smiled at him, giving him a thumbs-up. "It's been awhile, Judai." He looked at the North Schooler on the ground, "Wanted to be here to show my 'appreciation' to my former comrades." He said with a smile. As he finished, the North Schoolers were getting up, distorted until they saw Tachibana, to which their expression changed to one of rage and hatred.

"It's you!" They roared at him, "You damn traitor! You took a Wonder, the treasure of the fatherland!" They activated their duel disks, "We'll destroy all of you, Duelist Academia scum and North School traitor!"

Judai, Sho and Kenzan looked to each other, and they too, turned on their duel disks, as did Tachibana. Tachibana laughed at the North Schoolers, "You wouldn't have want that devil of a Wonder anyways." He said, drawing his first five cards, as did everyone else.

"DUEL!" they all shouted.

* * * * *

Slowly, more and more North and South Schoolers started to fight Duelist Academiers. Even those on the beaches were forced to battle, dueling on the water itself against North and South Schoolers. The island slowly but surely became enveloped in smoke, in war.

Soon, every duelist, Osiris Red, Ra Yellow ad Obelisk Blue, was dueling. Some fell to the ground in defeat, others were thrown into the air by post-duel explosions. They fought against their North School opponents, defeating and getting defeated at the same time.

Smokes filled every corner of the island, becoming consumed with war. Edogawa stood with dozens of North Schoolers, pointing his finger toward a field of Duelist Academiers. "Crush them!" He roared, and his North Schoolers charged toward the Academiers. Edogawa turned his duel disk on, "For North School, I will crush Duelist Academia beneath our heel!" He pointed at five Obelisk Blue duelists, "Fight me!" He roared. The Obelisk Blue students nodded, and turned on their duel disks. "For the fatherland, for Kong!" Edogawa roared, "We shall crush this island with our power!"

"DUEL!" They shouted.

* * * * *

A large man, his body bulky and his hair spiky was dueling a North Schooler. He had on his field a large bluish snake; her hands and hair made of different individual snakes. The man laughed, pointing toward the North Schooler.

"Vennominaga crush him!" The man yelled, and the snake-woman's hands started to move. Her hand was in line with the North Schooler's monster, and a giant snake came from her snake hand, and bit the North Schooler's monster, destroying it.

The North Schooler was thrown back in a post-duel explosion. The large man snickered at the North Schooler as O'Brien came near him.

"Professor Cobra!" He yelled to the man. Cobra looked at him and nodded.

"Defeat as many North Schoolers as you can O'Brien." Cobra said; he held his hand in a fist, "For West School!" He yelled.

O'Brien did the same, and yelled, "For West School!" He looked toward an advancing group of North Schoolers, and turned on his duel disk. "For Sergei!" O'Brien roared, moving toward them as Cobra began to fight another group of North Schoolers.

* * * * *

Judai, Kenzan, Sho and Tachibana looked at the row of North Schoolers who just lost. They were on the ground, smoke coming off their clothes. Tachibana looked at Judai, "You're the same as ever, Judai." He said, laughing.

Judai laughed too, until they noticed something coming. They all looked over, and saw five more North Schoolers coming toward them with rage on their faces, duel disks readied to battle. Tachibana looked at Judai, "Get going, Judai, I'll show them the power of my One-Slash Draw deck."

Judai nodded, and the three of them ran off. The five North Schoolers got to Tachibana, who smiled calmly as they looked at him with rage. "Traitor!" they roared at him. "We'll kill you, traitor to the fatherland!" the North Schoolers put their duel disk in position. Tachibana laughed, and said simply, "One turn kill." And readied his duel disk also.

"DUEL!" they all yelled.

* * * * *

Amon was fighting a South Schooler. On his field was a cloud monster. It was a purplish color and its shape was like a hurricane. Amon pointed toward the South Schooler, "Eye of the Typhoon! Attack him directly!"

The monster suddenly started to call winds, as the South Schooler was blown backwards, leaving Amon the victor. Amon looked up to the sky, "For East School. For the Dream." He said, as a North Schooler came to him. The North Schooler turned on his duel disk, as did Amon.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

* * * * *

On every corner of the island, duels were starting, explosions occurring. North Schoolers were roaring at Duelist Academiers to fight. Duelist Academiers were roaring back, as prideful and extreme as the North Schoolers.

A duelist was fighting against a North Schooler. He had a dull face and dark brown hair. He wore a Ra Yellow uniform. "My turn, draw." He said dully.

"I win." He said suddenly, and the forbidden one came, destroying the North Schooler. The boy sighed, as the North Schooler stood on the floor, stunned from the blast. The boy looked for another duelist in the midst of the chaos.

* * * * *

A man was dueling a North Schooler, he had no shirt on and wore only pants, looking like Tarzan. They were in the forest, and the man growled into the air. He was Taizen. On Taizen's field was a huge stone-like monster with two sets of red eyes. Taizen pointed to the North Schooler, "Drawler! Attack directly!"

The stone-like monster suddenly ran to the North Schooler and ran him over, sending the North Schooler onto the floor. Taizen smiled, "We must all do our part to fight." He said, looking for more duelists to fight in the jungle.

* * * * *

The duels continued; filling up the island to the point it seemed the whole island was engulfed in duels. A bunch of duelists pointed to in-coming ships. The ships came to the docks, and dozens maybe even hundreds more North Schoolers and South Schoolers came out, looking around to fight. The last duelist to come out was a huge bulky man, with scars on his torso and face. He had wild blonde hair. He roared into the air, looking around for duelists to fight.

"Duel!" He yelled, moving around to fight Duelist Academiers.

* * * * *

Judai ran around with Sho and Kenzan, looking around. All over the place were duels and duels, and explosions occurring every second. Another group of North Schoolers came to Judai, roaring at him to duel them.

"DUEL US!!" They roared, turning on their duel disks. Judai did the same, seeing Sho and Kenzan also surrounded by duelists. Sho looked at his opponent, "Why do you guys want to fight us so badly!?"

The North Schooler spat on the ground, "For what you did to us, you god damn Academier! Enough talk! Duel!"

* * * * *

Asuka dueled alongside her brother Fubuki, a teenager with brown hair and an inversed Obelisk Blue uniform. Asuka looked at the three North Schoolers, in front of her was a woman wearing skates. She had grayish skin and red armor on with a white skirt. Asuka pointed toward the North Schoolers, "Cyber Blader, attack him directly!"

The skater moved toward the North Schooler, kicking him in the stomach that sent him flying through the dirt. Next to her, her brother had out a brownish fighter with brown and white armor on. Fubuki pointed toward his opponent, "Lei Lei, attack him directly!" The monster went up to his North School opponent, and punched him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

More North Schoolers came, their eyes blazing to see Fubuki and Asuka. Four of them surrounded Fubuki and Asuka. "The 'Ice Prince'?" They snickered, looking at Fubuki. "We shall crush you where you stand, you damn Duelist Academier!"

Asuka looked at her opponent seriously, "I'll fight for the pride of Duelist Academia!"

Fubuki took out a ukulele and started to play it, much to the annoyance and anger of the North Schoolers. "C'mon guys, why fight?" He asked, playing his ukulele with a smile.

The North Schoolers looked at him with rage in their eyes. One of them spat at his feet, his face twisted with anger. Fubuki looked shocked at the reaction, looking at the North Schooler. The North Schoolers growled, "Shut up now, Duelist Academier! Duel us, NOW!" He roared, and the North Schoolers put up their duel disks and activated them.

Fubuki nodded, as did Asuka, and they both activated their duel disks. "DUEL!" They roared.

* * * * *

A group of people, maybe about twenty people, were dueling North Schoolers and South Schoolers. They wore white uniforms. They hollered into the air, "For the neo-White dorm! For Ryker! For Saiou!"

Ryker was at a field, looking at North and South Schoolers dueling in a battleground of duels. He pointed toward the North Schoolers. "Attack them!" He roared. "Show these weaklings the power of the Light brothers and sisters! The power of the neo-White dorm!"

The duelists in white came behind him in a charge, rushing to the battleground to fight North and South Schoolers. They started crushing North Schoolers and South Schoolers, roaring into the air for each victory. A North Schooler looked at them and scoffed, "A group even more pathetic then Duelist Academia? Bah! We'll crush them beneath our heel!" He roared to his comrades to charge against the white duelists, as they dueled the neo-White dorm.

Ryker dueled against North and South Schooler, his face showing determination. "Fight my brothers and sisters! Fight for the neo-White dorm!"

* * * * *

Across the island, all duelists were dueling. Two duelists, who both looked like twins, were dueling each other; one had a giant devilish monster, having two goat-horns and a bluish skin. On the other side was a dark monster that was the shape of the devilish monster, expect almost entirely black.

One of them spoke, "Brother, how can you duel against Samejima? Don't you remember when Samejima helped us? How can you turn?"

The other brother grunted, waving his hand around, "This side pays better."

* * * * *

The man who had scars on his face and torso was dueling a Duelist Academier. On his field was an oddly shaped yellow monster with green eyes. The man pointed to the Academier, "Multiple Slime, attack him directly!" The man said, and the yellow monster spit out yellow-colored bit from its mouth, burning the opponent's monster and sending the Academier flying. The man with the torso scoffed, and looked around for more duels with Academiers.

* * * * *

Manjyome was at a battlefield. He pointed toward dozens of North and South Schoolers. "Charge!" He roared.

When he yelled, dozens of Osiris Red duelists came behind him and charged toward the duelists, turning on their duel disks and declaring their duels. They looked toward Manjyome, and roared out "For our Dear Leader! For Manjyome!"

Manjyome stood, watching as his Osiris Red duelists dueled North and South Schoolers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Misawa, his finger pointed toward the Osiris Red duelists. "Fight for our school!" Misawa roared, as North Schoolers by the dozens rushed toward the center battlefield, turning the battlefield to Osiris Red students vs. North Schoolers. Manjyome looked at Misawa, as did Misawa. They both snickered, and Manjyome yelled, "Fight for Duelist Academia!"

* * * * *

Chronos and Napoleon stood at the center of a battlefield, dueling in a tag team duel. They were up against two North Schoolers. Chronos had on his field Ancient Gear Golem while Napoleon had Toy Emperor and a facedown card. Chronos pointed toward his opponent, "Ancient Gear Golem, attack this North Schooler na no ne! Antique Gear Pound!"

The golem rocked itself back, and then forward, punching the North Schooler that sent him flying into the air before falling onto the ground. Napoleon pointed toward his facedown card, "Tag Battle!" He yelled, and his Toy Emperor struck his North School opponent. Napoleon laughed, "Tag Battle lets me attack in my partner's battle phase de aru!"

Both North Schoolers fell to the ground, and more North Schoolers and South Schoolers came toward Napoleon and Chronos in a charge. Chronos looked at them seriously.

"We shall fight no ne." Chronos said, and Napoleon nodded.

"For Duelist Academia de aru!" Napoleon yelled. They turned on their duel disks, "For our school!" Chronos and Napoleon roared together, dueling against their opponents.

* * * * *

A red-haired woman wearing an inversed Obelisk Blue uniform was fighting a North Schooler. She had on her field a dark-haired evil-looking woman. The red-haired woman pointed to her North School opponent. "Attack Reficul!" She yelled. The evil-looking woman pointed at the North Schooler, and flames enveloped him, sending him flying. The woman looked at the defeated North Schooler, and looked ready to fight more.

A Ra Yellow student came by the red-haired woman, "Nurse Ayukawa!" He yelled. "There's more duelists over there!" He pointed toward a field, and Ayukawa ran toward it. _To protect Duelist Academia, we must all fight!_ She thought, running toward the field of North Schoolers.

* * * * *

An older man in a yellow uniform was dueling a North Schooler. The man had a moustache, and graying hair. He had out an odd monster whose weapon was a giant, metal spoon. The man pointed toward his opponent, "Curry Majin Roux attack!" He roared, and the monster hit the North Schooler with his spoon. The man looked around, struggling with sight of the pure destruction of Duelist Academia. He moved around, "I will help, for my beautiful Duelist Academia!" The man yelled, as two more North Schoolers came, and the man turned on his duel disk again. A Ra Yellow student came near the man, and turned on his duel disk too. "Kabayman-sensei, let me fight with you!" The Ra Yellow student yelled, and Kabayman nodded.

"DUEL" The four of them roared.

* * * * *

A professor with glasses on and long blue hair was dueling a South Schooler. The professor had out a demonic monster, with a sword and a shield in his hands. The professor sighed, and pointed toward the South Schooler. "Explode." He said simply, and his demonic monster exploded, as did his opponent's monsters. The South Schooler was thrown back, and the teacher sighed, looking around for his next duel. _How wasted._ He thought, looking at his opponent on the ground.

* * * * *

Manjyome watched as his Osiris Red students fought the North Schoolers valiantly, crushing and being crushed. He had out Hell King on his field, and pointed toward his North School opponent. "Crush him!" He roared, and the hellish monster took out its sword and stabbed his opponent, sending him flying. Manjyome snickered, and he saw Misawa too, as they both dueled their opponents. Manjyome growled, _for the land of Duelist Academia we shall crush these North Schoolers with our might!_

* * * * *

Samejima was fighting a South Schooler. On Samejima's field was a cybernetic ogre. Its eyes gleamed and its body futuristic yet also demonic. Samejima pointed at the South Schooler, "Cyber Ogre, attack him directly! Cybernetic Shock!"

The cybernetic ogre punched the ground, and the shockwaves hit the South Schooler, throwing him into the air. Samejima looked around, his expression serious. "I will save my family!" He said, looking at the main building of Duelist Academia.

He saw something from the corner of his eye; more ships were coming in. Samejima cursed, _more North Schoolers!?_ He thought, as a North Schooler came to him, duel disk ready. Samejima growled, turning on his duel disk.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

* * * * *

The ship Samejima pointed to came to the docks. Quickly, five heavy-set men in white clothing came out and tied the ship down to the docks. Duelist came out of the ship, hundreds of them together. One set of duelists wore bright red shirts, while the others wore blue shirts and blue caps. The last to come out were two men; one wore a bright red flag on his shirt. He smiled as he looked around the battleground that was Duelist Academia. The other man wore a black hat, and walked on a cane.

The mess of red shirts and blue shirts were causing a clamor as explosions occurred every few seconds near them. The man with the bright red flag yelled out, "Listen!" Immediately everyone became quiet, looking at the man.

The man cleared his throat, as explosions could be heard in the backgrounds. "Comrades," he said, "this is the day of battling. The day of fighting. Today, we are all fighters. Fight for West School comrades! Fight for her glory!"

The duelists in the red shirts roared high into the air, in popular support for the man with the banner. The man next to him spoke, his voice loud but hard to hear over the explosions.

"East Schoolers!" He yelled, "We fight here for the friendship with Duelist Academia and the future of our own school! Fight with your hearts East Schoolers! Fight with your heart against these North and South Schoolers!"

The duelists in the blue shirts roared too, in a cheer loud enough to overshadow the explosions. Both men suddenly yelled, together, "Fight!"

* * * * *

Max was dueling a North Schooler. He had two beast monsters on his field. The North Schooler had a Mobius on his field, and was yelling at Max. "Damn you traitor! You are just like Tachibana: a traitor to the fatherland, a traitor to North School! I will destroy you!"

Max kept his ground. "Raigeki!" He yelled, and a sudden thunderbolt came and destroyed the Mobius. Max pointed toward the North Schooler, "Go, my monsters, attack him directly!" The two beast monsters lunged over and attacked the North Schooler, throwing him into the air.

When the holograms went away, Max looked into the sky and smiled. "Thank you, Duelist Academia. I will protect you now." He said. He saw another duelist heading toward him, and he turned on his duel disk. His opponent turned on his, and they both roared, "DUEL!"

* * * * *

A small older man with graying hair was facing his opponent. He had out a large dragon, and he pointed at his opponent. "Attack!" he yelled.

The large dragon roared into the air, and in its mouth emerged a blast of blue energy, hitting the North Schooler in the gut and making him fall over. The old man put his hands in a peace sign and yelled, "Victory!" in German.

* * * * *

Tech Ex. was fighting a Duelist Academier, on his field stood Victory Viper. Tech Ex. pointed toward the Academier, "Victory Viper, destroy this weakling!"

The Victory Viper shot a pair of lasers at his opponent, sending him flying. Tech snickered, and looked for another duelist. "We shall crush this Academia!" He roared.

* * * * *

Samejima looked at a defeated North Schooler, his body thrown onto the floor, as both duelists' holograms slowly went away. He suddenly saw East Schoolers and West Schoolers coming to fight North Schoolers and South Schoolers. He looked dumb-founded, and his PDA went off. He picked it up, astonished. On the line were both Thomas and Sergei.

"What are these duelists doing here!?" Samejima yelled, both shocked and happy.

Thomas smiled, "We sent out duelists to fight. A sudden decision, but anything for our ally." Samejima smiled, and then looked at Sergei.

"We need to defeat Kong, whatever the cost." Sergei said, his face indifferent. Samejima smiled again, until he noticed three North Schoolers coming to fight him.

"Thank you, Sergei, Thomas." He said, turning off his PDA. He turned on his duel disk, as the North Schoolers did the same. "DUEL!" they roared.

* * * * *

Kong stood in his office, roaring at the screen. "What!?" He roared, looking from Kaisno to Monkey. He pounded his hands onto the desk, shaking the desk. "West Schoolers and East Schoolers!? Here!?" Kong threw a binder at the wall. "God damn that Thomas and Sergei!" He looked at Monkey, "Send him more mercenaries, I don't give a damn about the cost!"

Monkey looked stunned, and nodded, quickly turning on his cell phone. Kong looked at Kaisno, who was equally dumb-founded, "More duelists Kaisno damn it! I want another regiment of South Schoolers!"

Kaisno nodded, turning to his aide who was beside him.

Kong looked back at the screen, his face contorted with the utmost rage, "Samejima, for what you did to me, I won't ever lose!"

* * * * *

Sigmar was dueling a Duelist Academier, on his field a machine-gun. He pointed toward his opponent, "Machine Shot, destroy him!" He yelled. The machine-gun suddenly started firing on the Duelist Academier, sending him falling to the ground. Sigmar looked around, looking to fight more Duelist Academiers.

* * * * *

Drake stood facing a North Schooler. On his was giant demonic monster. He pointed toward the North Schooler. "Attack!" He yelled, and the demonic monster attacked the North Schooler with his axe, sending him flying. Drake snickered, "What are you doing, Kong?" He asked, looking into the air.

* * * * *

Samejima was dueling a duelist in a black uniform. On his field was a giant cybernetic ogre, its color silver steel. Samejima looked at his opponent with curiosity. "What school do you come from?" He asked, his giant monster beside him.

The man in black stood his ground, "Beh, my allegiance is only to my leader and Kong. I am the Special Forces for North School, defeat me if you want." He said, spitting onto the ground.

Samejima growled, pointing toward the duelist. "Cyber Ogre 2, attack him directly! Ultimate Burn!"

The cybernetic ogre moved toward the duelist, and its body became inflamed, moving toward the duelist and throwing him back. Samejima grunted, looking to duel more.

* * * * *

Judai looked at the dozens of defeated North Schoolers and South Schoolers around him. They all looked at each other, "What is this?" Judai asked.

"Big Brother, I don't even know." Sho said in response, panting.

Judai looked over and saw Ray and Adel back-to-back, dueling a group of North Schoolers. He ran to them, as did Sho and Kenzan. Ray had out Time Apprentice, while Adel had out Morning Star. Adel pointed toward the North Schooler, "Morning Star, attack him directly!"

The angel monster's staff suddenly became bright, enveloping everything in light. The North Schooler was thrown back. Ray's opponents, on the other hand, stood standing, angry at the loss of one of their own. Ray looked at his deck, and drew his card. "My turn! I sacrifice Apprentice of Time to summon Ruler of Time in attack!" When he finished, the young man became enveloped in smokes, and a giant, old man with blue robes on came in his place. "Increase your attack!" he yelled, and the giant magician became even bigger.

"Attack!" Ray roared. The magician suddenly lifted its staff and a beam of blue light hit the North Schooler's monsters. The North Schoolers were thrown back, and Ray smiled at Adel. He looked at Judai, who was cheering for him. "Great job Ray!" He yelled. Suddenly, more North Schoolers and South Schooler came, surrounding Judai, Sho, Kenzan, Adel and Ray. Ray growled, "C'mon, let's go!" Ray yelled.

"DUEL!" The six of them said.

* * * * *

At the docks, another ship arrived, carrying duelists from North School and South School. The whole island, every corner, every inch, was engulfed in war. Duelists were dueling on the beaches, near the dorms, some even in the cafeteria. The whole island had turned into a living hell. Samejima stood, looking, as Duelist Academiers were defeated as much as North Schoolers. _Damn it, just a bit more, just a little bit more and we can change the tide! _

He saw dozens of Duelist Acadimers thrown back. He cursed under his breath, turning on his duel disk to duel. _We must endure and win! For this Academia, for this school, we must win!_

* * * * *

A young Obelisk Blue girl was dueling a student in black. On her field was a giant snake. It was hissing and its mouth wide open. The girl pointed to the duelist, "Attack!" She yelled, and the giant snake came to the duelist in black and bit him, and sent the duelist to the ground. The girl scoffed, "For a Queen, you are merely a clown." She said, shaking her head, looking for more duelists to fight.

* * * * *

Alexander was dueling an East Schooler. On Alexander's field were three warriors, each one of them wore steel armor and held swords in their hands. Alexander pointed to his opponent, "Third Crusaders, destroy him!" He roared, and the three warriors came ran to the East Schooler and stabbed him in the chest, sending him to the floor.

Alexander scoffed, and saw three Obelisk Blue students and pointed toward them. "Fight me!" He roared. Their duel disks turned on, and Alexander smirked. "For our fatherland!" He roared.

"DUEL!"

* * * * *

A young duelist was facing a South Schooler. He had out a giant battleship that was a hovering in the air. The duelist pointed at his South School opponent.

"Attack!" He yelled, to which the battleship shot a laser at the South Schooler, defeating him and sending him flying.

The boy lightly brushed his hair; barely visible was a tad of white in his hair. He looked over, seeing another South Schooler coming to face him. He turned on his duel disk, ready to fight.

* * * * *

Kong stood in his room, swearing dozens of words as he looked at the screen. "More! More! Defeat them, North School!"

Kaisno stopped talking to his aide, and looked back at Kong. His face was dripped with sweat, "Kong," He said, "I-I'm sorry. The rebels…they've…they've sabotaged our ships."

Kong looked at him, his face filled with rage. "What!?" he bellowed, "Damn you Kaisno, damn you!" Kong looked back at the screen, "Show him hell, North School! Make the Great War pale in comparison to this!"

* * * * *

Samejima stood over another defeated North Schooler, swearing from the almost endless amount of duelists North School had. He suddenly heard his PDA go off, and he picked it up. On the screen was a man with wild dark hair.

"Who's this?" Samejima asked, confused and distorted.

"I'm the leader of the rebels of South School, Headmaster Samejima." The man said, smiling.

"_You're_ the leader of the rebels?" He asked, shocked.

"Aye sir." He said, giving a little salute.

"Why are you calling me!?"

"Well sir, just thought you might want to know that you won't have to worry about any more South School regiments. They don't have a boat to catch."

"You sabotaged the South School ships!?" He said, both shocked and happy.

The man's smile widened, "You can say that sir. Good luck, Headmaster, and wish us luck with our own fighting." His face turned serious, "Defeat Kaisno, Headmaster Samejima, defeat the man who has led South School to the brink of ruin. Who has allied herself with the likes of Kong's North School. Please, defeat him, Headmaster Samejima."

Samejima nodded, "I will! I'll defeat Kong and Kaisno!"

The man smiled, "Glad to hear." And the PDA went off. Leaving Samejima with renewed hope. _We can do it! _

* * * * *

A woman dressed in princess robes was dueling a Duelist Academier. On her field were three frogs, to which she smiled at. She pointed toward her Duelist Academia opponent, "Attack!" She yelled, and the frogs' tongue moved out of their mouths and hit the Academier, making him fall to the ground.

The princess looked at her three frogs, which turned into three princes. She smiled, looking for another duelist.

* * * * *

A man with glasses stood dueling a West Schooler. On his field was a comical cash register. My man pushed his glasses up, and smiled evilly. "I end." He said, "And you lose." The West Schooler looked at his deck; there were no cards. The man scoffed at him, looking for another duelist to duel.

* * * * *

"More!" Kong roared into the screen with the face of Monkey on it. "More duelists!"

Monkey looked at him shocked. "I-I don't have anyone else!" Kong roared in anger, and then talked through the walkie-talkie again, "I want the last regiment out here!" he yelled.

A sudden "Da." came through the walkie-talkie. Kong looked at Kaisno, "At least I have a regiment left!" He roared at him, consumed with anger.

Kong looked at the large screen again, and saw hundreds of duels going on. His face was contorted with anger. "Kill them North School! Kill them! Killl Samejima! Let his suffering be like mine!"

* * * * *

A man with dark hair stood facing a Duelist Academier. He had on his field a large man wearing a toga. He had graying hair, a huge beard and moustache. The man had a chalice in his hands, and the manh with the dark hair laughed. "Attack!" He yelled, pointing to his opponent. The man with the chalice threw it at the Academiers, sending him flying. The man with the dark hair laughed, and drank a glass of wine, looking around to find more Duelist Academiers to fight.

* * * * *

Samejima stood, panting, sweat coming down his face. He looked around; the tides seemed to be slowly turning. He saw North Schoolers getting thrown back more and more, though still a force to be reckoned with. He looked to duel, hoping for the victory.

"Duel!" He roared to North Schoolers coming by him. They both activated their duel disk, and began the duel.

* * * * *

A man with a clichéd evil-looking moustache and a large amount of hair was fighting a Duelist Academier. On his field was a giant robot; its face was a screen showing the number 2000. The man pointed toward his Academier opponent. "Calculator Robot, explode!" He yelled, and the monster exploded, sending the Duelist Academier flying. The man smiled, and looked to duel more Academiers.

* * * * *

Kong looked at the screen, showing North Schoolers and South Schoolers getting pushed back more and more by Duelist Academiers and her allies. "What!?" He roared, punching the wall with his fist. "They're defeating us!? _Us!?_ Sons of a ****." He punched the wall again, his face contorted with anger.

Kaisno spoke, "If this keeps up, we may have to…"

But Kong cut him off, saying dozens of curse words. "Damn you Samejima, damn you! Why won't you _die!?_"

* * * * *

The fighting between North School and Duelist Academia was as intense as ever. Slowly, ever so slowly, North Schoolers seemed to be on the losing side, with more North Schoolers getting defeated. Some fell to the floor, others thrown into the air. Though North Schoolers started to suffer losses, it seemed like a battle that would never end.

* * * * *

Edogawa continued dueling Duelist Academiers, explosions occurring everywhere near him. He panted, but continued on, "For the fatherland, we must win!"

He looked at a Duelist Academier and cursed. He turned on his duel disk, "For North School, we will destroy Duelist Academia and her allies! The time of our revenge is now!" He looked at the Duelist Academier and roared, "DUEL ME!"

* * * * *

A short man with glasses on and spiky black was dueling a Duelist Academier. On his field was a soldier, a gun by his side and a card and duel disk symbol on his shoulder. The man pointed toward his opponent, "North Soldier, attack!" He yelled, and the soldier knelt to the floor and started firing at the Duelist Academier, sending him flying.

The man chuckled, "Pathetic North Schoolers." He said, looking to duel more.

* * * * *

Kong was in his room, his hands curled into fists shaking with anger. He looked at the screen, shouting dozens of curses. Kaisno stood by, his face serious. He spoke, "Kong, its time."

Kong roared, and threw a book at the wall.

* * * * *

Samejima looked at another defeated South Schooler, as the island, previously enveloped in smoke seemed to get calmer, though still in hell. Duelist Academiers were fighting North Schoolers and South Schoolers, O'Brien and Cobra with the West School regiment were fighting another, as was Amon and his East School division. "Will it ever be over?" Samejima asked, looking into the air, seeing nothing but smoke from battles.

Suddenly a voice came throughout the island, and everyone stopped dueling. It was Kong and Kaisno, using speakers to talk throughout the entire island.

"North Schoolers." Kong said, his voice having a restrained calm, "You've done well. But we can stop. This battle…is over. Stop dueling."

Kaisno spoke, "We are the same, South Schoolers. We have no more reason to fight." As they finished their words, hundreds of low hums came throughout the islands as every pro-North School duelist stopped dueling. For a couple of seconds, everything stopped: air, the ocean, even life.

Then, suddenly, cheers came throughout the island, shaking the very ground and making everything explode. It was louder than the explosions at its climax. Duelist Academiers cheered for their victory, a noise so loud that it was sure enough to wake the dead. Duelists threw up their duel disks, overjoyed at the victory of the battle. Everyone threw his or her hands into the air, breathing in the fresh air.

All of Osiris Red was cheering for Manjyome. Manjyome stood, his arms folded, smiling to have won. Osiris Red students pointed toward him admiringly, "Because of our Dear Leader, because of Manjyome!" They roared. Misawa looked at them with his North School battalion and shook his head, retreating back. Osiris Red students hollered, as did every dorm: Red, Yellow, Blue; all dorms cheered for their victory.

Amon and his East Schoolers jumped up and down, excited to win. "We've won! We've finally won! East School's might is finally known to the world! For East School!" One student took off his hat and threw it in the air, yelling, "For the Dream!" Every East Schooler followed, throwing their hats into the air and yelling, "For the Dream!"

O'Brien and Cobra were also cheering with their West School regiment. "The battle is over comrades! The sheer might of West School gave us the victory! For Sergei!" They roared, cheering like every dorm of Duelist Academia. O'Brien looked at Cobra, "We've won Professor! The might of West School shall be known!"

Cobra smiled, "Aye O'Brien. This battle is finally over." Cobra put up his fist, "For West School!"

Everyone else followed, "For West School!"

Judai, Sho and Kenzan jumped up and down, yelling in victory, "We won! We won!" They yelled. Near them, Ray was hugging Adel. He kissed her. "You were great." Ray said, to which Adel blushed. "As were you." Adel said in a smile, and Ray blushed. They both kissed in the explosions of cheers.

Even the neo-White dorm was yelling in victory. They had their hands in the hand, roaring for the victory. "To the neo-White dorm! To the Light!" They roared. They threw their duel disks into the air, and Ryker smiled, "For Saiou!" He yelled, and everyone yelled "For Saiou!" in support.

Chronos and Napoleon were celebrating with the other teachers, jumping up and down for the victory over North School. "It's a miracle de aru!" Napoleon yelled. Kabayman and Ayukawa were cheering for their victory as well. Satou stood away however, his glasses showing discontent as he moved back as his colleagues cheered.

Everywhere on the island, duelists of the different schools were cheering for the victory. It seemed like a party that would never end.

Samejima smiled, the battle over, the victory theirs. He looked at the pure destruction: dirt all over the place, things damaged; even some trees were bent or destroyed. But his heart was lifted. He looked into the sky and smiled. "We've won…"

~Chapter End

Notes:

- 'Tis D-Day, no?

- If anyone got it, there's dozens of cameos in this chapter. See whom you can find. Some are easy; others are not.

- Though it isn't shown very much, Duelist Academiers, as a result of the war between North School and them, have been just as extreme as North Schoolers. Though, as I said, it isn't shown much.

- Satou's "how wasteful" comment is a reflection that he believes that North School is a much better school as the students don't have a bad role model (Edogawa would be their role model, who believes in the power of the strong so everyone's determined to be better) unlike Duelist Academia which has the role model of Judai. Though he doesn't switch sides because he still has loyalties to Duelist Academia.

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"Give them hell Samejima"

~Sergei


End file.
